You Make Me Love You
by NileyLover1992
Summary: What happens when two people who dislike each other become buddies? Not just any kind of buddy, sex buddies! What happens when lust turns to love? Niley, Jemi and Memi friendship.
1. Introducing Me

**New Story I've been thinking of. I haven't stopped MHBFY but I have taken a break because I don't yet know which level I want to take that story to. I want to try different techniques and experiment too with my writing. This story is just a storyline I've been thinking about, I've been learning a lot from other writers on this site. This chapter is about the main character (Miley) and what's important to Miley. Review and let me know if you like it. **

**Miley POV**

I woke up, today was the start of senior year. I was turning 18 before the end of the year and this year I was getting my head in the right place. I'm not going to be a nerd, maybe just tone down on the parties, boys and parties had taken over my life for the last year but this year I needed to study if I wanted to go the whole way to Manhattan to study fashion. My best friend Demi also shared this dream with me, she wanted to move to New York with me if she got accepted into Juilliard.

The reason I'm telling you about Demi is that Demi is a huge part of my life, we'd met when we were in kindergarten. Both of us being shy, we somehow had started talking that day in October and became like sisters. Growing up, Demi had been my rock, nothing major like a death or tragedy had happened in my life but when I had my first crush I told Demi and not my mom or my sister or when I had my first date and Demi was the one who helped me pick out what I was wearing. She was also there for my first heartbreak and she helped me get through it.

I also helped her, when her parents split up and when her family dog died but Demi never liked being centre of attention. She was all about caring for other people and if everyone around her was happy then so was she.

Demi was an amazing dancer, she'd studied ballet and tap as a child and grew up still attending classes and even helping to teach the younger classes. She was so graceful when she danced, Demi in a club, however, was a different story.

The Demi I have explained so far has been tamed, shy Demi. Demi however had a wild child side. She is a huge flirt, she is an adrenaline lover and she thrives on excitement. Because of this, it has made me what I am. I'm the careful responsible one. I'm not a complete bore, I like to learn and discover new things but I also know how to have fun, just not as much fun as Demi.

I'm not a huge flirt, I don't live my life trying to impress boys because I don't see the point in it. I live for me and not to boost my ego but I'm not completely unattractive. I'm not friendless, Demi's my best friend but except for Demi I have lot of other friends, mostly friends from school. I'm kinda tall, well taller than Demi, she's 5'3 and I'm like 5'5 and I have long wavy auburn hair. I'm not thin, but I'm definitely not fat and I guess I have curves, I've never noticed or been told.

People normally describe me as the smart one but I think that's a little insulting, I mean, everyone is smart. Everyone is smart at what they do best, right?

I'm not saying that I'm good at everything because that would just be egocentric. I'm a musician, I'm also a photographer, I'm also a writer, I'm lots of things, I don't label myself. Most of the examples I just gave are just hobbies, I don't get paid for them. I do them because I enjoy them.

Career wise I'm still in school, my last year. I really had to study this year, this was my last year to prove that I am good enough to get into the fashion college in New York that I applied for. I only applied for 2 other schools. As much as I loved living in California, I wanted to experience New York, all the life that it had, the energy, the history.

Studying in New York had always been something I wanted to do. Nothing or no one was going to stop me. Fashion had always been something I was in love with, not typical fashion but unique fashion, something fresh. I loved seeing new forms of art, to me everything is art and art is my number one love in life. Writing, music, photography, painting, comedy, fashion, almost anything would be considered as art. I would consider acting as art, I would consider some sport as art, like dancing or gymnastics. The possibilities are endless and that's why I love it, I can learn new things forever and not get bored.

Speaking of bored, we've got my most boring side out there, it's just a small fraction of who I am or what I believe in and I'm done with boring you to tears now.

I'm Miley, Miley Cyrus. I'm an opinionated attention seeking middle child. I live with my parents, little sister and two brothers, my older sister moved out five years ago but we're still very close. I'm an animal lover which doesn't reference my choice to be vegetarian, it just happens to be a coincidence that I'm both. I'm quite independent and in some of my more carefree moments I've also been a bit of party animal. It's not how I would really want myself portrayed but I like to have fun and that's just the way it is.

First day of a new school year is kind of important, you've had time off to 'discover yourself' and come back and see how all your old friends are that have maybe been away for a while or that you haven't seen since the end of last semester.

I get out of bed and walk into the bathroom. I'm actually quite excited to see everyone in school, I picked out my clothes last night when I was chilling in my room with Demi. I get showered quickly and put on my black outfit, just denim shorts and a tank top. I match it up with my biker boots and start doing my hair and make-up, even though I do this kind of thing every day, it's great being back in a schedule, a routine that I'm used to.

I'm not really a huge fan of change, I don't like when things change for no reason, that's maybe a huge disadvantage about me because everything changes, right?

While applying my make-up I hear my phone beeping,

'_Hey Gal, leavin' my house now, will be at yours in 10. Have 2 pick up Joe + Nick first x'_ I sighed as I read it, I didn't mind being around Joe, Joe was Demi's boyfriend and he was a nice guy, he and I were friends, it's his brother that was the asshole. Our school had an on-campus community college that Joe attended so he still came to school with us except he was in a different building, he was the year above us.

Nick Jonas, he was captain of the football team in school, he was one of those carefree guys that everyone was in awe of. Except me.

Nick and I knew each other from elementary school, he thought I was weird which made me think that he was a douche. A statement I still swear by.

'_Yeah, ok. I'm almost ready anyhow. I'm not talking to Nick in your car! X'_ I replied. He probably wouldn't speak to me anyway but I was just letting her know in case she was wondering why I would be in the car and not being my usual chatty self.

The other reason I dislike Nick is because he is a cocky, arrogant pig. He thinks because he dated Delta Goodrem, one of last year's seniors, while he was still a junior and she was later crowned as prom queen, that he is some kind of hunk. I get why girls like him, he's kinda cute. Not my type but I guess he's not ugly. He's a little taller than me and has brown curly hair and brown eyes, his eyes are kind of amazing.

Nick and I are completely different and although it works for some friendships, we never really hit it off in the friendship department, which was fine by me because I can imagine that I really hadn't missed out on much.

I finish off my make-up and run down to greet my family at the breakfast table. My mom is there making breakfast for my little brother and my dad. My little sister is eating her cereal and my big brother must still be in bed. He goes to the local college but he didn't start back to school for another week.

'Miley, would you like some breakfast Hun?', asks my mom sweetly. My mom is the sweetest mom ever, she's really laid back and she respects that we (my siblings and I) have our own privacy and our own beliefs and lifestyles. The example being that my parents are Christians whilst I'm an atheist. Not to rebel against them or to spite them but it's just how I feel and what I believe and my mom accepts that. Another example is that my brother Trace and I both have tattoos, something my father doesn't appreciate much but he accepts that it's happened.

'No mom, Demi should be here in a sec so I'll just get something on my way to school', I smiled sweetly.

I heard Demi beeping about two minutes later and kiss Noah's forehead before I leave. Noah's 10, so she still has to discover what's good and bad about the world and she's always looked up to me, I plan to be a good example for her. Except for school and parties, Noah is pretty much always at my side. I like looking after her though.

I run out to Demi's car, a black Range Rover she got for her birthday two weeks ago. My car isn't as fancy as Demi's, I had a Honda accord coupe. I would normally ride it to school but Demi wanted to show off her new car on her first day back to school.

I got into the back seat behind Demi and smiled.

'Hey Girlfriend, you excited for school?', asked Demi from the driver's seat.

'Yeah, I guess. By the way, the rule from last night still counts', I say warning Demi of last nights' rule that I wouldn't go to any parties for a while. I wanted to study this year.

'What rule?', asked Joe from the passenger's seat at the front.

'Miley has told me that she is not partying this year, she's studying constantly until her brain explodes', Demi giggled.

'That's lame', Nick said from beside me, it was the first he had spoken since I had got in the car and it was an insult.

'I didn't say that, I said I'm not partying as much. This is my last year to really learn what I need to learn for that school in New York', I smiled at Joe, blatantly ignoring Nick.

'That's a shame, I'm throwing a back-to-school party this Friday, I was hoping you could come but if you're too busy studying…', Joe smiled and trailed off,

'Okay, fine. I'll be there. Joseph you are a really bad influence on me', I laugh, giving in to temptation. Something I hadn't yet mastered.

Demi and Joe cheered for a second and Nick just kept looking out the window. We pulled up at the school a couple of minutes later and Nick got straight out as soon as the engine was off. I guess he was going to find his friends.

'Joe, what is up with your brother?',

'If you're asking why he is weird to you then I can't really say',

'But he's always really weird to me, it's not really a recent thing. He doesn't have to like me but there's no need for him to be rude. Have I annoyed him?',

'In eighth grade, yes',

'What the hell happened in eighth grade?', I ask puzzled.

'Nick… might have had a bit of a crush on you and you started dating that Jake kid'. I look at him, almost ready to laugh, this was ridiculous, Nick would never have a crush on me. Would he?

'Joe don't be messing with me like that. Honestly, why does he hate me?',

'I'm serious, do you remember the time he asked you to my birthday party and you turned up with Jake?',

'He thought I was going as his date?', I ask shocked and a bit ashamed of myself. No matter how annoying or arrogant he is, no one deserves that type of embarrassment. What was I meant to do, I was 13?

'Yeah, he did. It's okay Miles, I know you didn't mean it like that',

'Well Nick obviously thought I was there to humiliate him. I feel really bad', I say almost panicking. I have no idea why but I was completely shocked.

'Since when did you care for Nick's opinion anyway Miles?', asks Demi.

'I didn't, I don't. I just feel bad now. I always thought he was the jackass and it turns out that I am',

'You're not a jackass Miles, you didn't know', smiles Demi.

'Wait, Demi. Did you know?'.

'Know what?', she asks with a false innocent tone.

'Did you know that Nick liked me?',

'I've known since I started dating Joe, so like… 10 months',

'Why didn't you tell me?',

'Because it was almost 5 years ago and I didn't think it was a big deal', Demi explains.

'Is it?', chirps Joe.

'Is what?', I ask, I am really confused.

'Is it a big deal, if you had known Nick liked you would it make that much of a difference?', asks Joe.

'Maybe not but it explains why he hates me',

'Miles he doesn't hate you, come on. Class starts in 2 minutes', smiles Demi. We rush out of the car and into the school. The school is just how I remember it being 2 months ago. Nothing's changed.

I go to the front office to receive my schedule. My classes look pretty cool this year so I'm not complaining, I just have to hope that Demi is in some of my classes.

Turns out we have 3 classes together, in the whole week. That's the part I was complaining about. I only had 3 hours of classes with Demi a week. Luckily homeroom and our first class on a Monday is together so we start walking to homeroom.

I look around, I knew most of the faces in homeroom. I see Nick sitting at the back of the room, he's looking back at me so I give him a small smile but he just turns his head to look out the window. Rude.

Homeroom is over pretty quickly and soon we're in our first class, Math. Math is something that I like or understand to a certain point and then it just confuses me. I think a lot of people are like that but others just get it. Nick is apparently one of those people, throughout the class he keeps answering really hard questions, I am impressed. Wait, did I just say that?

I had never had Nick in a real class, he had been in my homeroom class for 2 years, we also had physics together but he just stayed quiet at the back. I did too, spent most of my physics classes texting Demi or another friend, it was never important but it made time fly by.

'Class, I know it's your first day and you were probably looking for an easy first day, however…', the class groans, knowing that Miss Chambers had either homework or an assignment for us.

'I do have an assignment, it's mostly just to refresh your memories from last year. Because this is just a reminder, you will each complete the assignment individually. Eventually I will pair you off with someone else to complete a group project', Miss Chambers continues, I look at Demi as soon as Miss Chambers mentions a partner for the assignment, Demi and I work better when we're together.

As the bell rings, the class wait patiently while Miss Chambers hands out a textbook to each person to use as a guide for math class, a file to hold all our stuff and about 50 pages that was to be completed for our class on Thursday.

I flick through some of the pages, these weren't even in English, or at least it didn't seem like it. Some of the class have already disappeared out the door when I get up and start walking towards the teacher's desk, Demi was in the hallway talking to a couple of our friends.

'Excuse me, Miss Chambers?',

'Yes, Miley?',

'I looked through some of this, I really don't understand it. It's like in Japanese or something',

'No Miley, it's not. I understand you might not immediately jump straight back into studying but you know this stuff, I taught you this stuff last year. Trigonometry is not that hard', she smiles. Does this woman hate me or something?

'Sorry mam, but that really doesn't help me here, I'm still stuck', I try and say it as politely as I can but it just comes out harsh.

I heard a chuckle behind me and as I turn around, Nick is looking at me. I glare at him for laughing at me, making an idiot out of me and turn back to the teacher.

'Well Miley, I have another class so I can't explain it to you over again. Maybe you should get a tutor, maybe Nick could help you?', she smiled again. Bitch!

'That's ridiculous, Nick and I don't even speak never mind help each other',

'Well I guess that will have to change because you need this done and Nick is the perfect candidate', she can't wipe the smile off her face.

I give up, I groan quietly and walk out of the room. Severely pissed off.

'Hey Miley', I hear shouting from behind me as I walk down the crowded hallways. I turn around and Nick is calling me. I stop and turn to wait for him to catch up to me. This should be good.

'Listen, I… If you need a tutor or some help with your homework I don't mind helping you. I know we don't really get along but I know this stuff and if you need help then I can help', he smiles. This was the nicest I had ever heard him be, to anyone not just me. And that's all it took, Nick Jonas being nice for all of one sentence and I was looking at him in a completely different light.

'Wow, you're being nice to me?', I ask, the hallways are almost cleared now and we are standing beside my locker.

He smirks, 'I'm always nice to you',

'Liar, you're never nice to me. I'm lucky if you even look at me and when you speak to me it's either an insult or a snigger to make an idiot out of me',

'Do I?', he asks

'And the best thing is, you don't even notice you do it', I laugh at how I should have really guessed that before.

'Look, I don't mean to be a dick. I just don't like talking to a lot of people, it's just one of those things. Do you need a tutor?', he asks leaning closer to me, we're right up against my locker now and his arm is resting on my locker to hold himself over me.

I lower my head because I do, I really do but how do I know it just won't be another excuse for him to corrupt me?

'Okay fine, I need a tutor. Will you please tutor me?', I ask, there is probably no need for the begging but I really need a tutor. I don't want to fail at any of my classes this year, last year's math class I just made it by and with a bit of luck I ended up with a C+.

'Yes, are you busy tonight?', he asks with that smirk. I'd never noticed that smirk before, it's really sexy. I'd never noticed Nick Jonas being what I would define as sexy but this was definitely it. I'd never looked at Nick that way, I'd always disliked him but right now Nick was seriously making me a little flustered.

We make eye contact for a second before I look away, his eyes were amazing. Remember I said earlier his eyes were amazing, right now they were kinda making me nervous. I think it's in a good way, I'm not so sure. Without sounding too dramatic, the way he was looking at me, he was almost looking into my soul. If that was possible.

'No, I'm free tonight. I… I'm babysitting my little sister tonight so we can just let her watch a movie and we can s…study'. Don't stutter Miles!

Why had I never noticed how good looking he was?

He was gorgeous.

'Sounds good, I'll be over around 7?', he asks as I catch him watching me, looking me up and down.

'Yeah cool, see you then', I smile nervously and start to walk away, trembling. Damn him for being so cute!

'Hey Miley', he calls after me.

'Yeah?',

'Your boobs look really good in that tank top', he winks. Did he really just say that?

'Are you flirting with me?', I ask, he couldn't possibly be flirting with me.

'Maybe', he smirks again. Jackass!

'Ah, thanks. I guess', I reply and turn around and start walking again before I make an ass out of myself.

Why was this boy making me feel like this?

**So what do you think? **

**Should I continue with this story? **

**Let me know in reviews :)**


	2. I can't wait to see you again

**So here's chapter 2. I hope you like it. Next update will be within the next 2 days, maybe even today!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Miley POV**

The day rushes by after the encounter I have with Nick. He's in another 3 of my classes on a Monday, including physics. I smile at him as I walk into the physics classroom. School is almost over and this is my last class.

Mr Peters is my teacher, the most boring teacher in the world. Sometimes I just think he's half sleeping constantly.

I get a seat at the back of the room, as far as I can get away from Nick. The whole thing at the locker this morning scared me a little. Not in like I thought he was a murderer or anything, he just startled me. I never expected that off him. I've only ever had 3 boyfriends. Jake when I was 13 and it only lasted like 3 months and it wasn't even that serious. Then Jesse when I was 15, that lasted a little longer, almost 8 months and he was a nice guy but his dad was in the army and Jesse had to move to Chicago at the end of ninth grade.

So really I know what dating is like, I've been messed around by Jake who thought it was okay to date other girls behind my back and I've been heartbroken from losing a boyfriend for a reason that I can't control, with Jesse. My last boyfriend, Justin. I dated him for like 2 months when I was 16, he was a bit of a jackass I really don't know what I ever saw in him. He was sweet at the start and then while he was around his friends he acted like a complete asshole. I hate when guys do that. He also tried to pressure me into sex and that was the final straw before I dumped him. I wasn't ready and I told him that but he just didn't listen so I dumped him.

Other than those three guys, I had only ever kissed about two other guys. No one important, they were just making out at parties and stuff. Admittedly I am a virgin, I'm not ashamed of that fact. I don't go around livin' it up just to get a guy to like me. I'd rather a guy like me for me. Which is why Nick scared me a little, he complimented my boobs. It's kind of insulting as well as flattering but I guess if he had've complimented my smile or my eyes then it all means the same, he was still complimenting a body part and I guess saying my boobs looked good kind of gave me a confidence boost. Or false hope that maybe he still liked me?

Who knows?

'Okay class, I was talking to Miss Chambers this afternoon. She told me she gave some of you an assignment. Unfortunately for you, I am also giving you an assignment. This assignment will be due for Wednesday. I expect it completed and correct. It was only two months of a break, you haven't all become brain dead or suffered memory loss', Mr Peters says, waking me up out of my daydream.

I look over to where Nick is sitting and he's looking right at me, he smirks and then turns his head back to the front of the room.

'Your assignment is about everything you learnt last year and on Wednesday I will tell you what you will be looking forward to for the rest of the school year', Mr Peters smiles, but it's not like a real smile, it's like a sleepy smile. I honestly can't tell if this guy is sleeping or awake. His voice is a bit like a faded robot.

I'm not exactly thrilled about this new assignment, maybe Nick is good at physics too, even though he pays about as much attention as I do. Maybe he can help me with this.

As my last class ends, I start walking down the hallway to my locker. I put some of the stuff I won't need until tomorrow into my locker and soon I'm walking out the school doors. It feels so good to be going home.

I meet Demi at her car, she and Joe are there smooching and I can see Nick walking towards the car too.

'It's disgusting how lovey dovey they are', Nick mumbles to me and I laugh before nodding my head to agree with him.

We get into the car and Nick hands me a piece of paper. I look at it questioningly before opening it, it has his phone number on it. I chuckle a little as Demi turns round to face me.

'Miles, wanna go to the mall?', she asks, she knows I can't turn down a shopping trip. I need new bras anyway.

'Yeah, sounds good. Now?',

'Yeah, we'll drop these guys off and head to the mall', she smiles at Joe who looks mockingly offended.

'We don't mind coming with you guys', smiles Nick. I look at him, looks like those new bras will have to wait.

Demi blasts her radio as we drive to the mall. As we park, I offer to do a Starbucks run and Nick offers to come help me.

'Hi can I have two Skinny Caramel Macchiatos, a Decaf Frappuccino and a Java Chip Frappuccino to go please', I smile pleasantly to the girl at the counter as Nick stands beside me.

I haven't really paid him much attention since we got here and it's just simply because I don't want to embarrass myself and say something stupid.

'So what are you getting?', he asks as we walk out the door of Starbucks.

'When?', Oh My God I am such a dork!

'In the mall, anything in particular?',

'Well, I was planning on going to Victoria's Secret but I changed my mind', I laugh.

'Why?',

'Because that would be embarrassing', I say simply.

'How?',

'You ask a lot of questions Jonas', I laugh as we catch up to Demi and Joe.

'Are you embarrassed to go into Victoria's Secret because Joe and I are here?', he asked as we walked about 10 steps behind Demi and Joe.

'Kinda, shopping for bras is not something to do while a guy is there',

'Aren't Victoria's Secret a little racy?',

'Depends which way you look at it',

'What way do you look at it?', he asks, I'm guessing he's probably really enjoying this.

'I don't wear it to look sexy or for anyone else to think I'm sexy, I wear it to feel sexy. It doesn't matter if no one ever sees it, I like wearing it and it makes me feel good',

'You do know there are other ways to make yourself feel good for free, right?', he smirks.

'Get your mind out of the gutter Nick', I laugh.

'I'm just saying, from what I hear Victoria's Secret is really expensive, why spend all that money when no one will see you in the stuff?',

'I just explained that part to you, because it makes me feel good', I laugh again as we walk into Urban Outfitters. I have a look around, lifting some things that I think are cute. I have a job as a waitress in a restaurant that helps me have money to myself. My parents give me an allowance as well as me working Wednesday and Thursday evenings and Saturday and Sunday afternoons. It stops boredom and I get paid for it so I don't mind. I haven't really shopped much in the last couple of weeks so I have 3 weeks money that I can spend today.

Nick walks with me around the store, watching me. I have no idea why. I think it's because Demi and Joe are smooching in the corner and he just doesn't want to look random.

'Just because I'm here it shouldn't stop you from buying… bras', Nick mumbles into my ear.

'Are you still talking about that?', I ask as I take the stuff I have in my hand to pay for it.

'I'm serious, come on, it's just over there. We'll go now', he smiles.

'Are you crazy?', I laugh, this guy is forever surprising me.

'No, I've just never had an excuse to go in and I wanna have a look around it',

'Fine, I can promise you though, there are no Victoria's Secret models in there',

'Aw darn! Come on', he laughs as I pick up the stuff I have just bought and follow him.

We walk in and I see his face light up, he's like a little kid in a candy store. I let him wander off as I go to look at the bras. They have a sale on so I could pretty much have a field day in here. I have a look through some stuff, throwing it into my basket. When Nick comes back a few minutes later I have about 5 bras in the basket. I was looking at the underwear when he approaches me.

'Those are cute', he smiles lifting lacy thongs.

'Hey those are cute', I smile agreeing and he just looks at me dumbfounded. I take them off him and put them in the basket before lifting a couple of other pairs and then going to the checkout.

'What do you think about these?', I ask Demi about the shorts I was holding, standing in the middle of Hollister.

'They're really cute', Demi smiled. Some stuff in the stores we shop at aren't really my style but sometimes I find something that isn't that bad. Shorts, shoes and costume jewellery were my weaknesses when it came to shopping so if I go shopping and I come home with a nice pair of shorts, some cute shoes and a funky bracelet or necklace then it's a good day.

I don't get home until after 5, I come home with about 15 bags and my mom greets me in the kitchen. I go upstairs to get changed, Nick will be here soon and I want to look cute. My mom calls me at 6.30 to tell me her and dad are leaving, Trace and his band are doing a show in Burbank so he's not home and my little brother is at a friend's house. I go downstairs and talk to Noah for a while, she's watching SpongeBob and laughing at the silly jokes, I'd love to be her age again. She's so innocent and cute, to her the world is full of chances. Before high school and boys and popular kids that treat you like crap.

I sit for another 5 minutes petting the family dogs, Angel and Princess. Noah named them when she was 5, they were beautiful dogs, big and fluffy.

I text Nick telling him he's can come round whenever he wants because the house is clear. I hear the door knocking about 5 minutes later and Noah runs to answer it before I can.

'Hey', I hear Noah greeting him. I told her I had a friend calling round to study while she watches TV for a while.

'Hey, is Miley here?',

'She's in the family room with Angel and Princess watching SpongeBob', Noah said, she was so adorable.

'Noie, I got it. Go you back and watch SpongeBob', I smile at her and she runs back to the living room. I look up at Nick who's smiling at me.

'Hey there', he smiles.

'Hi, come in. Are you hungry?',

'No, I already ate',

'That's cool, I was just wondering, there's some pasta in the kitchen in case you get hungry',

'No, I'm fine',

'Cool'. Awkwarddd!

I run upstairs to get my assignments. I come back down and Nick is in the living room talking to Noah, she's just like me. A little chatterbox.

I watch as Noah explains to Nick about SpongeBob and what it's about and either Nick is a good actor or he likes kids because he is really interested in what she is talking about.

'Hey you ready?', I ask and he turns to smile at me. We walk into the kitchen and sit down at the breakfast bar.

'Your little sister is a lot like you', he smiles.

'I guess that's a good thing?', I laugh and he nods.

'Okay, so what do you know about this stuff?', I ask setting my math homework on the counter.

'Uh… Everything. Obviously!', he smiles and I laugh at his cockiness.

'Okay, so you can do it for me then?', I counter and his face straightens.

'No, I can help you understand it and shout at you if you get it wrong, that's what a tutor does, right?',

'I'm not sure but if you're a good tutor then I won't be getting it wrong', I smile and he smirks. Damn that smirk!

'Miley you're really not getting this at all', he says an hour later when we've been trying to study nonstop but I just don't get it.

'It's like Japanese or something', I defend myself.

'I'll explain it again. In any right-angled triangle, the square of the hypotenuse is equal to the sum of the squares of the other two sides',

'I know that part, if I look at the diagram that's fine, I understand that part',

'So, to find AC in the diagram we say that AB squared plus AC squared equals BC squared which means AC squared equals BC squared minus AB squared equals 13 squared minus 5 squared equals 169 minus 25 equals 144. AC equals 12 centimetres', I could tell he was getting frustrated.

'Nick, in english please?',

'Miley it's wrote down, if you can't even work it out when it's wrote there then how can you know it in your head in an exam?',

'I have no idea. This gets harder doesn't it?',

'Yes it does, I can't believe you don't know this stuff. It's pretty easy',

'Not for me, I have the two worst teachers for my hardest subjects and this year math and physics is going to come and bite me in the ass',

'Only if you let it, if you really concentrated, you could do this. You're really smart Miley, I don't know how you can't understand this',

'You think I'm smart?',

'Yeah, of course, why else would I call you a dork from third grade?',

'No need for insults, don't start thinking you're better than me just because you fucked that doormat Delta'. Oops! Why did I bring that up?

'I never fucked Delta and what has that even got to do with anything?',

'It doesn't but you think you're better than everyone because of that and really if you ask me, you're not. You're just the same as everyone else',

'I know that and also, I didn't ask you',

'Well I just thought I would get that off my chest because that always really pissed me off about you',

'What, that I dated Delta?', he was getting a bit angry but I didn't care, I was really into this argument. Fighting with him was fun.

'No, that you thought you were better than everyone because you dated her. It made you out to be a selfish, ignorant pig',

'What do you care, I never spoke to you anyway',

'Well if this is how we are when we're trying to have a conversation then I'm glad you never spoke to me. Maybe it should have stayed that way',

'I'm leaving', he gets up from his chair to leave and I grasp for his wrist to stop him.

'You don't have to leave, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought the doormat into this conversation. I'll try concentrating if you please just go over it a little slower', I say quietly.

'Okay fine, please stop calling her a doormat, she was sluttier than a doormat. That's an insult to doormats', he chuckles and I start laughing with him.

'Okay deal. Was she really that slutty?',

'I'd rather not talk about it', he says quietly lowering his head and I soon realise that this was a bad subject for him to be talking about.

We study for another hour before going into the living room to join Noah and watch Finding Nemo. She loves that movie, I used to love it too. Noah and Nick have a full conversation while I'm left there petting the dogs. At 9:30 I tell Noah she has to go to bed.

'Miley, will you sing me a song to get me to sleep?', she asks, she's so sweet.

'Yeah Sweetie, I'll just go get my guitar',

'You play guitar?', asks Nick as I walk to my room and Noah runs to her room to get into bed.

'Yeah, I write songs too',

'Wow',

'What?', I ask. That's probably something else that makes him think I'm weird.

'I do that too', he admits.

'You write songs and play guitar?',

'Not in front of people but yeah',

'Why do you not do it in front of people?',

'It's a secret',

'You trust me enough to tell me one of your secrets?',

'It's not my deepest secret but yeah. You seem pretty cool Miley. I guess I just misjudged you for all these years',

'Ditto, you're not half bad!', I smirk and he chuckles. Nick starts to walk to the front door and I stop him.

'Where are you going?',

'Our study-date is over, I thought I would go home',

'That was not a date, stick around for a while. We can hang out'.

We go into Noah's room and she's already lying in bed waiting for me to sing to her. I start singing one of my own songs, it's Noah's favourite. It's called 'The Climb' it's one of the only songs I haven't written about heartbreak or something like that.

After I've sang, Noah says goodnight to Nick and I and we leave her to sleep and go back and sit on the couch.

'So I told you one of my secrets, tell me something I don't know about you', Nick smiles as we relax on my couch.

'There's a lot that you don't know about me. I know something else about you though',

'What?',

'You used to have a crush on me in eighth grade', I say quietly. I don't know if he ever wanted me to know that but I felt guilty for knowing that and him not knowing that I knew.

'Oh… that', he smiles shyly.

'So it's true?', I ask,

'Yeah, I…er…I was really jealous of that Jake guy. I hate admitting that. You've probably never thought of me in that way. I guess Joe told you?',

'Yeah, I pressured him though, I was wondering why you hated me and he had no choice but to tell me',

'I never hated you, I just chose to avoid you which probably isn't any better but I'm a dumb teenage boy, we're meant to be stupid, right?',

'I guess',

'So have you?',

'What?',

'Ever thought of me that way?',

'Not until recently', I admitted. He was honest with me, I owed him the truth.

'Recently? How recent?',

'Since this morning', I hide my face and giggle as I see him grin.

'It was the boobs compliment wasn't it?',

'No it was not, it was when you offered to help me, when I saw that you really weren't as heartless as I thought',

'Ah, I see. Well I should go. It was great hanging out with you… all day',

'Yeah, it was great hanging out with you too. I'll see you in school tomorrow', I smile at him.

'Yeah, bye Miley… Oh and hey, in case I forgot to tell you, that song you sang was beautiful', he smiles as he walks down my porch.

'Thanks, bye Nick', I smile.

Wow he's really cute!

I run up to my bedroom to go to bed, excited for school tomorrow. I'm literally only lying in bed for 30 seconds when I get a text message.

'_If I tell u my newest secret, do u promise it won't change anything between us?'_ I look at the message for a couple of minutes. It was from Nick. What could he possibly have to tell me?

'_I promise'_ I reply. Nothing could change what we had, it had only been this one day but Nick Jonas was officially one of the most important people in my life already.

'_I still really like u, 2day more than ever'_ I stare at my phone, deciding what I should write back to that. Seriously, what do you write to a message like that?

'_I wish I had something better to write but all I can think of is… Cool? I think we should still just be friends though. We only started talking this morning!'_ I cringe while hitting the send button. What will he think about my reply?

I lie there for a while, waiting for a reply. I fall asleep before one comes through. Maybe I've annoyed him. Maybe he was hoping for a different response than that?

I wake up the next morning and check my phone, I hope he's replied. I have 2 new text messages.

'_Yeah I guess that would b best. Its good havin u as a friend (:'_ I smile, at least he's not pissed at me. I open my other message. Demi.

'_Sistaaaaa! Wtf is goin on with u & Nick? He came into his house last night after ur study date with a hugeeeeee smile on his face'_ I laugh, trust Demi.

I get up and get showered and dressed and soon receive a phone call from Demi.

'Hey Babygal, I'm leavin' in a sec. Did you get my message?', she asks cheerfully down the phone.

'Yes I did, nothing's going on, Nick and I are just like… friends',

'Bullshit Miles, Did you fuck him?',

'What? No, we hung out for a while and then he went home. There was no fucking involved!', I laugh.

'You kissed him!', she accused, I could hear her getting into her car.

'I did not kiss him, like I said, Nick and I are just friends. Just because I'm friends with a guy doesn't mean I have to have sex with them',

'I never said that, something happened with you guys. One day you hate each other and now you're acting like a couple',

'We're not acting like a couple. End of Story, now get off the phone before you crash your car, I'm ready now. Beep when you're outside', I laugh and then hang up the phone.

Today was going to be a long day. I could just feel it.

**Review and let me know what you think! :)**


	3. Am I obsessed with you?

**Okay so some of you will maybe love this chapter and some of you may hate it, I hope it's the first one. I'm having a really good time writing this and I'm never stuck for ideas so it's cool. Next few chapter might be up in a matter of days the way I'm going. Thank you for all the really nice comments, they made my day! **

**NICK POV**

I hear Demi's car beeping outside to pick us up, I crashed my car a month back, just being an idiot with my friends. So until it gets fixed, I don't know when that is but when it does that means I won't have to ride to school with Joe, Demi or Miley.

Up until yesterday they weren't really what I would consider as friends. They were cool, I just never gave them the time of day. I really should have because I get more fun out of being with them than I do from the people I chose as friends in tenth grade. Most of my friends are jocks. They aren't as bad as I'm making out, they're cool to me but they're complete creeps around girls and they can be very annoying.

I'm really pissed at myself at never giving Miley a chance when we were kids. I always just thought she was some dork because she liked school and she was quiet. Then when we were about 13 and she started 'growing' I really started to notice her, being a typical teenage sex obsessed boy, it was only because of how she looked but yesterday I saw a complete other side to her that I didn't even know she had.

She had tattoos that I never even noticed until yesterday. She had at least four on her hands that I never even noticed before. How had I never noticed those?

She had a piercing or two that I had noticed too. I was never really into tattoos or piercings. I'm not saying I'm perfect because I'm definately not I don't have anything against tattoos, they're just not for me.

The new side to Miley definitely excited me a little, I can't believe I used to think she was a dork. I've definitely matured since then. My mom says I'm really deep, because I write songs and don't speak unless I need to. I used to be a dick, I maybe still am but it's all really just an act. Honestly, I didn't even know it until yesterday but Miley is the only person I can be myself around and I don't know how she brought that out in me because Delta couldn't even do that but Delta was wrong for me all along.

Delta and I were… in one word, fake. Not fake like we pretended to like each other, I genuinely did like her but Delta and I were never really into the relationship. She was more like a friend that came over and kept me company if I couldn't be bothered listening to my friends talk about how they had sex with multiple girls even though I knew they were still virgins.

I've had sex, I don't go around flaunting that fact but it's true. I had sex with some girl at a party. I'm not that experienced but I know what I'm doing I guess.

When I get into Demi's car, she and Joe are kissing again, it's kind of depressing. I mean, I don't want a relationship or anything but they spend enough time together every day that they don't really need to do it right now, in front of me.

We drive for a couple of minutes before we reach Miley's house. I'm hoping it isn't going to be awkward between us since we like each other but we're choosing to be friends. Don't get me wrong, Miley is a great girl and she's beautiful but I'm glad she said about the 'friends' thing because I'm honestly not looking for anyone right now. I only broke up with Delta 3 months ago and that was enough drama to last me for a while.

Miley gets into the car and smiles at all of us, her smile was so cute. She's in the front of the car today and she handed Demi a CD which Demi put in the CD player, Kings of Leon. They're my favourite band. They're in town over my birthday but I couldn't get tickets. Miley and Demi start singing along to one of the songs.

'_I didn't know u liked Kings of Leon'_ I type into my phone and send it to Miley.

'_Yup, they're my favourite band, do u like them?'_ I get the reply a couple of seconds later and smile.

'_Yeah, my favourite too. I tried 2 get tix 4 my bday but they were sold out'_

'_When's your bday, so I know to buy you a gift'_

'_Next Thurs. U don't have 2 get me anything. Maybe we could hang out that night or something. My uncle owns a bar, we could go there or something'_

I hear her giggle and Demi looks at her.

'Miles, who are you texting?', asks Demi. Busted!

'A friend',

'What friend?', asks Demi, this girl was like a cop.

'Just a friend from school, Demi', says Miley, obviously not liking that Demi was prying.

'You're not going to tell me, are you?', asks Demi.

'I doubt I will', laughs Miley, that laugh is adorable.

'_Like a date?'_ she replies a few seconds later.

'_As friends'_

'_That sounds cool, I'll be there but you are getting a gift!'_

'_Really, u don't have to'_

'_No, I'm getting you something and I promise it will be amazing'_ I have a huge smile on my face and I know Joe can see it.

'Nick, who are you texting?', asks Joe. I knew what he was doing. He knew.

'A friend', as soon as I say it I know I've just been busted. Demi slams on the breaks of the car in the parking lot and we all just look at her questioningly.

'You guys are sexting, aren't you?', Demi laughs.

'What?', asks Miley.

'You two are sexting in my car. At 8am, seriously people?', Demi says playfully.

'We're not sexting, we're talking about Nick's birthday', Miley said, coming clean.

'Is Nick getting lucky on his birthday', Demi laughs and Miley's face looks completely shocked as she looks like she doesn't know whether to laugh or die of embarrassment. I lower my face into my hand and look out the window. This is really embarrassing.

'Demi how many times have I said that Nick and I are not a couple?', asks Miley.

'Like twice',

'Yeah, it's still the same story, Nick and I are not a couple. We're friends', Miley scolds.

'Okay, I get it, you're not fucking him. Geez, Miles have a sense of humor. I was joking', Demi says quietly.

We get out of the car because we are now at school and I go straight to homeroom, Miley and Demi are a few metres behind me talking to each other. I catch up with my friend Chad and smile at Miley when she passes me. School goes past pretty quickly and soon it's lunchtime.

'Hey Jonas, what are you doing tonight?', Miley asks me coming over towards me while I'm sitting with Chad and my other friend David.

'Football practise and then just chilling at home, why?', I ask walking over to her, away from Chad and David.

'Wanna come hang out at my house with me after?', she smiles. Gosh, that smile. It makes me smile.

'Yeah, it won't be until around ten thirty but that's sounds cool'.

'Dude, are you fucking Miley?', asks David as I go back over to sit with them. Two of my other friends Chris and Tyler had now come over and sat with Chad and David.

'What? No, I've been tutoring her in math and we've just started hanging out. We're friends', I clarify.

'So… If I said that I was maybe thinking of asking her out, you would say?', asks Tyler,

'I would say, you're not her type but go for it', I say and grimace as I say it. He's said that to annoy me.

**That Night**

I get dressed after just taking a shower, football practise was rough and I'm exhausted but I'm going to hang out with Miley so it's not that bad. I get to her house near 11 and knock the door.

'Hey, come in', she smiles as she answers. I follow her upstairs to her bedroom and I'm surprised to see Demi and Joe there but it's cool, I thought it would be just me and Miley but I guess all four of us hanging out is okay.

'Hey guys', I smile at them and they wave. We sit for a while watching a movie and then at around midnight Joe and Demi say they're leaving. I move to get up to go too but Miley nudges me and shakes her head. She wants me to stay.

When they're gone she just looks at me for a second and then smiles. I smile back at her as we lie back down on her bed. She's so close to me looking at her ceiling. I was look her, her profile and the shape of her face. Looking at every curve, the shape of her nose and her lips. She was perfect.

'So your friend asked me out today', Miley says, breaking the comfortable silence we had entered into only 30 seconds before.

'Yeah, he asked for my permission to ask you out', I say quietly turning to look at the ceiling too.

'What did you say?',

'I said that he wasn't your type but to go for it, if you didn't like him you could turn him down yourself',

'I rejected him', she smiles.

'That's probably a good idea, I think he only asked my permission just to find out if we were dating or not. He's a jackass, he would have only humiliated you at some point',

'I think you need better friends',

'I agree', I laugh. She looks at me as I glimpse at her. We smile at each other. I want her. Right now I need her.

I roll over onto my side and rest a hand on her waist. I lean in to kiss her, I don't know what made me do it but she looks at me and leans it too and kisses me back passionately. I feel the desire for her grow and pull away. She knew instinctively. She wanted me to do more. She looked so beautiful, could I really resist her? Of course I couldn't, who was I kidding?

I decided to go for it, if she said no then I would stop. I would never think of forcing myself on her or pressuring her into doing anything she didn't want to do.

'I won't do anything you don't want me to', I murmur softly in her ear. 'Just tell me to stop if anything makes you feel uncomfortable', I whisper and nibble her earlobe.

Miley looks up at me, eyes wide with anticipation. I kiss her again deep and with a new yearning. I lay her back on the bed and begin to plant soft lingering kisses down her neck. She wills me further, encouraging me with her gasps and moans of approval. I oblige willingly, kissing her chest.

'Nick, I'm a virgin', she says shyly.

'That's okay, I'll be gentle. I promise', I say as she nods in approval.

I deftly undo the buttons on her shorts, slipping my hands around her waist and stroke her hip bone. She lets out a small groan of pleasure and I smile. She arches her back and I glide my fingers up her sides, collecting her tank top with me and lifting it off over her head. She looks at me, biting her lip. I smile and she smiles back at me. I look for any last minute doubts on her face and I think she knows this because she looks at me and then shakes her head.

'Are you sure?', I ask,

'Yes'.

Her boobs look amazing in one of those bras she bought yesterday. Her curls cascading over her shoulder, her stomach was toned and I noticed another two tattoos on her body. Like I said I was never a fan of body art but Miley's tattoos were tasteful.

I lean down and kiss her again, she lifts her hand and rests it on my shoulder, her hands in my curls as she kisses me back. I reach behind her and unclasp her bra, that sexy red lacy expensive bra. But we won't be needing that much right now.

I slide her bra off and toss it onto her bedroom floor exposing her breasts to the open air, two more piercings I never knew she had. Her nipples are raised and erect as I glide my thumb across. Miley lets out a sigh as my mouth found her nipples and begin to caress them gently. Her thighs clenched together and she arched her back instinctively, these sensations I so yearned for and this was all new to her electrified body.

I let my tongue tease and torment her nipples, one breast and then the other, my hands slowly squeezing and cupping them. She squirmed under my touch. What pleasure could make her abandon every vestige of dignity and restraint and make her throw herself upon my desire, I was desperate to carry on my onslaught on her body. Small micro moments of apprehension slip into my mind in between the moments of extreme pleasure and her groans tell me she has reached a new height of arousal.

She reaches her hand to me, lifting off my shirt. I sit up on my knees above her, she sits up and grabs my waistband of my jeans, kissing my abs. Her hands roam across my body as I slip a bit of her hair that is in the way behind her ear.

'Nick, what if someone comes in? I'm a little nervous', Miley smiles a nervous smile and I smile at her.

I get up from her bed and lock the door. I can feel her watching me and I turn back around and smile at her. She smiles a shy smile back at me and reaches her hand out for me to come join her again. I walk to the bed and wrap my arms around her waist, gently caressing her waist and gliding my hands to her denim covered ass.

She leans up and kisses me again, her lips are so soft. My mouth covers hers and my hands softly bring her senses back to the throbbing excitement of our pleasure. Miley closes her eyes and lets herself be swept away on the tidal wave of sensations. While my mouth returned to her breasts, my hands began to slide down her thighs, gently squeezing the soft skin, she starts to move back and I follow her onto the bed and start kissing her neck again. Her knees bent right beside my hips. She smells so sweet, like strawberries. I start to tug at her shorts. She lifts her hips to help me as I pull them down over her long tanned legs.

I hold her right leg, gently stroking my way upwards until I reach her hips again. She watches me as my fingers hook into her thongs. She nods as she sees me hesitating and I start to take them off. I fling them on the floor and caress her thighs again. I can tell she suddenly feels very exposed but powerless to do anything. Her body was trembling with anticipation and expectation. My hands start to slide around her body and I slip them between legs, putting her innocence on hold. She looks deep into my eyes. Slowly she lets her legs spread outwards as my fingers explore her undiscovered intimacies. I'm surprised to see that she has a piercing down there too. I never knew Miley had a wild side like that. I'm completely shocked but I guess that it's a good think that she's kinky like that. I feel that she's wet and I smile as she lifts her hand to stroke my face.

I start to caress her spot more, making her back arch a little and her breath quicken. She moans as I massaged her, stroking her thighs then returning to her sensitive clitoris. I moved closer to her face and look at her. She was so beautiful and the reality was so much better than any of the fantasies I had had of her in the last 2 days. I wanted this to be perfect for her, it was her first time. I had imagined this numerous times in the last 36 hours. I was engrossed in her, totally spellbound. Every time I touched her she reacted as though it was electric and it turned me on even more. She gained in her confidence a little and her hands began to explore my body, slipping across my body and over my denim clad ass. Her finger nails softly scratching at the skin on my back. I flinch as she passes over my waist and I grin at her. I stop to move down her body caressing her silky skin with my fingertips.

She lifts her head slightly and saw me position my shoulders between her thighs, I smirk at her and she laugh a little at me. I slowly caress her thighs with my mouth and my fingers returning to her pussy. I kiss her thigh up to where it joined her hip and then slowly move across until my teeth were nipping at the delicate skin. She let her head fall back and gave herself up nervously to her first experience of oral sex.

She closes her eyes and bit her lip as my tongue flicks back and forth over her clitoris with wide circular motions giving way to gentle stabs. I watch her, engrossed in her. Waves of pleasure wash through her, increasing as she feels the new sensations taking over. I can tell she barely knew what was happening to her. I was gentle and yet determined and intermittently I was forceful and rough. She tasted heavenly. I could feel her allowing herself to relax and instinctively touched her body and her breasts. My hands slowly drifted up her body and took her breasts. She moans as the feelings become overwhelming. Slowly but surely the pulsating tremor shifted to a roaring throb. Then it hit. Her first orgasm, she screams as her body shook and convulsed with the sheer ecstasy. I held her close until she stopped shaking and her breathing returned to normal.

'Are you ok?', I smile at her, lifting myself up to lie beside her.

'Just about', she joked and rested her head against my chest. She is still trembling. I kiss her lips softly. Her soft, sweet lips.

'My turn', she smiles.

'No Miley, you don't have to. Not during your first time',

'But I want to, after what you just done for me, I want to return the favour. I insist, please?',

'Are you sure?,

'Yes, you just have to guide me, I've never done it before',

'Okay', I say a bit uneasy.

She bravely slid her hand down my abs in the direction of my crotch. She grinned at me, trying to be sexy and she totally was as her fingers found my bulge, slowly and gently she ran her fingers over it. I inhaled sharply and undid my fly to allow her access. Her fingers explored enquiringly. I pulled my jeans off, lay back and let her play. I closed my eyes and just enjoyed her touch.

It came as some surprise when I felt her mouth close round my cock. Her tongue swept round the base of the tip and her fingers continued to stroke my shaft.

'Am I doing it right?', she asks sweetly.

'No complaints from me!', I let her carry on for a short while enjoying the attention and then stop her. I sat her up opposite me and cupped her face in my hands.

'I really want to make love to you', I say as Miley gazes at me helplessly.

'I'm on birth control', she smiles. She was completely mine, I knew I had to make it special. I lean over and kiss her again making sure that my hands made contact with her skin. I broke the kiss and she pulled in her bottom lip, smiling, her eyes begging me to take her. God she was unbelievably sexy. I needed to have her. The thought of being her first turned me on ridiculously. I took her hands in mine and rested them above her head. Taking her face in my hand I kissed her lips, this time it was wild. Her nipples react immediately and her hands roam my body. I lay her back down and kiss her soft lips her tongue meeting mine as we lost ourselves in the moment. I lie beside her and slip my hand back over her abdomen and beyond. My fingers slowly push between her soaking lips and search for her vagina. I slip one finger inside slowly and she gasps. The feeling was incredible as I move in and out, adding another finger when I sense she is ready.

I could wait no longer. My cock was hard and ready. I take myself in my hand and move over her. Slowly sweeping myself over her clitoris while she holds her breath.

'Miley are you ready?', I whisper in her ear.

She responds nervously by nodding and moaning as I push myself inside her. She was tight and I know it's uncomfortable for her. I looked at her face. Her eyes are closed and she is still holding her breath.

'Relax Miley, please babe, I won't hurt you I promise', I whisper again and she exhales. I push himself deeper and she cries out in pleasure and pain. Miley trembles and clings to my body as I begin to slowly move in and out of her. It was wonderful. My hands on her body, kissing her neck and my hardness deep inside her. She gasps as I slowly began to move faster. Pushing myself deeper, filling her more with each gentle thrust. She lifted her feet and wrapped them around me. Her face turning from side to side she felt the burning explosion begin deep inside. I was moving faster and breathing heavily on her neck, kissing her skin and squeezing her breast in my hand. I lift myself onto my hands and look down at Miley. Her face filled with desire and sexual pleasure. I slip my hand around her waist and flip us both over. Miley opens her eyes and sat herself across me, slowly sinking onto me and letting her head fall back. Her own fingers now pleasuring her breasts. I watch and feel myself hurtling towards release. I grab her hips and pull her down harder and she screams out as I raise my hips thrusting myself deeper into her. She was breathless but her body felt wonderful. I can feel myself near the end as my fingers slip between her lips and over her clitoris. She rocks with abandon as my fingers helped her nearer to her orgasm. I want to make this feeling last as long as possible for her. I can't hold out much longer. The sight of her riding me, knowing I was her first, it was too much for me and I sat upright, my face buried in her breasts as my orgasm shoots deep inside her. I hold her tight, so she can't move, just for a minute, while I catch my breath.

Miley holds me tightly in her arms as she continues slowly rocking her hips back and forth. Miley moves beside me and I lie back holding her close. We lay on our sides together catching our breath and reliving the sensations, hearts beating faster. I pull her waist closer to me. I was recovered and ready to go again. Miley pushes her hips back into me instinctively and she felt my hand lift her bottom cheek. She slips her knee forward and I push myself inside her again. My hands holding her close, pulling her towards me as I thrust. This time I was more powerful. She moans out in intense pleasure as my hips crash into hers, she grabs a chunk of my hair, hurtling towards her climax. I could tell she was close. She lets her fingers search out her swollen clitoris and begins to slowly rub herself, encouraging the most intense feeling of pleasure.

'Oh god, oh yes!', she calls out softly as her orgasm approaches and I step up my pace. Pulling her hips closer still I move my hand up to her breast and whispered in her ear.

'Come for me Miley, let it go babe!', She loses control, her body jolting again and again and again. She shudders in my arms, her body aflame with pleasure and she gradually slows her movements. She lay with me, breathless as I wrap my arms around her. I kiss her neck. Neither of us spoke. There were no words.

'I'll remember this moment forever', she smiles at me and I take her cheek in my hand. I kiss her lips softly and she slowly wraps her arms around my neck. We kiss long and passionately for a while.

'Will you stay with me tonight?', she asks after a little while and I smile at her. I nod slowly and she smiles.

'What will we tell people?',

'About what?',

'Us, are we still friends or something more?',

'I'm not really looking for a relationship right now', I reply and I feel like a dick as soon as I say it.

'I understand, I don't really need a boyfriend right now. A relationship will be too difficult for me to manage as well as studying. I did have fun though',

'Me too, maybe we could do it again sometime',

'Like friends with benefits?', she asks curiously.

'If you want to. I know it sounds dumb but we still want to be friends, we had fun if you want we could keep doing this and not date. We both know there's something between us that we've never noticed before',

'I guess, I'm okay with the sex friends thing if you are',

'If it means we can be friends and still do what we did tonight then I will happily be your sex friend', I laugh and she smiles at me. I reach down and lift my boxer shorts, putting them on as she lifts my shirt and puts it on so she can sleep in it, I smile watching her put it on. I turn off the light and we climb into her bed. She lays with her head on my chest as we fall into a deep sleep.

It feels like there was something missing and maybe this is it.

**Loved writing this chapter, let me know what you think :)**


	4. Modesty is just so hard to find

**OMG you're reviews made me soooooooooooo happy :) Thank you guys. I'm trying to not use vulgar language when writing the sex scenes. I hope they're still good enough though. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Miley POV**

I wake up, remembering last night. It was amazing, Nick and I deciding to be sex friends is probably the most exhilarating thing I've done in the last two years. I keep my head on his chest, my fingers doodling little nothings on his chest. I look up at him and he's watching me. He smiles at me.

'Good Morning', I smile back as he plays with my hair.

'Hey',

'Last night was…interesting', I giggle and he smiles at me.

'Yeah definitely, interesting. You're definitely not what I expected you would be Cyrus',

'How so?',

'Let's just say you really shocked me last night, there was a couple of surprises', he laughs and I know what he's talking about.

'I could say the same thing',

'I'll take that as a compliment and say thank you', he smirks.

'What time is it?', I ask leaning across to look for my phone. My clothes are lying all over my floor.

'Shit', I mumble sitting up.

'What?',

'We're late for school, it's almost 10am',

'Crap. I should really go', he says getting up from the bed, pulling his jeans back on.

'_Miles, where R U? School started half an hour ago. Let me know ASAP! x', _I read Demi's message and reply with,

'_Completely slept in, won't be in today. Come over tonight and we'll hang out :) x',_

I look up to see if Nick is dressed yet and he's looking at me,

'I…er…kinda need my shirt', he states shyly. It takes me a second to realise that he means the shirt that I'm wearing. I reach down and slowly lift the shirt up. Nick watches me and smiles knowing I'm naked underneath. I hand the shirt to him and reach down to the floor for my panties and my tank top. I get up from the bed as he watches me put them on.

'You know, it would have been a whole lot sexier if you had helped me out of the shirt instead of watching me strip', I smile at him before walking into my bathroom.

I don't know why my parents didn't try and wake me for school. My mom usually does if I've slept in for school before she goes to work. I guess she just forgot. I check my reflection in the mirror before going back out to my bedroom. Nick's still there putting his shoes on and smiles to me. At this point I get another message from Demi and smile as I read it,

'_What did you guys do last night? If you're ditchin school let me know, I'll try and get out before lunch ;) x'._

'Maybe we should skip school for today', I smile and he looks at me.

'Miley, it's only the third day',

'Well, we're already late, if we go in now, at the same time then Demi and Joe will know what had happened and the school will think we ditched school anyway',

'What will your parents say?',

'They're at work, If my mom asks I'll just say I didn't have a class until 10:30 or something',

'And I'll tell my mom what exactly?',

'Tell her you told Joe to let her know that you were staying at a friend's house and going to school with the friend',

'And if she asks Joe?',

'Tell him if he does it then you owe him one. It's not that hard Nick',

'You obviously don't know Joe that well, Joe will want to know what happened and he will know that it includes you',

'So we tell him',

'He'll tell Demi',

'Crap',

'Yeah, I'll just risk it. She should be working right now anyway', he smiles.

'So I'll get dressed and then we can go to your house so you can change?',

'Yeah, where shall we go?', he asks laughing at his formality.

'We could go to the beach or something. It's still summer, technically',

'Yeah, sounds cool. Get dressed and we'll go', he smiles at me and then I run to pick out clothes. I run and get a quick shower and get dressed in 20 minutes while Nick watches. It feels pretty normal being naked around him. He'd already seen me naked, there was no holding back now. Just as I was finishing getting dressed Nick gets a phone call.

'Hello… No Joe I slept in… No just tell mom I was in but I'm not going in… It's none of your business where I am… It's none of your business where I was… Joe just do as I say please… Thank you, Bye', he says into his phone as I cringe. Joe definitely knows.

'We're caught aren't we?', I ask as Nick looks at me. He nods and then shrugs his shoulders.

'It's not like it's a huge secret anyway. If he knows then he knows. Nothing we can do about it',

'I guess, let's go I'm ready', I smile and we both head downstairs. My brother Trace is in the kitchen eating his breakfast.

'Trace, what's up?', I was not expecting to see him so this is really awkward.

'Nothing, who's this?', he asks looking at Nick.

'This is my friend, Nick',

'Sup', Trace shakes his hand and Nick greets him.

'Why are you not in school Miles?',

'I slept in, I might need you to cover for me to mom and dad. If they ask, I went to school at 9',

'Fine… but, my band is doing a show tonight down at Manhattan Beach, can you and a few of your friends come down for some support. The show last night was empty. I guess no one likes to party on a Tuesday', he asks.

'Sure, you know I love to watch you guys play. I'll say to Demi and a couple of friends from school',

'Cool Miles. Where are you guys going now?',

'I think we're hitting the beach. If I'm not back by 4:30 tell mom I'm studying with Demi. What time does your show start?',

'Around 8',

'Okay I'll be there, text me the details later', I smile as Trace nods and we leave the house.

Nick and I leave in my car to go to his house. His house is empty and he takes my hand, leading me to his bedroom. His bedroom is really tidy. Not a thing out of place. It's blue and there are some trophies and pictures on the shelves. Nick tells me he is going to shower quickly and I nod before getting comfortable on his bed. When he is out of the room I feel the need to snoop a little. Maybe he has some porn or something, he's a teenage boy it would be insane if he didn't have any. I look around, his closet is neatly organised, his shoes all lined up in pairs. Man this boy was neat.

I search around his room for another while, trying not to move anything out of its place.

'What the hell are you doing?', he asks. He's not angry, maybe just curious.

'I'm looking for your porn stash', I smile innocently.

'Why?',

'I like the articles', I laugh.

'No seriously?',

'Honestly, I like porn. I watch it sometimes when I'm alone',

'Really?', he chuckles and I nod. He nods his head in acceptance and I only realise now that he is only wearing a towel around his waist. I sit back on his bed and wolf whistle to him and he smiles shyly. He's so cute.

He quickly gets dressed and we head out. I give him the keys to drive my car and I slide into the passenger seat. He starts my car and starts driving north.

'I never thought I'd see you doing this', he smiles at me and I look at him.

''What do you mean?',

'I thought you loved going to school, I never thought I'd see you ditch school to go to the beach',

'Yeah well, I'm having fun. I never did any of this when I was 15, parties are the most rebellious I've ever been',

'And the tattoos, piercings, the sexy underwear. You have really surprised me in the last 3 days',

'Yeah well, speaking of surprises, I might have got you the best birthday surprise you will ever get', I smile.

'What is it?',

'You will not know until your birthday, just don't make any plans'. He looks at me curiously and I grin.

We keep driving north until we reach Santa Monica Pier. We look around for a while, get on some rides and before I know it, its noon. We start walking towards the beach, walking along the sand I can feel him really close to me, his hand glides past me gently and then he takes my hand is his.

I smile to myself and playfully stumble a few feet away from him almost tripping over my own feet which should be embarrassing in front of him but he surprises me as he pulls me back over to him, leans down and kisses me. I kiss him back, his lips are so tender yet rough and I'm so addicted to him right now that I wrap my arms around his shoulders and kiss him for longer than normal, at least 2 minutes.

'Nick',

'Hmm?',

'You're a really good kisser', I smile and he smiles back at me. I melt.

We start walking again. The beach isn't really packed today, there are a couple of people around, some families and then some couples. We keep walking, not really walking it was more like strolling, every couple of seconds I have to keep looking at him, making sure that this is real, that he's real. How had I never seen this side of Nick Jonas until 2 days ago?

The beach was deserted, my hand is still intertwined with his. He makes me feel really safe. I don't know why, no real harm had ever came to me so it's not like I'd ever felt unprotected but I felt a lot safer when he was around.

We sit down near some boulders, we are completely cut off from the rest of the beach. It's just us and the ocean. I can't see no one within a half mile distance. I remove my shorts and tank top until I'm in just my bikini and I see Nick smirk but look away when I look at him.

He hovers over me as we lie there making out for a while before he takes off his t-shirt. He lowers his head again to kiss me and I kiss him back, I'm so hooked on him. He makes me tingle all over. I use every bit of strength I can muster to being my senses back to normal and sway him to lie on his back. I hover over him and kiss him again before lifting my head to look around.

The silhouette of his bulge was clearly visible through his board shorts, he saw me looking at it and smirked.

My mouth drops open and I lick my lips in anticipation of the delicious taste of his manhood. I teasingly undid by bikini top, taking my time to release the soft knot that was holding back my full ample breasts.  
>I looked down at my exposed breasts, my nipples were huge, erect like never before as if they had a mind of their own and were aware of the impending licking and sucking that was about to happen. I fixed his gaze again, I could see that my actions were doing the trick, a dirty trick.<p>

I toss my bikini top over his head and it lands in the sand. He smiles at me before reaching down to take his board shorts off. He was now fully naked on the sand, his pants tossed away as if an irritation to him, he slowly rolled his way back over to me before stopping so close that I could kiss his lips with just a tilt of my head.

He reaches for my hand and moves it to his penis, he watches me as I masturbate his thick glistening penis in front of my face, pulling his rigid cock in slow ecstasy inducing strokes.

The smell of this gorgeous boy was overpowering, an aphrodisiac of coconut sun oils, a male sweaty musk odour that triggers a cave woman response in me and the unmistakable scent of come made for an over powering and heady sexual cocktail.

I can't take any more, I am now soaking wet, so much so that the wetness is dripping on to my quivering inner thigh. I take my hand away from his throbbing penis and envelope it with my mouth.  
>I can feel his manhood pulse eagerly as I tease his penis with my tongue, gliding my tongue across the head, he grabs my hair with each hand as if to stop himself from passing out in sheer ecstasy.<p>

This boy is perfect.

A few minutes later and he ejaculates in my mouth. It's not as bad as I thought it would be but it's a really strong taste.

'Nick, I need you now', I say breathlessly to him and he hovers over me again. He's still breathless from cumming just 15 seconds ago but he listens to what I'm asking him and without saying another word he starts kissing me.

'Do you really want to have sex on a beach?', he asks quietly.

'Yes, please. No one's around, come on',

'Babe, take your time. It'll be worth it', he chuckles.

This boy is driving me nuts with just his words. The feel of his strong hands grip my thighs and slide softly up to the curve of my ass, he caresses my hips that causes a slight purr of pleasure to trickle out of my throat as he presses his body closer to me. Wrapping my arms around his neck and arching my back so that he can trail his lips more down my flesh.

'Make that purring noise again baby. You have no idea how much it turns me on', Nick says warmly against the top of my breasts.

My delicate fingers move to the back of his neck and slide up into his curly hair. Strands of my own brown hair are spread are flowing around me on the sand as I close my eyes and surrender to his touch.

Just his words cause me to get hot and ready for him. He brings me out of my reverie as he drags his lips across my skin. His mouth moves lower and suddenly my breath sucks in at the cold breeze that caresses my bare breasts that was completely exposed. He smirks. He moves his head lower and brushed his lips against my tightened nipple, a warm wet tongue slips out from his sculpted lips and flicks over my aching nipple.

'Oh god!', I groan and I feel him breath skin on me like he's laughing.

My fingers move to his shoulder and my nails sink into the breadth of his shoulders. My eyes flutter as I gasp again at the feel of his warm tongue caressing my pink nipple. His hands become wicked as he teases the bikini shorts against me as I beg to be touched. Brown eyes darken as he skims his finger along the line of my bikini shorts. Opening his mouth, he wraps his tongue over my nipple and drags it into his mouth. Nick begins to suck on my nipples hard that causes a small cry from my lips before I clamp my mouth shut and whimper. I closed my eyes and just surrender myself to the feel of his mouth on my breasts and the fingers that tease me against the soft material of my bikini shorts.

'Damn it Nick. Stop teasing me', I growl at him. He pulls away from me and chuckles at me.

'Being a little persistent Miley aren't you?',

'Not as much as I should be', I mumble. He leans down to kiss my neck again.

'Still playing around with me?',

'Of course', he laughs. He slowly takes off my bikini shorts and I look at him, daring him to hurry up.

He slowly thrusts his long hard shaft into me and I toss my head back at the feel of his cock stretching my hole. The warm shaft fills me completely as he slowly moves in. Torturing me with his slow-paced tempo. His hands move from my arms to my hips, gripping them tightly as he slams all the way in me.

A silent pleasurable scream comes from my mouth as I wrap my long legs around his narrow waist. Nick pulls out and slammed back in, my body heats more and more as I tremble underneath his slow rhythm. My blue eyes back to his dilated ones, I watch as he stares at me with eyes that are the sexiest shade of brown eyes I had ever seen. The sex is so good and scandalous as he thrust into me right in the middle of the beach.

I rock my hip, meeting each thrust of his cock that causes my vagina become wet with desire and want. My face is flushed at the heated passion that rose in me. The sound of his heavy breathing and my ragged breath mingles together loudly as we have sex right on the beach. Closing my mouth, I moan as he picks up the pace. The length of his shaft sliding in and out of my moist womanhood faster makes my voice heighten in pitch before turning into moaning purrs of wants and demands. I watch as he lowers his head and touches my other nipple that he ignored before with his lips. His warm wet tongue touches my sensitive nipple in slowly agonizing circles before sucking it into his mouth completely. Another purr noise comes from my lips as I lean down and touch my lips to the side of his neck. My tongue against his flesh and tasting his warm skin.

He angles his hips and slams into me hard and hisses at me when I bite his collarbone from the rough thrust of him. Nick continues to go hard, sliding out and slamming back in and my teeth tighten on his flesh. The action causes him to be rougher, liking the way my teeth bite and nibble against his shoulder. I felt that I was going to come, flames of pleasure occurring and climbing up my body. The climax is so close, I bite my lower lip and whimper once more. Nick pauses when he slides all the way back, I looked into his brown eyes wondering why he stopped.

Nick smirks at me and laughs softly tormenting my warm heated vagina that was seconds from climax.

'Still teasing you', he explains.

My eyes widen at the words and I let my lips curl into a sly smile. The smile vanishes when he slams into me all the way. I erupt into an orgasm. My body trembles as I tighten my legs around his waist and arch my back to give into the earth shattering orgasm. He slams into me once, twice, and three times before groaning his release. The feel of his cock pulsing within me and I curl my lips into a wicked grin.

'That was awesome', I smile as he loses all strength in his body and lays down on top of me. His head is resting on my breasts as I play with his curls.

We lay there for another 5 minutes before I get up to put my clothes back on. It's now almost 1:15 and I see that I have 2 messages from Demi.

'_Ok, how can u ditch school without me? I thought we were in this together! Or has my little miley found herself a new best friend by the name of nicholasssssss? x',_

'_You're boning, aren't you? :0 x ',_ I shake my head and giggle at what Demi's wrote. Everything has happened so fast with Nick that I haven't even seen Demi to tell her.

'_Bitchface! I'll explain it all later. We're at San Mon beach if you're coming down. BTW, Trace has a show tonight and I told him we would go, bring Joe! :) x',_ I reply and it's only about 2 minutes later that she replies.

'_On my way, Joe and I ditched about an hour ago 2 go get food. I'll bring u and nick some since u've been bonin' for hourssss. Yeah we'll be there ;) x',_ Nick looks at me as I giggle.

'What did she say?', he asked, he obviously knew it was Demi, everyone knows when it's Demi.

'She said that her and Joe are coming down to the beach, they're bringing us food',

'Great, I'm starving', he smiles as we gather the rest of our stuff and head for the crowded part of the beach. It's only a 5 minute walk and when we get there we see Demi and Joe splashing each other with the sea water.

'Lady, I have to have a few words with you', Demi shouts playfully as she sees me.

'What did I do?', I ask innocently,

'You called me Bitchface', she jokes and then leads me over to her towel and the rest of her stuff.

'What the hell Miles?', Demi asked dumb-founded.

'I know, it's crazy. I have no idea what's going on but he's the best sex I've ever had',

'Miles, he's the only sex you've ever had',

'Yeah but he gets better and better each time', I bite my lip as I remember last night and then again today.

'Each time? It's been more than once?',

'Ermm, yeah… last night and then like…',

'then like….?',

'….like 15 minutes ago' I cringe as I tell her.

'You Slut!', Demi accuses and laughs and I laugh with her.

'Demi you can't say anything. I think Joe knows something is going on but he doesn't really know',

'I can't keep it from Joe. Miles, you're dating his brother, he'll find out',

'That's the other thing….',

'What other thing?',

'Nick and I aren't dating, we're like…sex friends',

'Oh My God, you really are a slut', she laughs and I hide my face. I look up and over at Nick who's talking to a blonde with her back to me.

'Who is that he's talking to?', I ask Demi, squinting my eyes to see.

'I don't know, wait is that…?',

'Delta', I finish her sentence and we both look at each other.

We start walking back over to where Nick is standing with the blonde who is about three inches taller than him and an awkward looking Joe.

'…so what are you doing tonight?', Delta asks Nick, ignoring mine and Demi's presence.

'I'm going to see a band play at a bar', he replies looking at me and I feel really awkward.

'Oh cool, I'd love to come with you', she smiles and I look at her like she has three heads. Did she just invite herself? Is this chick for real?

Nick looks at her like he's thinking the same thing but says nothing.

'Pick me up at 7?', she asks and Nick just continues to look at her like she's crazy. She smiles and then walks back to her friends about 30 feet away.

'What the hell just happened?', asks Demi.

'Honestly, I have no idea. Did she really just do that?', asks Nick and we all nod.

'You can't bring her tonight', warns Demi.

'I didn't give her an answer, to Delta that means yes and I can't just stand her up. I'd be a jackass if I did',

'You'd be a jackass to bring her to Miley's brother's gig, with Miley there, with you',

'I didn't say I wanted to but I have no choice Demi', he says. He looks really annoyed, I'm not sure if it's because of Delta or Demi.

'Demi, it's fine. Nick can bring her if he wants. He can date whoever he wants', I say coming to his defence. We had agreed to date other people and I can't really hold it against him if he was pushed into the date with Delta. She obviously wanted him back, it's just a case of whether he wanted her back or not.

**Opinions?**


	5. Walk in the room all I can see is you

**Want to know more about Demi? You got it. This chapter took me so long to get it right but I'm happy enough with it. I felt so sorry for Noah while writing this and I was sad writing the Demi part. Also, the singing part was kinda rushed :/ **

**Miley POV**

'I can't believe that bitch is coming with us tonight', says Demi when it was just me and her. Delta inviting herself didn't really faze me but it had only been an hour. Nick and Joe were playing soccer on the beach and Delta had left about 30 minutes ago.

'Dem, it's fine. It's not like I like Nick like that anyway',

'Miles, who are you trying to kid?', she looks at me. She could read me like a book. Damn it!

'I'm seriously not into him like that. The sex is fun and he's good company but I'm not looking for a relationship and neither is he',

'Okay, I'll drop the subject for now but it will come up again in a conversation', she playfully warns me.

'Great, I can't wait', I smile sarcastically.

'How did you get tonight off work?', she asks,

'Diane said she'll give me tonight off to get back into the swing of things where school is concerned. I told her she didn't have to but she said the restaurant would be fine for one night'.

Soon we're leaving the beach and Nick comes home in my car. With me.

After the bashing Demi gave him he'll probably think I'm jealous or something.

'So today was fun', he smiles

'Yeah, we should ditch school for the beach more often', I laugh but this conversation is really awkward and none of us want to address the elephant in the room.

'Listen Miley… About the whole Delta thing…',

'Nick, no. Don't explain anything to me. I understand what happened and I also understand that you like her and if you think what Demi said earlier is also my opinion then you're wrong. I'm happy for you if you and Delta get back together. I'm not jealous if that's what you're wondering', I smile. I mean what I'm saying, I have no hard feelings against him for what happened or for how he feels about her.

'Miley, I don't want her. She was too much drama for me and I can promise you that by tomorrow she'll be telling everyone that she and I are back together',

'No offense Nick but that's really not my problem', I say, what else am I meant to say?

'I know, I'm just letting you know how devious she is. I don't want her, if I wanted anyone it would be you but I'm happy as we are now',

'Okay, I get it. Now can you please fuck off so I can get home to get changed?', I laugh and he chuckles before getting out of my car.

'_Do u think we could maybe set up delta with a member of ur brothers band or something so u and nick can have some smoochin time? x',_ I laugh at Demi's text message. Gosh I love that girl.

'_Like who? My bro has all creeps in his band. They're not her type, believe me. x',_

'_But what about nick and miley getting hot n heavy in the corner, how r u meant 2 do that with the bitch there? x',_

'_Demz, she'll be all over Nick, he won't even give me a second glance. I think there's a DJ on after the show, which means you and I are getting drunk Sistaaaa ;) x',_

'_Wear something hottttt, we're showin this bitch how it all goes down LOL! x',_ I giggle at her text and just before I'm about to reply, Noah pokes her head through my door.

'Hey Noie', I smile and wave her in. The smile disappears from my face when I see that she's crying.

'Miley, can I stay in here forever?', she asks as she comes over and cuddles me. I wrap my arms around her and hug her.

'Noie what's wrong?',

'I…I….I…was in school today…and…a girl…from…my class…called…me a bitch because….her friends…wanted to play with me…and not…her', she's sobbing in my arms.

'Honey, that just shows that she's a bitch if her friends don't want to speak to her. She's just jealous of you. She's jealous that you're prettier than her and you're smarter and now you have more friends than her', I try and cheer her up but she's really sobbing, I've never seen her this upset.

'But I…I didn't do anything to annoy her, I was just playing with Lucy and Rachel and then… that girl, Sarah, she was with her friends and she walked… away from them and…I said for those girls to come sit with me and…my friends for a while and then Sarah just…started shouting at me. I didn't do anything wrong. I was just being friendly',

'Noie, it's okay. I'm gonna tell you something and it's probably not going to make you feel any better but it's the truth baby, okay?',

'Okay', she says quietly.

'Girls like that girl in your class, they're everywhere. As you get older, you might think it gets easier but it doesn't. They're all jealous and bitchy. I want you to remember something, if you ever have a problem with one of those girls or anyone you come to me. There will be a day Noie when you feel like you've no friends and you feel lonely but always remember that I'm always here',

'Why will I feel like I've no friends?', Oh My God, this child was breaking my heart.

'Because Noie, you might not always have the friends you have now, you make all kinds of friends when you get older, some friends you'll lose contact with or others because of jealousy or bitchiness. High school will teach you a lot of lessons Noie. Just remember, don't let anyone tell you what to do and be proud of who you are because Noie… you are amazing!'.

Noah sat in my room for another while and helped me pick out what to wear to the gig tonight. She cheered up once I got her some ice cream from the freezer and we put some Britney Spears on my CD player. When I was dressed, Noah and I were dancing around my room and I was jumping on the bed like a 6 year old when the music stopped and I stopped bouncing to see who turned it off.

'Don't you think you're a bit old to be pretending you're on a bouncy castle?', laughs Demi. Nick and Joe are standing beside her and I blush. Nick is smiling at me. He is so cute.

'You're never too old Demi', I laugh and pull her on with me. Noah laughs and starts bouncing with us.

'Hold on, wait a second', Demi shouts over us laughing.

'What?'

'Was this bed used?', I know right away what she means and I almost die that she has said it in front of Nick and Joe. She means used as in asking was this where Nick and I had sex.

'Used as in the used I think you mean?', I ask and she nods. Joe and Nick just look at me, Nick more alarmed than Joe.

'No, bathtub with a loofa', I smile and Nick laughs quietly.

'Really?', she asks sceptically.

'No, the bed was used', I reply and she screams and jumps off the bed. I laugh and Noah keeps jumping on the bed.

'Okay Noie, that's enough. I have to go now. But remember what I said', she looks at me and then smiles and nods her head in understanding.

Noah runs to her bedroom and Demi looks at me strangely.

'Miles what's happening with Noah?', Demi asks when we all get into Joe's car.

'A girl in her class said something nasty to her in school and she was really upset so I had to give her a little confidence boosting pep talk',

'Aww, I wish I had a big sister like you', Demi smiles.

'Doesn't everyone?', I laugh and she nudges me. We start driving, Demi's in the front with Joe, me and Nick in the back. We go to pick up Delta who sits in the back with us. Even the sight of this girl is making me feel ill, I didn't think I was jealous but I must be. Maybe.

Kings of Leon is playing on the CD player and I'm happy. Except for Delta being with us, this night is perfect.

'Oh My God, I hate that fucking band. Their music is shit', complains Delta and Demi just turns to look at me, rolls her eyes playfully and I laugh. Nick stays quiet, I think he just wants to get tonight over with.

'Well we like them Delta', says Joe. Oh My God, Go Joe!

Joe's never really been a fighter, he's the goofy one that makes everyone laugh. This is good for Demi because she goes through a lot with her parents and her own personal issues. Not a lot of people know about Demi's personal issues, just me and Joe.

Demi was bullied as a child, which is mainly the reason some people still think me and Demi are dorks. Which is fine, we don't care but when we were 10 Demi was a little chubby and was the main aim for bullies. Kids can be brutal at that age and Demi was the target. It was when Demi and I were 15 that she told me that she was bulimic. Something I never fully understood until she explained everything to me.

There was nothing I could do to help her, if I tried she would only just do it behind my back and it killed me to know she was going through that. She was my best friend and I watched her being depressed every day. I tried to talk to her about talking to doctors but she was too ashamed to talk to anyone except me. Around this time her mom had just got engaged to a guy she had knew for 6 months. Demi told me how this annoyed her, how he was a creep and would look at her weird.

It was just after her 16th birthday that she told me the most horrifying thing I had ever heard. Her stepfather had raped her, while her mom was sleeping in another room. She'd tried to tell her mom but her mom didn't believe her. Her mom was so in love with this guy that she didn't believe her own daughter when she told her that he had raped her.

She'd also been diagnosed as being bi-polar, something she'd never even heard of until the doctor explained it all. This made Demi lose control a little and Demi started doing drugs. Another thing she's ashamed of. I tried helping her and in the end she said that I had but it was what she wanted to do. So when Demi was doing drugs I had to be with her to make sure she didn't come to any harm. I knew she was going through a hard time and soon it just got worse. Demi was pregnant.

She was pregnant to her stepfather, she cried on my shoulder in my room for 2 days. She was just 16 years old. She didn't know how to raise a baby, at the time she could just about look after herself. So in another tormenting fall, Demi had an abortion. No one knew about her pregnancy except me so I was there by her side through it all.

Demi had then admitted to me that she was a cutter. She'd told me when we were 16 but she'd already been doing it for 2 years. She'd promised me that she wasn't doing it to try and die, she wasn't suicidal but she just wanted to feel something, she felt numb inside. I told her I'd help her to try and stop but it wasn't until she started dating Joe that she stopped, which is why I love Demi and Joe together. She stopped everything when she and Joe got together, the drugs and the cutting, she was trying her hardest to stop throwing up but I knew it was hard for her but I supported her and helped her when I could. She was at rock bottom just 2 years ago and now she was a lot healthier and happier. That was Demi's dark side, her hidden side that even her parents didn't know. She'd been through a lot in her teenage years and she'd told me that the fact that I stood by her made her stronger. I don't know if that's true but I'd never have left her, she was like a sister to me. We even got matching tattoos, little hearts on our baby fingers.

Nick kept quiet the whole way to the bar that Trace's band was playing. Delta stayed at his side the whole time while Joe, Demi and I were about 5 foot ahead. I see Trace and we go over and sit with them before the set starts.

'Who's the beast?', asks Trace looking at Delta who is standing like a ditzy blonde with a huge smile on her face. Demi and I burst out laughing and I see Nick looking at us.

'Trace, that's not nice', I slap him on the arm.

'I've never seen you hanging out with her before', he says.

'I don't, she's Nick's girlfriend',

'Nick? I thought you were dating Nick', he asked swigging on his beer.

'No, Nick and I are not dating, we're just friends',

'Hey do you and Demi want to sing with us?', he smiles and Demi nods, she loves singing with the band. I smile and nod.

The band goes on about 30 minutes later. They sing about five of their own songs before calling Demi up.

Demi has an amazing voice, she only sings for herself though, she's not interested in fame or anything although I would bet my bottom dollar she would be famous if she sang as a career.

Demi sings three songs with them, she used to sit with me and Trace's band while they practised so she knew most of their songs. She sings We'll Be A Dream, Remember December and Don't Forget. Her voice was amazing and I see the shock on Joe's face.

Right after she start's singing a couple of Kelly Clarkson songs, You Found Me, Gone and My Life Would Suck Without You. These are all songs we used to sing with Trace's band when they were taking a break and we used to just have jamming sessions. When she's finished I see Demi whisper to Trace before he starts playing the piano.

She starts singing another Kelly Clarkson song, Hear Me, when she's finished that she goes straight into singing Because of You. She always told me that that song reminds her of her mom. When she finishes the song everyone cheers. Trace stays at the Piano and Demi lifts the microphone to start singing again.

I look at Demi and she's almost crying but I notice the song right away. It was a song Demi wrote about a year ago. Demi, Trace and I had all sat at the piano in my house one night and she sang it to us, Trace had learnt it on the piano after that and she'd never sang it in public until now. The song is called Skyscraper. Halfway through the song Demi starts crying and I'm almost crying with her. She comes to sit down beside me after she's finished singing and I hug her. She's sobbing, the song is emotional but it means a lot more than just a song to Demi.

When Trace calls me up I get nervous. I don't really sing in front of crowds and there were at least 100 people in this bar, watching me. And Nick. I get up. I decide just to go with the flow, there's no point in getting nervous. I've sang with them before and they said I was good, I'll be fine.

'Miles, you sing for us all the time. You wrote half of our songs', Trace says to me when he sees that I'm nervous.

We start playing Talk Is Cheap and then Kicking and Screaming, which I always sing with them when they ask me to play with them. We sing Hovering then Every Rose Has It's Thorn, a song that Trace and I love. We start to sing a rock version of Girls Just Want To Have Fun before singing The Time Of Our Lives, The Driveway, Simple Song and then I ask Trace if we can sing Make Some Noise, a song Trace helped me write when I was 16 for Demi. His band had played it a couple of times in his room for me. I see Demi smile when I start to sing, she knew it was for her. When I finish the song and the audience cheers I go and sit down beside Demi who thanks me with a hug.

I go to the bar and get Demi and I our third beer each, Delta is also at the bar.

'It's Miley right?', she smiles. She is so… ugh!

'Yeah',

'I didn't know you could sing like that', she says.

'Yeah, did you like it?', I ask, maybe she wasn't as bad as I thought she was.

'Not really, it's not my type of music'. Okay so I was wrong, she's a fucking bitch. She goes to sit down and I bring mine and Demi's beer back to the table.

About an hour later the DJ starts to play some dance music and Demi and I are a little drunk so we get up to dance. I see Nick watching me with a smirk on his face and I bite my bottom lip, I hope it's seductively otherwise I'd look like a weirdo. It seems to be working though because he smiles and then comes over to dance with me. He's not a really talented dancer but I tell him just to move his hips, it works for him any other time.

By 11pm I'm almost completely drunk and Demi and I are in the bathrooms. I'm fixing my mascara when I see Nick walking into the girl's bathrooms. It's empty except for Demi and I and I see Demi smile before leaving us alone.

'Hi', I smile,

'Hey, great singing out there', he smiles back,

'Thanks', we both look at each other for a second before he starts walking over to me. His lips touch mine, it's not gentle and smooth, it's passionate and rough.

I kiss him back and he starts leading me into one of the stalls, his lips still on mine, kissing me ferociously making my insides burn, I feel like I'm on fire. He closes the door behind us and leans me against the wall, lifting my dress to my waist. He doesn't even bother to remove my thongs before he's inside me. His hands are on my ass, holding me up while thrusting into me. My hands are in his curls while he kisses my neck.

I feel myself coming close to orgasm and grip his shoulders as he grunts through his orgasm and I whimper in pleasure. My body stiffens and I orgasm. We stand still for a couple of seconds, getting our breathing back to normal. We separate and fix ourselves back up and then we smile at each other before he leans down to kiss me again. We kiss for another minute before he leaves the bathroom and I go to check the damage in the mirror. I fix my hair and re-do my lip gloss before leaving and going back out to sit with Demi who is looking at me with a smirk on her face.

'You slut!', she laughs and I hide my face and laugh.

'Demi, shut up. Nothing happened',

'You're not seriously going to lie to me are you?',

'No I'm not, something happened and that's all you will ever know', I laugh,

'That's my girl', she smiles and I hug her.

Demi and I get up to dance again, the place is so warm or it's maybe all the tequila shots and beers I've had in the last 3 hours. Or the seeing to I just got in the bathrooms.

A while later Demi and I go to the bar, we order shots and more beers. Delta has been sitting texting on her phone for a while and Nick is at the bar.

I could feel him gazing at me from across the bar. Lifting my head so my blue eyes met his brown eyes. Can he tell that I wanted him again? His lips twitched into a rough smile. What was it about him that turned me on? I could feel my vagina begin to throb and get wet, as he undressed me with his eyes. Enough was enough, I couldn't take it anymore. I downed my shot and Demi goes to sit down.

The place is dark and I start walking back to my seat when I felt a hand gripping my waist tightly. He spun me around and pressed his firm lips to my soft lips. I felt his hand on my cheek as his tongue entered my mouth. He always knew how to use his skilled tongue to turn me on. A small moan trickled out of my mouth. He stopped kissing me and pressed his finger to my lips.

'You liked that didn't ya?', he asks and I smile.

'I'm gonna take Delta home in a cab. Demi and Joe are leaving soon. I'll meet you at your house in half an hour. You better be naked and ready for me.' he says.

Damn that boy!

I go back and sit with Demi, who is equally as drunk and giggling at something Joe said. My thoughts drift away to all the things I wanted to do to Nick tonight. Hand cuffs? Nah too much. Tie him down? Nah he'd enjoy that one too much. I could feel the naughty smirk come across my face. Joe, Demi and I all leave about 10 minutes later and as Joe pulled into my drive I headed inside, slamming the front door behind me. I started to shed my clothing once I was in my room. I hear my door knocking and his footsteps moving up the stairs and the he knocks at my bedroom door. I'm fixing my hair in the mirror when I turn around he's standing with my black lace thongs in his hand and a grin from ear to ear.

I smiled at him as he walks over to me and runs his hand slowly up the inside of my thigh and begins to rub my clit. Just the fact that he is watching my reaction turns me on more. He continues to rub my now wet vagina, a little faster with each stroke. He uses his other hand and begins rubbing my breast. I was getting wetter by the minute. I grip his shoulders to balance myself and he grins. He stops and I walk over to my bed. He follows me and stops at the end of my bed and takes his shirt off, revealing his six pack and his muscled arms.

I gaze up at him, as I bite my lower lip devilishly . He was now fully hard and aroused. I feel his hand touch me. He stares for a while at my shaved vagina, then takes two fingers and shoves them into me. He lowers his head in between my legs and inhales the scent of me. I spread my legs wider giving him more access. I hiss with pleasure as he finger fucks me and his tongue flickers my vagina in all the right spots. He takes his time on me. I feel my tension building. I hold his head there, grinding my vagina into his face, moving my hips up and down as he picks up his speed. He was causing me to start another orgasm. My body lifts off the bed as he holds me up. Hands behind my ass, arms wrapped around me, my legs draped over his shoulders. He does the best he can to keep me still as he continues to intensify my climax. Not stopping his tongue or fingers but only moving them faster. He kept proceeding until I finally begged him to stop and have mercy on me. He pulled up from between my legs, my cum on his face as he looked at me with heated eyes.

'Wow, that was intense', he says as he takes his cum covered fingers from me and placed them in his mouth. 'You taste so good!'.

'Ewww, Nick that's gross', I laugh but he just shrugs and a wicked smile forms on my face as I drag my hands down his chest and stop at the button to his jeans.

I unbutton his pants then clench the zipper and slowly drag it down, revealing his grey boxers. I pull everything off him revealing his long hard penis. I press my lips against the head of the long shaft, my small tongue slips out and caresses the plum shaped head of his manhood. Oh he tasted so good. I slowly ran my tongue down the length of his penis. I wrap my slim fingers around it and stroke up the length a couple of times. It leaks with anticipation. I take his warm flesh into my wet mouth. I can hear his groans of pleasure as I take him all in. I feel his thick fingers in my hair, guiding my head. I can hear his groans of pleasure as I deep throat him. Oh how I want him.

'Damn woman. I'm not ready to cum yet', he says as he pulls his dick from my mouth and I giggle.

He slams me back down on the bed, as he grabs his dick to rub up and down my opening. He slowly thrusts his long hard penis into me. I could feel his cock stretching my tight entrance. The warm shaft fills me completely. He is torturing me with his slow paced tempo. I wrap my legs around his waist. He pulls out and slams back in. My body is trembling underneath his slow rhythm. I rock my hips, meeting each thrust of his cock. He begins to pick up the pace. Moving the length of his shaft in and out, faster and harder. The pleasure is too much for me as I place my lips to the side of his neck. He angles his hips and slams back into me harder. He moans at me as I bite into his neck. He continues to go hard, sliding out and slamming back in. My teeth tightened on his flesh. My actions cause him to get rougher. I feel my climax getting closer and closer. I bite my lower lip and whimper. He pauses and slides all the way out. I look up into his eyes with a questioning arch of a bow. He smirks at me.

'Don't like my teasing do you?', he says in a tormenting laugh.

Then he slams all the way into me. And I erupt into an orgasm. My body trembles as I tighten my legs around his waist, and arch my back to enjoy the orgasm to its fullest. Before I know it he is grabbing my left ass cheek and turning me to my side. I feel his huge, long penis plunging deep into me in one push. The slapping sound of his pelvis on my ass got louder and faster. My eyes are rolling back into my head as he goes deeper and faster into me. He suddenly pulls out and orders me to flip over. I do as I'm told. Once I was on my hands and knees, he pushes my thighs wide apart, repositioning himself and plunges his penis back into me, sweat is pouring from both of us. Deeper and deeper, harder and harder, faster and faster, he thrusts into me. Then I feel it coming again.

He immediately pulls his penis out and plunges his face deep into my vagina. Taking in every last drop of my cum. With my body still shaking from pleasure he is on top of me again, pounding his penis deep inside of me. I could tell by the look on his face that he was close. So I start to thrust my hips to match his thrusts. Then I can feel it, his penis throbbing and releasing his manhood deep into my body. I can feel his warm cum inside me as he pulls out of me. He lies down next to me with his arms wrapped around me. We lay there motionless as we try to catch our breath. Then he kisses me deeply.

I fall asleep in his arms with a smile on my face.

**Opinions?**


	6. Got me goin' crazy

**Filler Chapter. Loved your reviews so thank you :) For people who think Delta is gone, don't speak so soon! She'll be back soon.**

**I hope you like this. **

**Miley POV**

'_Bubz, you wanna come with me til I get a new piercing? x',_ I texted Demi when I woke up. Bubz was the nickname I had for her, it was short for Bubba which meant friend or at least it did to us. We used to love watching Forrest Gump as kids and whenever he says that Bubba was his first good friend and his only friend, Demi and I started calling each other Bubba or Bubz. It was just one of those things we shared.

She loved coming with me every time I got a new tattoo or piercing. She told me once that she thought I was brave for getting so many and being different.

Nick was still asleep beside me, it was early. Like 6:30am and I had to get up for school soon but I had the worst hangover ever.

Okay so I think it's about time to tell you about my piercings and tattoos. I have 13 piercings. Ear lobes, and 4 others in my ears, all at the top or inside the ear. They were easily covered with my hair so I didn't mind having them. I had the nape of my neck pierced which was also covered by my hair. My navel, tongue, nose, nipples and my downstairs area.

I wanted a couple of face piercings, I like people that have temple piercings, like right beside their eye. So I might go and get that done today after school. I also like snake bites, I'm not really sure if I would really get them pierced but if I was convinced enough then I probably would.

My tattoos all mean something to me. I have altogether 57 tattoos. They're not big huge ones, I'm not like my brother Trace who is covered in ink. 43 of my are little chinese symbols going the whole was down my spine. They're really tiny.

I have the little heart on my finger like Demi's, I have the word Karma wrote on the side of my finger, Bubba on another finger, Arabic writing down the side of my hand, the same tattoo as Pink going around my wrist whish says What Goes Around Comes Around. I also have Just Breathe wrote on my ribs, A dream catcher on my side to represent my family, Daddy's Girl wrote on my foot which was ironic when I got it done because I was getting a tattoo for my dad and he hates tattoos. I have mom and a dragonfly on my other foot because my mom loves dragonflies. I have the same tattoo as Rihanna on the back on my ankle, a little skull with a bow, I have a music symbol on my wrist, A star on the web of my hand and a tattoo on my other wrist that says Life Is A Beautiful Struggle. So really most of my tattoos are tiny, noticeable but tiny.

Some people think I have too many tattoos or piercings but it doesn't bother me. It's my body and I love each and every one of my tattoos.

I wait for Demi to reply back but she's probably still sleeping so I get up and wrap a sheet around me and sit on my window sill, I have a round window so it has a huge window sill that I sometimes use as a seat. I look out and watch the sunrise for a while. I watch Nick stir in his sleep about ten minutes later and see him looking over and smiling at me.

'Hey Handsome!', I smile and he sits up.

'Good Morning, how's your head?',

'I have a huge headache and I think I have a bump where some doofus was banging my head off the headboard last night but other than that it's fine', I say and he laughs.

'Hey, there's something I wanted to ask you', he looks at me and looks really awkward.

'Okay', I say walking back over to him and sitting on the bed.

'I was wondering if you'd be my date to my brother's wedding in 3 weeks, Demi's going so you'll know someone there and Joe and I will sit with you guys the whole day', he says, he looks really nervous.

'Yeah, of course. I'd love to. It's just as friend though, right?',

'Yeah, definitely. I just hadn't invited anyone yet and you're the only person I'd like to bring',

'Okay, sounds fun. Who will you tell your parents that I am?',

'My parents already know who you are',

'What?'

'Joe told them you were my girlfriend, when I told them that you weren't and we were just good friends they were happy that I'd got a friend that wasn't leading me down the wrong path as my mom put it',

'Oh, that's cool. Okay we have to get up, school starts in just over an hour and I still have to get showered and choose something to wear'.

Nick goes home about 5 minutes later, not before kissing my goodbye though and telling me he'd see me in school. I sneak him out the front door before anyone sees him.

Whilst getting dressed I receive a message from Demi.

'_Dollface :) Don't i always. What time do u start work tonight? x',_ Oh My God, I forgot I was working tonight. Damn. Which means I'm stuck with this stupid hangover for the rest of the day!

'_6 until 10 and I feel like I'm dyinggggg! How the hell did you talk me into drinking tequila last night? x',_

'_I didn't, it was ur idea :) Okay bubz I'll see ya in school ;) x'._

I get to school just in time, getting dressed while talking to yourself and telling yourself how sore your head hurts is not a good time saver.

I walk into homeroom looking like crap. My hair is tied up and my make-up is rushed, my shorts and tank top were just pulled out at random from my closet and I have sun glasses on to block the sun from making me feel even more like crap.

'Ah, Miss Cyrus. How nice of you to join us', my teacher sounds really cheerful and I just want to hit him with a brick.

'You're welcome', I smile sarcastically and his face straightens.

'Cyrus, you know I don't have time for your smart remarks and remove those sunglasses, you know they're against the rules', he shouts as I make my way to my chair. Nick and Demi are already there and I can see them trying not to laugh.

As soon as I sit at my desk my head goes straight to the desk with a huge bang. It's sore but it's a cold surface for me to sleep so I don't care. I doze off for 5 minutes while the teacher is talking and then the bell wakes me up. I feel like crap and it's only the start of school. Kill Me!

School drags in but 3pm comes and Demi and I go to my usual tattooist, he also does piercings. I explain to him what I want, a temple piercing. Demi cringes as she hears what I want and I smile. It won't be huge, it's just a tiny little diamond beside my eye. In 15 minutes it's over and Demi decides she wants a finger web piercing. Something I know she has been debating about for a while.

After she gets that done, we're about to leave when I decide to get snake bites on my bottom lip. They will only have little tiny bars in so it won't look tacky. When I look to see it's still only 4:30, I decide to get a new tattoo. I was in the spirit of it and when I'm like that then there's no stopping me.

I get Lady Gaga lyrics around my upper thigh. It's small writing and goes the whole way around. It says 'Find your freedom in the music and together we'll dance in the dark'.

When it's finished Demi and I go for something to eat before I go to work. Just another 4 hours to suffer a hangover and then I'll be fine.

**Opinions?**


	7. Shine your light as I reach for you

**Sorry it's been almost a week. I kinda lost interest for about 2 days and then I didn't like what I had origionally wrote and had to rewrite it. I find it easier to write from Miley's POV so it will be very unusual to be ssing Nick POV from now on. I might do another couple of chapters from Nick's POV but not many. **

**There's a bit of drama and stuff in this chapter thanks to Delta but I soon got that sorted but we still could possibly hear from Delta again very soon. There's also another name you might recognize in this chapter but he isn't staying long, trust me!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Miley POV**

Demi drops me off at work at 6 and says she'll pick me up again just after 10. I'm only in the place an hour, talking to some of the people I work with, Emily and Mandy when I turn around and I see Nick at one of the back tables with Delta. What the hell was he doing here with her?

Delta had a huge smile on her face but Nick looked completely bored. Was he dating her? If he was, why did he lie to me?

They sit for another while before I see them talking and then Delta storming out. Why would he bring her to the place that I work?

I text Demi just after Nick leaves and tell her what's happened. I know I shouldn't be but I'm kind of upset. I don't care if he dates her but he lies about it and then brings her to the place that I work, how shady is that?

'_Why is Nick on a date with Delta at Alonzo's? x',_

'_He is? Did he c u? x'._

'_No, does he know I work here? x',_

'_I don't think so. I'll talk to him when he gets in, I'm at Joe's now x'._

I get back to work, no point racking my brain to find out. Halfway through taking a customer's order I just break down. I start crying the more I think about it. What the hell is happening to me? Why am I such a dork?

I get a text from Demi about 15 minutes later. _'He didn't know u worked there, he says if u r upset he can come c u later and explain x',_

'_No I don't really wanna talk to him, he pissed me off x'._ I was upset. I was really annoyed. I don't really understand why but I was. Why would he come parade her about in front of me while I'm at work?

It's not the fact that he was dating her, it was that he lied and then brought her here which made me feel humiliated.

When I caught a grip of myself I went back to work. I was taking a customer's order when I saw a tall handsome guy walk through the door and smile at me. He sat down at the corner table and looked at his menu. I handed in the first customer's order and then went over to this guy.

'Hey, can I take your order?',

'I'll just have a coffee', he smiled.

'Coffee it is', I smile back and walk to get his order. When I walk back over to give him his coffee he looks up from texting on his phone.

'Hey, what time do you get off?', he asks,

'Ermmm… Ten',

'That's a shame I was going to ask if you wanted to come see this band with me',

'A band?',

'Yeah, they're playing down the street, my friend's band. They're pretty cool',

'Sorry, I can't. Thanks for the offer though', I smile, this guy is so hot.

'How about tomorrow?',

'Sorry, tomorrow is bad timing too',

'When's a good time?',

'I don't know, Sunday?',

'Done, I'll take you out',

'Cool, what's your name?',

'Liam, Liam Goodrem',

'Goodrem?'

'Yeah, I know it's weird',

'As in Delta?',

'Yeah, she's my sister. You know her?',

'Yeah, kinda. She was in here earlier',

'Yeah she was on a date with her boyfriend',

'Yeah, that's him', I grimace. Liam smiles before leaving and giving me his cell phone number. I don't plan on calling him, he's her brother and I don't want anything to do with her.

At 10, I get up to start closing up, Demi's car is outside and I just walk out the door and it starts to rain. Just my luck. I look over to Demi's car, it's not Demi, it's Nick. Why is he driving Demi's car after I told her I didn't want to speak to him?

I don't want him to drive me home so I start walking down the street in the pouring rain. He turns the car on and starts driving over to me. He slows down and waits for me to get in the car but I don't want to get in the car so he rolls down the window.

'Miley, where are you going?',

'Walking home, you fucking ruined everything',

'Miley I... I… Miley get in the car, please?', he asks driving the car along beside me.

'No, fuck you. Ya know, I didn't really care if you and Delta got back together but for me to come into work, the one place where I don't have to think about you and her together and then on the day that I feel like shit there you are, sitting with her', I stop and look at him.

'Miley it wasn't a date. She asked to talk to me. Miley get in the car and I'll explain everything',

'I said no Nick',

'Miley, please just let me drive you back',

'No I'm fine, I'll walk the 6 miles',

'Miley stop behaving like this, get in the damn car',

'Nick, you know what? I don't want to get in the fucking car, you made a complete fucking…ass out of me when you brought her to the place that I…fucking work. I felt like crap and I really don't need to hear what shit you try to fill my head with so just don't come back near me', I scream. I'm so frustrated and just let all my anger out, he could tell I was frustrated.

'Miley, I'm not having you walk home in this weather, get in the car, we don't have to talk, just let me make sure you get back safe, please?', he asks.

'Fine', I scream and get in the car.

We drive back to his house in silence until I break it,

'You really are an asshole, I didn't think you were like that. I thought that maybe you were actually a decent guy but obviously I was wrong. Do you even know how you made me feel?', I was fuming.

'I haven't even had the chance to explain',

'So explain',

'It wasn't a date, she asked to see me and I only went to break all contact with her and to tell her that she and I are definitely not back together',

'Nick, I don't believe you',

'Miley...',

'Save it, I don't even want to hear it Nick, just let me out here and I'll walk the rest', I tell him, there are only a few streets to go before we reach my house so he pulls the car over and he's about to say something when I just get out of the car and slam the door. Fuck this shit.

I walk to my house. Run up my stairs and punch a wall. Why did he make me feel like this? Why couldn't he just either be the asshole I always thought he was or be the nice guy I had got to know? Why did he have to be both?

Was he really telling the truth? Had he went there to break up with her once and for all? She did look pretty pissed. Maybe I should have listened to his explanation. I go into my bathroom and look at myself in the mirror, I look like crap. I'm just about to fix my make up when my phone buzzes.

'_Just wanna let u no, I didn't wanna hurt u. I went there 2 break everything off with Delta, I swear. I didn't no u worked there or I wudn't have went. I'm not gonna beg for u 2 listen 2 me because I really didn't do anything wrong and if u want to act like that then fine'._

'_Go to hell', _

'_Miley, please. I don't wanna fuck everything up. I like u, u know that, why would I ruin it by dating that whore?',_

'_Because you just can't help yourself Nick',_

'_Lies. With u I can't help myself, with her I don't even like being near her',_

'_I don't know Nick, I want to believe you',_

'_Please, if I pick u up, please just come out and talk 2 me',_

'_I'll come to you. Be outside in 5 minutes', _I could give him a chance, maybe. Just then I heard a zoom outside. The guy from down the street had bought a Lamborghini a couple of days ago. Nick had admired it when we'd passed it and told me that he's always wanted to drive one.

I look out and see that the guy was too busy kissing his girlfriend on the way into his house. I ran across the street and tried to get into his car. I don't know why, it just felt rebellious and fun. To my luck the door was open and I climbed in and pressed the button to start the car. I love cars that start with just a button, maybe I should get me one of these. I drive quietly out of the street and round to Nick's house. He's waiting outside for me and his face drops when he sees that I'm driving the Lamborghini.

'Can I drive it?', he asks,

'I don't know Nick, you were driving my car like a one eyed maniac the other day and these cars are twice as dangerous as mine', I tease him and I see him smirking at me and rolls his eyes playfully.

'I was not driving like a maniac. Please, you know how much I love these cars, I thought you were cool Miley',

'Don't use reverse psychology on me. I am cool, I'm really cool. You said it yourself', I tease.

'Come on, please. It'll be fun', he smiles. God, that smile!

'Fine',

'How did you get this car anyway?',

'I borrowed it', I say as I climb onto the passenger side.

'You stole it?',

'No, I plan to return it, I just wanna have a little fun with it first',

'You are crazy', he laughs and we drive off.

'Hey, before we talk, I have an idea', he smirks and I nod in acceptance. He drives us to the marina, we get out of the car and I lean on my car hood and watch him as he walks towards me. He is perfection. He stops right in front of me looking right into my eyes.

'Why are we here?', I look at him suspiciously for an explanation.

'Okay, don't laugh', he warns as I look at him with amusement on my face. We're parked at a marina. What the hell would we be doing here?

'Since I was a kid, I've always wanted to hijack a boat and since we're here I might just do it tonight',

'We're here because you drove us here',

'Yes, with good reason. To hijack a boat. I just want to go on it for a while and just relax',

'So what am I meant to do while you're out relaxing on a boat?',

'Come with me?',

'What?', I say shaking my head. I'm scared of water and boats.

'Please, I brought you here specifically because I thought you'd be cool and come with me',

'Nick no, I'm scared of the ocean, boats and I aren't really friends',

'I promise, I'll look after you. 20 minutes? Please?', he asks and I nod and follow him.

It's really dark and he holds on to me the whole time until we are standing beside a huge yacht. He helps me climb onto it and we lie down and look at the stars. He puts his arm underneath my head and pulls me closer to him.

'I wasn't lying to you earlier, I really did break it off with Delta',

'I know, I kinda believe you. I'm sorry for acting like a bitch. I just felt humiliated. She knew I worked there',

'She did?',

'Yeah,

'It was her idea to go there so she was probably asking me there and hoping to make you jealous or something, I don't know. Delta's mind is too poisonous for me to even understand it',

'And then her brother came in and asked me out',

'Liam?',

'Yeah, he seemed really determined to get me to go out with him and I told him I would call him but I doubt if I do',

'He's a douchebag. He tried to fight me once because I was dating Delta at the time',

'Why?',

'Just because he's an ass, that was why Delta and I broke up, well it was the final straw',

'Why didn't you just break up with her after you found out she dated all those other guys?',

'I did, she didn't take no for an answer, same as this time. Tonight I had to say it like four times loud and clear for her to finally understand and then she got pissed and walked out',

'And I thought I was having a tough night', I laugh and he chuckles.

We lay there for another while, just talking about school and I told him about my plans for New York, he seems really impressed that I have everything sorted out. But I don't. I'm terrified. I've never lived on my own in LA, never mind on the other side of the country. I do have doubts, as much as I love New York and the idea of my own independence and my own freedom, I want to travel too. I want to do it all before I'm 21. It's a huge goal, but it gives me the chance to experience new things before being the legal age to do crap that I've been doing since I was 16 and to do even more of it. Two and a half years is not a long time to travel the world and to find a steady job, to study in New York and make a name for myself in the fashion world. Without being uptight, a lot of my future involves my planning, deadlines and money.

Money is not a problem, I have a trust fund that my parents set up when I was born. Every birthday or Christmas, my parents would put more money into the trust fund. My two grandmothers would do the same, aunts and uncles too. Instead of huge presents, I would get money put into my trust fund. I wasn't like a little poor kid though, my parent's always gave us presents too. Like my car that I got on my 16th birthday. Also, my parents have great jobs, my dad is a judge at LA court house and my mom is a part time nurse so we never struggled.

'Come on Miles, let's go. It's almost 11:30', he says waking me out of my daydream.

'What did you say?', I ask, still a little dreamy.

'I said, let's go, it's getting late',

'No, you called me Miles. You've never called me Miles',

'Is there anything wrong with me calling you Miles?',

'No, I just… I've never heard you say it before',

'Oh',

'Nick?',

'Yeah?',

'Have you ever wanted to have sex on a boat?', I ask with an evil smile on my face.

'What are you insinuating, Cyrus?',

'Just thinking out loud, it could be fun', I laugh and he smiles and leans down to kiss me.

I lift myself up to straddle him and he helps me take of my shirt. We're still kissing as I unbutton his shirt and kiss down his neck. We're a little frantic and rushed but it's exciting too. He removed my thongs from under my skirt and unzips his jeans. With both hands on my ass he lifted me on his penis slowly sliding me up and down him. With every stroke he goes deeper feeding my wet vagina all of his meat. Laying me down on the roof of the boat and he leans down and kisses gentle kisses along my collar bone. With each stroke came a slap while he was grabbing my ass, going faster in me.

'Climb on top Miley', so I slowly sat on him, bouncing up and down with his hands on my hips. I rode him so hard, he was crying out. I stopped bouncing and started to slow grind on him, he didn't respond he just moaned. Then his knees locked up and his body started shaking and we both screamed in ecstasy and I slumped down on top of him.

We lay for another minute, steadying out breaths and then we started getting dressed again. We made it back to the car and began making out in the car.

'Miley, will you stay with me for the weekend?',

'What about your mom?',

'She left to go to my brother's place in Fresno for the weekend. It's just Joe and I in the house',

'Is your mom crazy?', I giggled,

'No, believe it or not Joe and I are very responsible',

'Seriously?',

'Okay, well I'm very responsible. We don't have to go in right now, we can be rebels and cause chaos or something', he laughs and I smile. I love his laugh. I nod and accept his offer, I guess school will be missed tomorrow. I know we shouldn't be taking so many days off school, especially in the first week but I can't say no to him.

We drive around for another while and he drives us to some house. We get out of the car and we have to scale a fence. In a skirt it's not so much fun but he helps me and we get over the fence. He tells me that I have to be really quiet as he leads me over to a swimming pool. We're practically breaking into someone's property.

'Nick, what are we doing here?',

'Just stay quiet… and enjoy', he kisses me in between the sentence and starts to take my top off. I smile and kiss him back.

'Care to skinny dip?', he smirks and I laugh and kiss him again.

We strip down all our clothes as fast as we can and I tie my hair back as he jumps into the pool. I grin and laugh as he uses a finger to order me to join him. I stand naked and strut over to the pool. I sit down at the side of the pool and he swims over and pulls me in. I moan as she feel his hands grab my hips and lift me up, his penis is soon stiff and slides into my depths easily.

I throw my head back moaning louder and louder as he continually stabbed into me violently. The water churning as his penis repeatedly slips out of me only to slam back in. I claw at his back with my nails.

He groans as he felt himself grow close again and starts to suck on my neck to let me know he's close. I smash my lips against his forcing my tongue into his mouth and wrestling with his.

He throws his head back yelling loudly as I throw mine back moaning as his penis twitched and throbbed before exploding deep within me. We both orgasm, we're both really breathless and he leans down to kiss me again. We kiss for a minute before I see something from the corner of my eye. The light in the house has just been switched on. Nick and I both jump up and grab our stuff and hide in the bush to get our clothes back on.

We see a man coming to the window to look out and see what the noise was. Nick is sniggering beside me but I look to see who the man is. Mr Dawson, our principal.

'Nick, was that who I think it was?', I ask when we got back to the car. We'd scaled the fence from behind the bush and we were now driving out of the street.

'Yeah',

'Did you know he lived there?',

'I might have',

'Nick, you idiot. What would have happened if we got caught?',

'We didn't',

'Yeah, luckily',

'Miley, that was not luck, that was skill',

'Get your head out of your ass, Jonas', I laugh and he smiles at me.

'Come on', he smiles,

'Where are we going?',

'We're going to get rid of this car',

'No we'll just take it back and park it',

'And if he's already noticed it's gone, he would have called the police and they will be searching for it. If we go and either sink it or burn it out, we'll be fine. No DNA',

'I get the feeling that you've done this before',

'Maybe once… twice, okay about six times but never on a Lamborghini',

'Maybe we should call Joe or Demi to come pick us up', I suggest and he nods.

I call Demi and tell her what's happening and to come to the field where we're burning the car. She said she was coming for us, but not before giving us a lecture about our immaturity. Nick set the car alight and it was only in flames for a couple of minutes before Demi and Joe turned up. We sat and watched the car in flames for a couple of minutes before we left.

'That was an unneeded act of vandalism, Miley', warned Demi,

'Yeah but it was fun', I laugh and we go back to Nick's house.

We settle on his couch and watch a movie, Demi falls asleep and Joe carries her up to bed when he's tired. Nick and I lay on his couch for a while longer, just talking.

'You are in for an amazing day tomorrow Miley',

'Oh really?',

'Yeah, let's just say tomorrow is going to be pretty awesome',

'Yeah, well so is your birthday',

'What do you have planned for my birthday?',

'I'm not telling you, you'll just have to wait and see',

'Please, just tell me. I need to know what to wear',

'Just dress casual',

'That doesn't help',

'Look Nick, believe me, you'll love it',

'If I guess it right, will you tell me?',

'No, your birthday is less than a week away, just wait for it',

'But I want to know',

'Tough. Just decide who you love the most to bring with you. There's only three other people that can come with you', I grin and he looks at me curiously.

'When's your birthday?',

'November',

'What date?',

'23rd, my birthday is usually around Thanksgiving',

'I usually go to Tennessee for Thanksgiving', he smiles,

'Why?',

'My grandmother lives there and we only see her when we go to her for Thanksgiving and she comes to us for Christmas and Fourth of July',

'That's awesome, I'd love to go to Tennessee',

'I didn't know you were a country girl?',

'It's a secret', I laugh,

'I would take you but we only go at Thanksgiving and that's interrupting with your birthday this year and you probably spend that time of year with your family',

'Yeah, but I'd totally go. It could be cool',

'If we're still really close and you're allowed to go then we'll go this year',

'Really?',

'Yeah, if you want',

'Yeah, definitely'.

We make out for a little while and then decide to go to bed, it's almost 4am and we are beyond tired.

**Opinions?**


	8. We're perfectly imperfect

**Okay I apologize for taking so long with this, I rewrote it like 4 times and now I think I've finally got it right. I loved writing this chapter, I love when a chapter just flows and you're constantly writing. I hope this was worth the wait. Also I will be posting pictures of Miley's outfits on my profile from now on. If you didn't see on my profile, I started a new story called When You Look Me In The Eyes, it's just an idea I'm toying with right now but it's going good so far. This will be my main story though, for now. **

**I'm adding some new characters into this story but Niley and Jemi will be the main people in the story. So Selena is Selena Gomez, Justin is Justin Bieber. Jacob is Taylor Lautner and I'll be introducing Taylor Swift in the next chapter too. This chapter explains some more detail about Demi and Delta too. Unfortunately, we might not have seen the end of Delta, I'm not sure yet. Selena, Jacob, Justin and Taylor will not be in every chapter either just in case you were wondering. They'll drop in every once in a while. Emily and Mandy are Emily Osment and Mandy Jiroux, just in case you didn't know or something.**

**Enjoy and thank you for your patience :))**

I smile as I wake up and Nick's arms are around me, he was so cute when he was sleeping. The sunlight is shining through the window almost blinding me as I stroke Nick's arm gently. He mumbles in his sleep before opening his eyes to see if I notice.

'Was I sleeptalking?',

'A little', I laugh as he cringes.

'Nick, what is that on my feet?',

'Elvis',

'Presley?',

'My dog you geek',

'Why is your dog trying to break my legs?',

'He's not he's just a big dog',

'Does he always sleep on your bed, with you?',

'A lot of the time',

'In case you get lonely at night?', I tease and Nick shakes his head in embarassment. I get up off his bed and look at Elvis, he's really cute. He's just looking back at me and I laugh.

'So, what's on the cards today?', I ask as Nick just lays there.

'Demi suggested jet-skiing',

'Cool, well I'm gonna go home and get changed and stuff, what time are we leaving?',

'I don't know, I'll go ask', Nick smiles as he gets out of bed. He reached for my hand and pulls me with him.

'Hey that was freaking sore', I whisper to him and he shushes me. I look at him, I'm shocked. How dare he just shush me! He turns to look at me again and starts laughing at me.

'Miles, they're having sex, we have to stay quiet', he whispers and my eyes almost pop. Demi and Joe are on the other side of the door that I have my ear to and having sex. Ewwww, this is gross.

'Nick, stop it. We're not listening to this. Come on',

'Just wait a second, we have to find a way to talk to Demi',

'I think she's a little busy',

'I know she's busy...', Nick says back but is interrupted when Joe's door swings open. We both turn to look at Joe who does not look happy.

'What the hell are you two doing?', he asks and Nick and I look at each other and laugh.

'You okay bro?', asks Nick

'Don't patronize him, Joe you look angry, was that not the happy ending you were hoping for?', I laugh and Joe stares at me as Nick sniggers beside me. I hear Demi laughing on Joe's bed but Joe still looks quite angry.

'What do you want?', he asks

'We were just wondering what time we're going out today?',

'Cause Miley needs to go home and shower, cause she stinks', Nick laughs and I turn and punch him on the arm.

'We're leaving at ten, now can you both fuck off, I'm busy', says Joe in a deadpan voice. Wow he really is pissed.

'Yes but remember, use protection', I joke as I'm walking away and Joe chases after Nick and I.

'You ready?', Nick asks me as we're about to get onto a jet ski, Demi and Joe have already took off and are about a mile out already.

'The question is, are you ready?', I laugh and he smirks at me.

He brings out a whole new level of confidence in me, in a week! I've never been this upfront or bold and the BAM! I become friends with him and I'm saying things I would never normally say out loud and I'm not afraid to be myself. It feels awesome. He makes me feel confident and comfortable, I've never had that with anyone except my family and Demi. Nick and I have settled into this little routine or whatever you want to call it of us just joking around, having fun, no pressure to be anything other than who we are. I feel free.

It's weird, Nick's so quiet and... organized. Like really organized. I expected him to be really uptight after I saw his bedroom. Someone once told me there's two types of people in the world. Putters and Leavers. Putters are more uptight, they like things their own way, organized how they like it and Leavers are more carefree, like me. Nick's a Putter, he puts things in places, he doesn't leave them there. I just throw things and find them later on where they've landed. I don't put too much planning into everything I do, Nick does. We're total opposites and I know people say opposites attract and stuff but Nick and I, in the last 4 days, have totally gelled together, we're almost glued at the hip. As well as Nick and I being opposites, Nick's totally sensitive, secretly. He doesn't like to let people see that side to him and I've only seen it briefly. There have been a couple of times in the last couple of days that I can see he's getting annoyed that I've said something or that I've just left something somewhere but he has a lot of self discipline, he stopped himself from arguing with me or getting annoyed, I guess I bring out a slight laidback side to him.

Behind closed doors a week ago I wouldn't have voiced my opinion as freely as I do now and believe me, I can be really outspoken. I like being different from others. Nick called me a maverick a couple of days ago and I guess that's maybe what it is that is different about me. I don't like living up to people's expectations, I don't care what people think, I don't live for people to judge me. That's just who I am. I guess that's why I'm an athiest, maybe it was to rebel against my parents but I believe that a person's life should not have limits just because of their religion. I feel religion limits people's desires to live their own lives.

To live remains an art which everyone must learn, and which no one can teach.

My opinions get me into arguments every once in a while but why can't I voice my opinion? I'm sick of people expecting me to be something and stereotyping me. I study really hard for school, maybe it's because I'm a hypocrite in what I said about people judging me, because I don't want people just knowing me for one thing, being funny or being that girl who walks around school in shorts and heels or being that girl with the tattoos and piercings. I can be all those things. Most people live and die being known for one thing, their whole lives and what they lives for being described in one sentence or less. I don't want that, I don't know what my future holds but I don't want my life to be like that, I want the people around me to be able to write pages and pages about me because I influenced them or I made them feel a special way or the memories that we shared, I don't know. But I don't want my life to be summarized in one sentence. It would just feel worthless. You know?

But then it comes back full circle, I want to feel that I've influenced people and people have a nice opinion of me and then sometimes I just think 'fuck this, I'm not living for anyone else, I want to have fun', but it always just leads me to argue with myself about how I want to live. I know, it's stressful being in my mind!

I argue with myself over pointless stuff that doesn't mean anything because I'm wasting time. I'm rambling, I do that a lot when I talk about myself. Damn I must have an ego. I only do it because it's you guys, yes you, the people reading my mind right now. Philosophical, was it not? Now I'm really rambling and Nick is looking at me like I'm an alien. Snap out of it Miles!

I smile at him as I sit on the jet ski, he sits behind me as we set off on the jet ski, he trusts me enough to be in control of steering, I don't know why because I have no faith in myself but I'll give it a shot. Oh Miley, you're ever the optimistic. We start speeding out to meet up with Joe and Demi, Joe has finally forgave us for torturing him earlier, it was just too good of an opportunity to tease him that I had to, Joe being angry and trying not to laugh is one of the funniest things I have ever seen and Demi, being the best friend that she is, talked to him for us to try and lighten the mood.

'Miles, slow down', Nick says in my ear as I'm going full speed over to Demi. I smirk at him and he shakes his head in disbelief and chuckles. His hands are resting around my waist and it feels... comfortable, normal, perfect?

We drive by Demi and Joe and I see a flash, Demi taking a picture of Nick and I. Demi loves taking pictures to capture memories and then when Demi and I are like 90, we can look back and laugh. We used to have scrapbooks that we'd glue all our pictures into, I only made like 3 but Demi was really into it when we were 16, I guess at the time she had nothing better to do with her time, she was living in hell. Now she didn't have to go through that anymore, her mom was moving to Miami whcih meant Demi was going to live with her dad. And get this, Demi's dad only lives 3 houses away from me, Demi and I will be neighbors. How cool is that?

It also meant that when Demi and myself needed somewhere to go over spring break, we're hitting up Miami. I know I'm excited too. Cool huh?

'Nick, take the bars', I ask Nick and he reaches his hand out to control the steering. He slows down a little, finally happy that he has contol, that's another thing about Nick, he doesn't like anyone controlling what happens to him. Another personality trait of a Putter. Go Figure!

He watches as I spin myself around and wrap my legs around him. He smirks, he probably thinks this is me trying to seduce him, it's so not, I'm going to lie back across the bar and sunbathe, like any normal 17 year old girl at the beach would do. I'm not crazy!

He looks a little disappointed as he sees that I'm just laying back and shifts himself up a little so he's not way at the back. His shifting is grinding against me and I laugh as his right hand comes around and touches my back, I shiver at the contact and he laughs.

'You a little on edge there Miles?', he smiles and I look at him, bite my lip and smile. He hates when I do that in public, because I know that turns him on and he can't do anything about it.

'You know I hate when you do that',

'That's why I do it Jonas!',

'You are such a tease', he laughs and I stick my tongue out at him. He stops the jet ski and just looks at me.

'Why did you stop?',

'We need to talk',

'We are talking',

'No seriously. I just want to know one thing',

'Okay',

'Why do you hate Delta?',

'I just do', I said, I was getting a little uncomfortable. I did not expect this question, at all.

'I just want to know, I know you're not a jealous person Miley so it's not because I used to date her. You obviously hate her for another reason and all I want is to find out the reason and then it will never be brought up again',

'Why are you asking?',

'I just want to know, what did she do Miley?',

'It's not my place to tell Nick',

'Well you hate her for a reason, what's your reason for hating her?',

'She just, she's a bitch. I'm just sticking up for my friend',

'So this is about Demi?', he asks and I nod. I can't lie to him.

'She bullied Demi for like, most of Demi's life. Demi was miserable, Delta made her feel like that. How can she make people feel like that and still have a perfect life?',

'Believe me, Delta's life is anything but perfect', he says and I glare at him. How dare he stick up for her!

'I don't care about and I don't want to know about Delta's personal life. I mean she had a perfect life in school, perfect grades without working for them, always had a boyfriend, she sailed through high school, Nick. The rest of us have to deal with everyday stuff and Delta just didn't have a care in the world because she had all those ass-kissers she called friends to tell her how perfect she is. I spent every single day of sophomore year telling Demi she was beautiful and kind and not to let people like Delta get her down, Demi was traumatized by Delta and her friends', I feel my eyes starting to well up and Nick hugs me.

'Okay, you don't need to cry, I know how she makes people feel, she bullied my sister, she treated me like crap, you're right she is a bitch!',

'You have a sister?',

'Half sister and a half brother. I don't see them a lot, they live in Burbank. My parents broke up a couple of times around the time that I was born and my dad had a girlfriend',

'Sorry, I didn't know',

'No, it's fine. My mom got over it. You'd like Selena, she's the same age as us, Jacob is a year older',

'I can't believe I didn't know this before now',

'Yeah I don't shout it from rooftops or anything', he laughs and I giggle with him, my tears completely gone, thanks to him.

It was the first time I had ever said out loud why I hated Delta. Demi knew, Joe had guessed by what Demi had told him and going back to that place, the place in sophomore year when Demi was suffering just unleashed my emotional side. I hate seeing Demi sad. I don't know how Demi was brave enough to sit in a car with Delta the night of Trace's gig but she found the strength and the energy to forget for one night so I wasn't starting a fight that didn't need to be fought. Demi's a lot stonger person now, she's a lot more positive. She's still a little paranoid, a little withdrawn from a lot of people but she doesn't let it hold her back as much anymore.

Demi at 16 was a completely different person than now. She's still, in some aspects, the same person but Demi at her lowest point was a scary thing, even for me. I had to watch her suffer and know I couldn't do anything. Demi and I made a pact when we were 13, that we would never be without the other. We would grow old as best friends, almost like sisters and die together. It was a little morbid for two 13 year olds to be talking about but it was almost like a comfort to be saying how you and your best friend will always be best friends.

Then when Demi's mom found out about her cutting, her eating disorders, her mom freaked out. Her mom thought Demi was going crazy, thinking the accusations aimed at her husband about raping Demi were false, she had Demi put into a hospital for examination. I can still remember the night Demi had found a way to escape her house and come to tell me.

_'She's sending me away', Demi said as we both lay on our stomachs my floor, just looking at each other, sharing a best friend moment. We were hlding hands, she was telling me about her pain._

_'I hate her. I wanna get away from her and her house. Go somewhere where I won't be miserable, find someone that makes me happy', Demi cried._

_'You will, I'll make sure of it. You'll find someone that makes you feel beautiful and special and everything your mom has ever said or done will be a part of your life that you won't even remember',_

__'She wants me gone, out of her life. To a place where I'll be on my own, just me. She thinks I'm crazy and I'm starting to believe it myself. Everyone would be safer if I was gone. It would be better if I just let the doctors take me',__

_'I feel like I'm never going to see you again',_

_'You will see me again. We're going to grow old together. It's gonna be you and me, living in a big house. These two old biddies with all these cats. I mean, I bet we even die on the same day'._

_'You swear?',_

_'Honey, I need your pocket knife', she said as I reached for my pocket knife._

_'My blood, your blood, our blood', Demi said as she sliced a part of each of our hands and held them together. We lay for another little while just talking about Demi, her struggles, how she felt. _

_'There are days I'm so miserable I don't even care if I die or not. I don't cut my arms to bleed to death but there are some days when I don't even have enough energy to care. I could bleed to death and not worry about how others would feel. Is that selfish?',_

_'No, but you__ die on me, Demi please, 'cause we're supposed to die together, at the same time. You promised me that, and today is not that day, it's not this year, it's not until we're old and grey and knitting sweaters for our great-great-grandchildren',_

_'I know. And I never break promises, not to you. You've never broken a promise to me. That's why we're best friends'._

Sometimes that conversation still haunts me. Demi is one of the strongest people I know, I could never have gone through what she went through and still be standing strong.

'Come on, let's catch up to Joe and Demi', smiles Nick sincerely and I nod in agreement.

I turn back around so I was facing the bars again and we started steering over to Demi and Joe who had stopped and were making out. We drive near them before I steer sharply making the back end of the jet ski spin and we splash Joe and Demi before driving off. Demi is fuming as she sees us laughing. They start to chase after us but Nick and I have clearly won already.

'You look really pretty Miles', Demi smiles at me, we're in middle of getting dressed for Joe's party.

My mom didn't take me staying off school too well but she promised not to tell my dad as long as it doesn't happen again. I gave her scout's honor. Hopefully next time I just don't get caught. Joe's party will be so cool, he's bringing soome college friends and most of Demi and my friends from school are invited.

'Joe said Selena and Jacob are coming', smiles Demi

'Have you met them?', I ask looking at Demi through the reflection in my mirror as I straighten my hair, I don't wear my hair straight often but it's a nice change.

'Yeah, they're pretty cool. I've only met them briefly though. Joe isn't really all that close to them. He has like a... grudge against his dad because of it',

'I didn't think Joe held grudges. He's so laidback and friendly. I guess it hit him hard',

'Yeah, he doesn't like to talk about it',

'Yeah, Nick didn't say much about it either, I guess it was probably worse that I'm thinking. Knowing my big mouth, I'm probably best just keeping my mouth shut',

'I agree Miles', Demi smiles,

'Thanks for your support Dems', I smile sarcastically and she laughs at me.

Pretty soon we're ready to go and Demi drives us to Joe's. I tell my mom I'll be in late and she tells me to be careful but before she even finishes her sentence, Demi has dragged me out the door. Demi's wearing a little silver sparkly dress. A typical Demi dress. She loves silver and things that glitter. I decided just to dress casual but dressy. I'm wearing a black and white dress with a pattern and black heels... as always. I'm wearing some white and silver jewelry and a normal amount of make up, not too much but a lot of eye liner, my saviour!

We arrive at the party, Nick's parents are visiting his brother Kevin in Fresno for the weekend. The house is already crowded and we find Nick and Joe in the kitchen talking to some dark haired girl and a blond dude. We only stand at the kitchen doorway and Demi and I start dancing like two idiots as everyone turns to look at us and we laugh at ourselves.

'There they are!', smiles Joe as he runs to hug us, Demi more than me but it turns into one of Joe's bear hugs. Something I'm used to when he's in a good mood. He's crazy and random when he's happy or drunk.

Nick laughs watching me try and manoeuvre my way out of the hug and holds his hand out for me to hug him. I laugh and hug him while dancing to 'Bad Romance'.

'Hi, I'm Selena', smiles the dark haired girl and I turn to look at her.

'Oh My Gosh, hi. I'm Miley', I smile and she shakes my hand and I feel Nick wrap his arm around my back, resting it on my hip.

'This is my boyfriend Justin', she smiles and turns to her boyfriend, he looks about 14.

'Hey Justin, how are you?',

'Doing good, how are you Miley?',

'I think once I have a drink I'll be fine', I laugh and Nick starts to reach over to get me a drink and I stop him.

'Nick no, it's okay. I have to go make a phonecall anyway. I'll get one when I come back. Thank you though', I smile and I release myself from Nick's grip and walk outside to the garden. I call Emily, I told her I would call her so she and Mandy could come over to the party.

'Dude, you need to get over here. This is your kind of a party. It's full of college guys', I laugh as Emily groans down the phone.

'Miles I got roped into babysitting my nephew',

'Awww, too bad Em. This party is off the hook. Are you working tomorrow?',

'Yeah, all day. When are you in?',

'I'm not in until Sunday. I was surprised I got tonight off. I'll get drunk for you',

'Yeah thanks Miles', Emily laughs sarcastically and I laugh back. I get off the phone and I'm about to walk back in the door when a really cute guy stops me. His friends soon dispurse and it's just him and I. He stands at the doorway, he's really cute.

'Hey, I'm Zac', he smiles confidently.

**Trouble in Paradise? **

**A cocky Zac or a sweet Nick? Which would you rather have?**


	9. Live to Party!

**Short chapter. Sorry but I just wanted to get it uploaded so I can finish off the next chapter of WYLMITE. This chapter is a filler, it's just full of random stuff but it shows how strong Niley are already. I think.**

**I hope you like it and THANKKKKKK YOUUUUUU for the amazing reviews. I was so happy and excited with them I done a 5-second dance party! **

'Hello', I reply nonchalantly, he might be cute but he is far too cocky to be even anywhere near my type.

'And your name is?',

'Miley',

'Hey Miley',

'I already said hello',

'Fierce, I like it', he says. Gosh this guy is so cocky. I hate guys like this. I'm trying my hardest to get away from him but he's blocking the doorway. Dick.

'Wanna dance?', he smiles

'Sorry, I'm not interested', I say, I'm starting to get pissed now.

'Maybe later', he says, I'm almost positive he feels embarrassed as he moves to the side to let me by.

I go back into the house and Nick smiles at me. I smile back and go to the drinks table, I need alcohol. I can't go to rough on the vodka though, I have drinking stories that would put Lindsay Lohan to shame. I do stupid stuff when I'm drunk and Demi normally helps!

'Miles, this is my brother Jacob', Joe smiles as Jacob and a really tall blonde girl are standing beside him.

'Oh My Gosh, hey. How are you?',

'I'm good, this is my girlfriend Taylor',

'Hey Taylor. OH My Gosh, you're really tall', she laughs, I have a tendancy to just blurt out crap that's only meant to be heard in my mind. Like with you, so that you can be like, _'Oh My God Miley, you're a genius, you're so funny!',_ you know? No? How dare you? I am funny! See how I ramble? Funny huh?

Taylor looks at me weird, I'm not surprised, I'm arguing with myself! I smile and she looks a little relieved that I'm not being taken over my the devil or something. I finsih my drink and go pick another and I see Nick from across the kitchen smirk at me.

I'm searching around the house for Demi, I've been here for 3 hours and I'm really drunk, I can't even see where I'm going.

'MILEYYYYYYYY', I'd know that voice anywhere.

Demi is also drunk and rushes up to me and hugs me. She's so cheerful and excited. I laugh at her being drunk even though I'm just as drunk. We start acting goofy and I hear Rihanna coming on the CD Player and Demi and I start dancing. I glance over at Nick who's smirking at me and Selena who's laughing with us. Demi and I are being so goofy that she falls in her heels and we both fall down laughing. Everyone cheers and Demi and I are laughing hysterically that Nick and Joe have to help us up. Nick takes me outside to calm me down but I'm still laughing hysterically. He's holding me upright and sat me on a chair beside the pool.

'Hey Miley', came a voice over my shoulder. Nick and I look up and it's Zac.

'Can I help you?', I ask. Talk about a mood changer. I was happy and hysterical and now I'm back to being pissed off. This guy is wasting his own time. I already told him I'm not interested.

'I was just coming over to see if you wanted to dance yet',

'I told you earlier I wasn't interested',

'fine, Slut!', he mumbles as he walks away.

'What the fuck did you just call her?', asks Nick standing up. I'd heard what Zac said but I was just going to let it go, he was just a loser but Nick looks genuinely angry.

'What?', asks Zac, laughing at Nick.

'I said, what the FUCK did you just call her? Are you deaf?', Nick is right up in his face and people are starting to look around and watch what is happening.

'Nick don't. He's just an idiot', I say standing up to hold Nick back.

'No Miley. He called you a slut. You're my friend and no one calls my friend a slut',

'Nick come on. This is immmature. Just leave it. He's just some asshole that uses his mouth to compensate for his tiny dick', I say and Nick backs away. I turn and look at Zac who is standing like he's ready for a fight. Asshole.

'You're lucky she's here or I would have kicked your ass', says Nick looking at Zac.

'Whatever she's nothing but a slut anyway', says Zac and this time around it annoys me. Because he thinks he can get away with it. I see Nick jump to go after him again and I push him back.

'Let me handle this', I whisper and he nods while still staring down Zac.

I turn around and all my anger just comes out, so much that I kick Zac between his legs and when he bends down to nurse them or whatever the hell he was doing, Demi pushes him into the pool. It feels a little too much like Charlie's Angels but I'm just happy Nick didn't fight. I watch as Nick and Joe are laughing but I'm not in the mood for hysterics anymore and walk back into the house. I walk up to Nick's room, I just need a couple of minutes to calm down. I'm really still angry, how dare that asshole call me a slut!

'Come on', I say to Demi and she looks surprised at me

'Where are we going?',

'A bar, I want to dance and get drunk without wrecking someone's house', I say and they just looks at me. Nick, Selena, Joe, Jacob, Taylor and Justin all just look at me.

'Okay, we'll go to a bar, it sounds fun but we need to clear this place out so go and calm down in the bathroom and we'll leave in 5 minutes', says Joe and all the guys start clearing the place out. Demi and I follow Selena and Taylor up to the bathroom.

'Miley this place is bouncing', laughs Demi as we walk into the bar.

I wasn't in the place 30 seconds before Demi and I ran to the dancefloor. We pulled Selena and Taylor up pretty soon after and I saw Nick smiling at me. He does that a lot. Just smiles at me at random times or when I'm not expecting it and then he makes me all mellow inside. I smile back and leave the dancefloor and go over to sit beside him. He puts his arm around the top of my chair and I hear Joe and Justin talking about soccer and immediately decide to join in. Yeah that's right, I'm a closeted sports fan!

Nick looks at me, he looks impressed that I know about sports but why wouldn't I know about sports? Like I said, I'm a freaking genius! Wow Miles, so humble and modest. Not egotistical at all!

'Oh My God, my feet hurt so bad!', groaned Demi. We'd walked back from the bar, looking like crap, might I mention. I, however, had a piggyback ride from Nick for the last half mile. It was now almost 6am and we had just made it back to Nick's house. They all collapse on the couches and I make my way to the floor and ask Nick to lie down beside me, he comes over and lays down, moving his arm to behind my head so I can use it as a pillow and another one is resting across my stomach. I almost immediately fall asleep. In his arms.

I wake up to the sound of glass being broken, I look up and Demi looks panicked.

'What are you doing?', I ask, I sound like the grim reaper.

'I was getting up to go to the bathroom and then being me, I decide to wreck all the dishes',

'Go to the bathroom, I'll clean it up. Please tell me you only broke this one',

'I hope so, otherwise I might not have a bright future', Demi says, half joking. I'm in the middle of lifting all the shattered pieces of glass when I hear Nick groan in his sleep. I turn around to look at him and he's looking back at me, a little half-smile on his face.

'Demi?',

'As always. She's so clumsy', I laugh quietly, trying not to wake the others up. Demi come back downstairs and helps me clean up.

'What time is it?', I ask Nick as I lay back down beside him. Demi was finishing the cleaning up her own mess.

'It's almost ten, wow this floor is uncomfortable',

'Thank God I can only lay on it for another couple of minutes',

'Why?',

'I have to go, I have a yoga class at eleven',

'You do yoga at eleven o'clock on a Saturday morning?',

'Yeah, it's never normally after just four hours sleep but I'll be fine',

'What time is it over?',

'Twelve thirty',

'Where is it?',

'Why do you wanna know?',

'I'll come pick you up and we can go to lunch or something',

'Like a date?', I tease him, he knows I'm just teasing.

'No, as friends',

'Ah, your little catchphrase',

'Well, it's not a date. It's friends having lunch. I have someone I want you to meet anyway',

'Who?',

'You'll find out after lunch',

'I never said I was going to lunch', I grin and he laughs at me.

'Miley, you're coming to lunch. Is it that gym at Westlawn?',

'Yes and remember, I'm vegetarian so we're not going to a steakhouse!',

'Fine, we'll have sushi or something', he smiled as I get up and start getting ready to go home. He walks me out to the door and kisses me goodbye. Not something he has done in public or when we're with other people, ever!

**Who do you think he wants her to meet? I'd tell you but that would just spoil it :)) **


	10. You shaped me into what I am

**I can't believe I'm on the tenth chapter and I'm still only on the 5th day, this is still pretty much the start. I have a feeling this story is going to be reallyyyyyy long! Like 50 chapters but I'll write as long as others read, I just hope my writing doesn't become boring :) **

**Enjoy :)**

'Miley, what time do you call this?', asks my dad as I walk through the door, I feel terrible and I'm sure it shows.

'I was at a party last night and just crashed at Nick's house',

'Who's Nick?',

'My friend from school, it was his party and he said I could crash at his house',

'It's great that you had his permission, shame you didn't ask your mother or myself', he is pissed! My mom is sitting beside him giving me a stern look, something she doesn't do often and when she does do it you know you're in trouble but I can never take her seriously with that look on her face.

'Sorry daddy, it was really late, I didn't want to wake you',

'Next time, let us know where you are', he looks at me with a harsh glare before leaving the room. I nod and look at my mom.

'Well, now that you've been told off, get dressed, we have yoga in an hour', says my mom as she follows my dad to the kitchen. I run upstairs to get dressed before I piss them off anymore.

'Let's get lunch', smiles my mom as we walk out of the yoga studio.

'Sorry mom, I can't. I have a lunch date with Nick',

'Nick?',

'Yeah Nick, the guy who's party I went to last night',

'Is Nick a boyfriend?', my mom smiles, she's teasing me. I've never brought a boyfriend home, I guess she's just hoping I'm not a lesbian.

'No, he's a friend',

'That's a shame, he sounds like a nice boy',

'I haven't told you anything about him',

'You're choosing to spend time with him, you must like him',

'No, I don't like him like that, we're just friends. Although Noah enjoys his company and Trace thought he was cool',

'Noah met him?',

'Yeah he helped me babysit last week',

'That's sweet',

'Yeah, okay mom. Anyway, there he is. Maybe we can do something tonight to make up for lunch?',

'You can't',

'What?',

'Your dad and I are going to your dad's boss' birthday party, you're babysitting Noah, young lady!',

'Oh yeah, I forgot about that. Okay then maybe some other time?',

'Yes, now go. Your boyfriend is waiting for you, you should invite him to dinner tonight',

'I'm not inviting him to dinner',

'You should, I'm sure your dad would be happy to meet him', she laughs as I walk towards Nick shaking my head. I hate when she decides to be funny.

'What the fuck is that?', I ask Nick, he's smiling at me while sitting on a motorcycle. A fucking motorcycle!

'It's our ride',

I'm not getting on that thing',

'Don't be a pussy!',

'I'm not a pussy, I'm just not getting on that thing',

'Miles, come on. I'm starving',

'I'm not getting on that bike',

'It's safe Miley. I swear',

'Where did you get it?',

'It's an early birthday present from my parents',

'I thought you were getting your car fixed for your birthday',

'Change of plan, I got this instead',

'Excellent', I say sarcastically.

'Just get on, please? I promise it's safe',

'You really promise?',

'Yes', he smiles as he hands me a helmet and I reluctantly reach for it. Jesus Christ, why am I doing this? Oh yeah that's right, because for some weird reason this boy could make me do anything and I'd go along with it. Why am I so easily persuaded? Damn me!

'If I die...',

'Miley you will not die',

'Like I was saying, If I die, I will come back and haunt you and make your life miserable, forever',

'Deal',

When did you get your licence for a bike?',

'What licence?', he grins and I slap his arm.

'Of all the Italian restaurants in Los Angeles, you bring me to one in Culver City?', I ask when we turn up outside a little restaurant ten minutes later.

'This place is awesome. The food is great, you'll like it',

'How do you know?',

'Call it instinct', he grins and takes hold of my hand. He leads me into the restaurant and we sit near the window, there's no impressive view but at least he's thoughtful. He smiles at me as a waitress takes our orders.

'How are you feeling?',

'About?',

'After last night?',

'Oh that, yeah I feel like I'm dying, can't you tell?', I laugh

'No, you look like you've had a considerable amount of hours sleep',

'Bullshit', I accuse and he laughs.

'So who is this person you want me to meet?',

'You'll find out soon',

'Just tell me', I beg with a puppy face on and he smiles.

'No',

'Okay let's play a game, I know it sounds gay, however, I think we should ask each other questions, find out more about each other', I smile

'You're right, that is gay',

'Come on Nicky', I tease and he stares at me.

'Don't call me that', he warns

'Fine but how else are we going to get to know each other?',

'I can think of a few things. Anyway, finding out about someone is not by asking questons, it's spending time together and we've been inseperable for almost a week',

'Okay fine, I thought it would be a fun thing to do but we don't have to', I say as Nick looks down, twiddling his thumbs.

'Okay fine, what do you want to know?', he asks

'Anything',

'Wow, that helps',

'Tell me what makes you 'you' what's important to you?',

'We've talked about this before', he points out.

'Okay, tell me your favorite song, movie, anything',

'I like... 60's soul music',

'What? Really?',

'Yeah, Percy Sledge, Ben E. King and all that stuff. I love old country music and 80's rock',

'Wow, that's cool',

'Are you only realizing now that I'm cool?',

'Yeah, I think so', I laugh

'How about you?',

'I like anything',

'Wow, that narrows it down',

'Yeah, I'm really specific, huh?',

'I love your sarcasm', he smiles genuinely and I smile at him. I'm turning into mush!

'I like your smile, it's really cute',

'Did you just call me cute?', he questions and I laugh

'No I said your smile is cute',

'Oh, well thank you', he grins.

'So, what else is there to know about you?',

'You already know a lot about me',

'I don't. All I know is that you're funny, sometimes. I want to know all the weird stuff like, what pisses you off? or what do you do for fun? or what turns you on?', I laugh at the last part as Nick just smiles at me.

'You do know these questions are pointless?',

'Yes, I still want to know',

'So you can hold it against me?',

'Would I ever do that?', I ask, a cunning little smile on my face.

'Yes, you would',

'Okay then, so tell me something else',

'I'm just going to keep dodging these questions', he smirks

'Why?',

'They're invading my privacy', he jokes and I scoff at him.

'Will you tell me some other time?',

'Somehow I have a feeling you'll work them out by yourself', he smiles as our food comes and I smile back at him.

'So, are we finally going to meet this mysterious person?',

'Yes, she lives just around the corner', he says as we get on the bike. We drive around two blocks and I'm still confused, he said 'she' right?

'She?', I ask as we get off the bike. We're at a little blue house and Nick is looking at me like he's waiting for me to say something funny or insulting.

'Yeah, my grandmother. I visit her every Saturday or when I can get a chance. She's not well, she might be a little strange around you,

'Why did you bring me to see your grandmother?',

'I knew you were curious to find out the 'real me' and my grandmother is the biggest influence in my life',

'Okay, now I'm nervous',

'Don't be. She's an amazing woman. You'll love her. You just have to be patient with her, she's really ill',

'Can I ask, What's wrong with her?',

'She has lung cancer and on top of that, she has Alzheimers so her memory is a little messed up',

'Oh Nick, I'm really sorry', I say, he's got me completely off guard, if I'd known he was bringing me to see his sick grandmother I wouldn't have come. What if she hates me?

He takes hold of my hand, again. I could get used to this! Nick walks into the house, me being not even two steps behind him, staying close to him.

'Hey Grandma, how are you feeling today?', Nick smiles walking over to the small elderly woman sitting on the couch. She's gently putting together a puzzle on a table in front of her. She looks so fragile and lost as she looks up at us. She smiles as she sees Nick and waves him over. Nick looks at me and I nod to tell him to go and he goes to sit beside her on the couch. He gives her a hug and she smiles at him and touches his curls. Nick smiles shyly and glances at me.

'Nicholas, dear, is this your girlfriend?', she asks looking at me, her voice is so soft and gentle. I'm standing smiling so awkwardly as Nick chuckles at how uncomfortable I look.

'No, grandma, this is Miley. She's my friend', he says quietly as I wave.

'Come over here dear', his grandmother pats the couch beside her and I walk over and sit beside her. I start to help her with her puzzle as Nick suggests making tea. He goes off to the kitchen and his grandmother smiles at me.

'Do you go to Nicholas' school?',

'Yeah, I'm in some of his classes',

'He's never brought a girlfriend to visit me. I hope he treats you right. He's a nice boy',

'I'm just his friend. He's a pretty good friend', I smile as she looks at me. I'm still helping her with her puzzle as the front door opens.

'Hey Miles', smiles Joe.

'Hey, where's Demi?',

'She's in the car, she's coming in now', he smiles and Nick comes out of the kitchen to see who's here. Demi follows Joe inside and smiles as she sees me.

'Hey Miles. What are you doing here?',

'Looking for rainbows', I smile sarcastically and Demi scoffs before hugging Nick's grandmother and sitting down at the other side of the couch.

'Hey Grandma. You okay?', Joe smiles and his grandmother smiles sincerely at him before going back to her puzzle. She's in a little world of her own and just smiles when someone speaks to her. I get up and walk into the kitchen to see Nick.

'Hey, need any help?', I ask and he smiles at me.

'No, I'm okay. Is she okay?',

'Yeah, she's okay. Joe and Demi are with her',

'This is one of her good days, sometimes she doesn't even know who Joe and I are. Those are the worst days',

'Will she ever get better?', I ask. Stupid question, I know!

'No, she's more than likely going to get worse. Hopefully that's not for a long time. We just take each day as it comes',

'I'm really sorry', I say as he holds his arms out to hug me.

'Let's do something later', he suggests as he's hugging me

'I can't. I'm babysitting',

'Oh, what about tomorrow?',

'I'm helping Demi pack tomorrow. You can help me babysit Noah tonight if you want',

'Yeah, sounds good. Do you think your parents would mind?',

'No, it'll be fine. My mom actually wanted me to invite you to dinner but I told her no', I say and Nick chuckles.

'Shame, I would've came to dinner',

'No, I would not put you through that',

'No, I'm serious, I'll come to dinner if you want me to come', he smiles as he puts both his hands on the side of my neck and stokes my jawline.

'You'd do that? You'd spend an hour with my family? Why would you do that to yourself?', I joke and he smiles.

'Because you're my friend and your family seems cool',

'But you're not my boyfriend, you don't have to. Do you want to?', I ask and Nick nods at me.

**Opinions?**


	11. You've pushed me to surrender

**Another filler, I don't personally like it but I hope someone does. Thank you for your awesome reviews. Sorry for all the fillers, I don't mean for them to be fillers and then they just turn out as fillers. **

**Doing some more of Nick POV, thought I'd give it another shot. Let me know if it's different from Miley's, I wasn't sure. **

**Nick's outfit is on my profile. **

**Enjoy :))**

**Nick POV**

'This is impossible, I can't go. I can't find anything to wear', I groan looking in the mirror. I hear Miley chuckle as she lays on my bed reading a magazine.

'You are such a girl',

'Miley, I'm serious. I'm not meeting your parents looking like a homeless person',

'Why are you so worried?',

'Because they're your parents',

'So? It's not like they're the King and Queen of England. I liked those jeans you had',

'I'm not wearing skinny jeans to meet your parents',

'Nick, you could turn up dressed like Tarzan and they'd still love you. Not Elvis though, my dad loves Elvis, he would see it as an insult to the King', she jokes, why can't she take this seriously? I'm totally freaking out and she's just laying there joking around.

'This isn't funny Miley',

'Nick, stop freaking out. They're just my parents, you're not my boyfriend, you have nothing to be nervous about',

'Shame you're not my girlfriend, you could actually be helping me if you were', I can't believe I just blurted that out. She must think I'm a complete weirdo.

'Yeah well, I don't want a boyfriend and you don't want a girlfriend so that doesn't really work out in your favor. Although if I was your girlfriend I'd suggest you wear the blue one', she says still reading her magazine as she glances to see me trying to choose between a red or blue shirt.

'So does that mean the red one or the blue one?',

'What?',

'You said if you were my girlfriend you'd tell me to pick the blue one but you're not my girlfriend so should I choose the red one?',

'No, my mom is like me, she hates the color red so the blue's a winner', she smiles sweetly. That beautiful smile. Damn!

'You are one confusing girl Miley',

'Yeah, I try', she smiles batting her eyelashes and I can't help but laugh.

'So the blue shirt and the jeans?', I ask as she sits on her knees on my bed facing me.

She nods and waves me over to her. I walk over and stand at the edge of my bed as she reaches up and kisses me. I kiss her back and she deepens the kiss. How can she be doing this to me? I can't have sex with her right now! I won't be able to look her parents in the eye if I have sex with her right now. How am I going to be able to look her parents in the eye at all knowing I have their daughter's virginity? Fuck, what have I done? Relax Nick, you're just making yourself more nervous.

'Nick, relax. We haven't had sex in two days, what's the point of our agreement if we don't even have sex as much as we can?',

'You're trying to kill me, aren't you?',

'No, I just... I'm feeling, hot. I need you right now, this very second. Please?',

'Miley, I won't be able to look your parents in the face if we have sex right now',

'Nick, you seriously need to calm down. Just relax. Come on, you're already half naked and my clothes can come off in seconds, you should know that, you've done it before',

'Okay, I'll have sex with you', I say in a pretend boring sense and Miley laughs.

'You make it sound like a chore',

'I'm just nervous and stressed and...', I started to speak but as I'm looking at Miley, she's lifted her t-shirt off her body and over her head, now she's looking at me in just a bra and tiny little shorts.

'I can't believe I tried to talk myself out of this', I smile and she laughs before reaching up to kiss me again.

I wrap my arms around her waist and she jumps up and wraps her legs around my waist. I lean her against the wall and she lets herself down again, we're both gasping for air as she takes off her shorts. The black lacy lingerie she's wearing looks really sexy on her fair skin and I can feel myself harden. I make a move again by holding her close to me and kissing her neck.

I unhook her bra and throw it aside and give her a smile. She bites her lip as she looks at me and pushes me back over to my bed. I fall back onto the mattress and laugh as she smiles at me before straddling me. She leans down to kiss me again and I roll her over and kiss her neck again, she loves that.

I reach down and touch her nipples which are already hard. I feel her fingers gently sliding over my back. She does that a lot, glides her fingertips across my skin. I love when she does it, it's really arousing. I decide to do the same to her and glide my fingertips down the side of her stomach and hook my fingers into her panties as she giggles and lifts her hips up and arches her back to help me. I slide them down her legs and fling them over my shoulder and she chuckles, her infectious, incredible laugh.

I put my hand down to feel her, she was wet. I continue to caress her as she gasps and moans in my ear before taking hold of my hair that she loves, and kissing me. I kiss her back and continue to touch her as she groans through the kiss.

'Nick, now. Seriously, now!', she demands and I'm not one to turn down sex with her. Except that time five minutes ago.

I nod breathlessly and she sits up to take off my boxers, the only piece of clothing I've been wearing for the last half an hour. She lays back down and I lean forward and kiss a line of butterfly kisses down her chest to her stomach and then look at her for confirmation. Something I still do even after the many times I've had sex with her. I'm just scared of pushing boundries with her. She nods, like she does every time we're doing this and I smile and push my hips forward into her.

She beathes deeply near my ear as I push into her. A small groan escapes her and I sweep her hair off her face as she looks up at me. I start thrusting and lean down to kiss her and she continues to glide her fingertips along my skin.

'Are you ready Nicky?', Miley teases as we're about to leave my house. I finally decided what I was wearing and Miley and I had been chilling out for the last half an hour after getting dressed again.

'Miley, sweetheart. Don't call me that', I smile as we walk out of my garden and onto the street. We decided to walk to her house, I don't think her dad would be amused if I turned up on a motorbike, after just having sex with his daughter. Oh My God, shame on me!

'Why did you just call me that?', she asks curiously. Now things are awkward. Good going Nick!

'I don't know, it was the first thing that came to my head', I laugh. I am such an idiot!

'Mom, Dad this is Nick', Miley smiles as she introduces me to her parents. My palms are sweating and my legs are shaking, I look like a scared puppy.

'Hello Nick', smiles her mom as her parents shake my hand.

'Nick's a little nervous', Miley laughs and I glare at her.

'Don't be Hun, we're not that scary', laughs her mom before Miley walks me over to the couch.

'Stop worrying, it's fine. Everything will be fine', she smiles as we sit on the couch where Noah is watching tv.

'Hey Nick', Noah smiles and I give her a high five. Miley smiles at me and lays her hand on my leg. Please don't let her be teasing me in the most awkward places.

'Mom, how can you guys live here? This house is freezing', says a blonde girl walking through the door.

'Brandi, what are you doing here?', Miley jumps up from the couch

'Gee, thanks for the welcome home',

'When did you get back from New Zealand?',

'Last night, Oh My Gosh Miles, it was amazing. Then I get a hilarious message from Mom saying I had to come over for dinner to meet your new boyfriend', Brandi turns to me and smiles, 'I'm Brandi, you must be Nick?',

'He's not my boyfriend Brandi', says Miley quietly and Brandi nods in apology.

'Well, hello Nick',

'Hey, I didn't know Miley had a big sister',

'Yeah, hey you're Kevin's little brother', Brandi asks, how does she know my brother?

'Yeah, you know him?',

'Kevin and I were friends through high school, how is he?',

'He's great, he's getting married in two weeks',

'Wow, that's awesome. Tell him I said hello', she smiles and Miley looks at me.

'Yeah, I will', I smile and Brandi turns to Miley

'Oh My Gosh Miles, New Zealand was amazing! I went sky diving, mountain climbing, mountain biking, it was fantastic',

'Oh My God, Brandi that sounds awesome, I wanna go', Miley laughs

'Yeah well, next time I go back, I'm bringing you with me',

'Dinner's ready', calls Miley's mom from the kitchen and I follow Miley in. We all sit down at the table, her two brothers join us a few minutes later and we all start to eat.

'So Nick, any college plans?', asks Miley's dad

'I'm keeping my options open right now. I'm star player in football and basketball at school and that could lead to a scholarship but I have hopes to be accepted into medical school',

'That's brilliant, any specific medical school?', asks Miley's mom

'There's a great one in Oakland, it's curriculum is outstanding',

'Anything in particular you'd study?', asks her mom, I look at Miley and she's smiling at me. I'd never told her I wanted to be a doctor now she looks a little shocked.

'Mental health, my grandmother is a sufferer and I see what her doctors do for her and it's an amazing profession',

'Yes it is. That's amazing, Miley never told me you wanted to be a doctor',

'I never knew Mom, Nick told me he wanted to be an architect', Miley smiles at me again. I smile back, something I can never stop myself doing when she smiles at me.

'I did, it's a third choice. I'm not as into art as Miley but I do like archetecture',

'It's great that you have your future figured out. Miley has a drive like that too. I used to be like that, until I discovered travel. Sometimes I wish I could have travelled before college instead of after. I love my job though', smiles Brandi

'What do you do?', I ask

'I'm a veterinary student. I'm in my last year now',

'Wow, that's awesome', I smile and I feel Miley's hand on my leg under the table.

'I get my love of animals from Brandi', Miley states and I stroke my thumb over her hand on my leg and smile at her.

'Do you like animals Nick?', asks Braison from the other side of the table

'Yeah, I have a dog at home',

'This family used to be obsessed with animals, Miley used to bring strays home all the time', laughs Miley's mom

'They were adorable', Miley defends and everybody laughs.

I don't know what I was nervous for, the atmosphere is totally relaxed, I can see how she acts around her family and how she really is and in reality, she's pretty much the same person. The only difference is that at home she isn't as flirty or lively. With me she's constantly teasing but I think she has a side of what she does in front of her parents and then another side of when she's with friends. I guess that's normal, there's stuff I don't do in front of my parents but do it all the time when I'm with my friends, like drinking or swearing.

'I told you it wouldn't be that bad', smiles Miley as we wash the dishes, Brandi is standing with us and drinking a coffee.

'You were nervous?', asks Brandi and I nod my head and she laughs.

'I told him to not worry but he didn't believe me',

'Listen kid, the folks aren't that bad, they're just religious. There are some things you don't say in front of them, other than that, it's fine', smiles Brandi

'I'm just glad your dad didn't kill me',

'Nah, dad's harmless. I think he was impressed', smiles Brandi

'Nick's not here to impress him, I just wanted mom and dad to get to know him',

'I know, so what's happening with you two?', chuckles Brandi

'Nothing, we're just friends', Miley shrugs

'Do you think I'm an idiot?',

'No seriously, we're just friends',

'So why aren't you together?', Brandi asks and I start to blush and turn back to the dishes.

'We're just not attracted to each other like that',

'Okay, I don't buy that at all but if you insist', Brandi laughs and Miley shakes her head.

'Hey, I was wondering, instead of sitting in tonight, why don't we take Noah to the movies or something?', I ask

'Yeah sounds cool. I'm sure she'll love that', Miley smiles and Brandi looks at us weird,

'What?', asks Miley looking at her

'Date night?', teases Brandi and I look at me shoes, Brandi is just like Demi, teasing Miley and I about our friendship.

'Brandi, stop. Nick and I are not dating',

'Okay, fine. Listen, I haven't seen Noah in over a month, you guys go out and have the night off and I'll babysit', Brandi offers and Miley smiles

'Thanks sis',

'It's fine, what time will you be home?',

'I might stay in Nick's, I'm not sure',

'Staying in Nicks? And you try and tell me that you're not together?',

'We're not, we're just... close',

'Close?',

'Why do you wanna know where I'm staying anyway?', asks Miley changing the subject

'So I can stay in your bed, I'm not driving for fifteen miles in the middle of the night',

'Well you can stay in it anyway, whether I'm here or not',

'Okay, cool. Now go out and have fun', smiles Brandi.

'_Bro, where are u? Demi's parents are gone for the night, she's having a party, u coming?_', I get the text from Joe just as Miley and I are leaving the movies.

'Hey, did you know Demi was having a party tonight?', I ask Miley and she shakes her head. She looks at me confused and then reads the message.

'Do you wanna go?', I ask and she shrugs her shoulders.

'I don't mind. I'm kinda tired though but we could go for a while, if you want', she says quietly and I shrug. I don't mind either. High school parties are all the same and it didn't bother me if I missed any.

'We can go and show our faces and then go back to my house', I suggest and Miley nods before getting into the passenger side of her car. Meaning I could drive us to Demi's.

'_Miles and I are on r way. Was at the movies. Be 5 minutes_', I reply then start the car. We turn up at Demi's house a couple of minutes later and Miley looks tired.

'We don't have to go in, I can drive you to my house or home if you want',

'No, I'm fine. I'm just tired from last night. We can go in, I wanna talk to some of my friends and stuff and I'm sure some of your friends are in there',

'Okay but just let me know when you wanna leave and I'll drive you home', I say and Miley nods before we get out of the car.

The party isn't crowded, there's only around forty people here. I see some of my school friends in the hallway and talk to them as Miley walks off into the living room. I see her hugging some of her friends as Tyler and David offer me a drink. I refuse and they look at me weird.

'You okay man?', asks Tyler and I nod.

'Yeah, why wouldn't I be?', I ask

'You just seem different. Where were you the other night? Dave and I were looking for you to go shoot some hoops',

'Yeah, Miley's brother had a gig so I just went there instead',

'You and Miley seem pretty serious, you fucked her yet?', asks David, he really has no filter when he speaks, he can be a jerk sometimes.

'I told you, I'm not dating Miley',

'Dude, you're attached at the hip, you have to at least be tapping that!', laughs Tyler

'Miley and I are just friends', I say trying not to lie but also to try and not tell them anything.

'Dude, her tits are awesome, it's a shame she thows herself around',

'Whad'ya mean?',

'Delta was telling us how Miley's a little slutty', laughs David

'What?',

'I wouldn't mind seeing that side to her', smiles Tyler

'You guys are impossible', I laugh and look round to see Miley looking at me. She doesn't look happy and I'm about to ask what's wrong when she storms off. I follow her upstairs to the bathroom where she's locked herself in.

'Miley, what's wrong?',

'You',

'What did I do?',

'Your ex calling me a slut and you and your friends, laughing at me',

'We weren't laughing at you',

'Nick, I heard the whole conversation',

'Miles, let me in and we can talk about this properly', I plead and I hear the door unlocking. I open the door and walk insideand she stil looks angry.

'You've got this all wrong. I wasn't laughing at you or what Delta said. I was laughing at my friends because they actually believed the crap that Delta said',

'You didn't defend me Nick, not even just to your friends but to what Delta said. You obviously think I'm a slut if you laugh at it and don't defend me', What is wrong with her? Why is she so insecure? Why was she letting Delta or my friends get to her like this?

'Miles, my friends are jerks. Everybody knows it, I was laughing because they were being their usual selves and talking shit and that's why I was laughing, because they talk shit. I wasn't laughing at what Delta said',

'It hurt Nick. I know emotions are not part of our deal and I'm sorry for taking it more seriously than I maybe should but we're friends too and that's why it hurts, I thought you would at least stick up for me', she shouts as tears roll down her face.

'Miley, I can't stop Delta from spreading rumors, I'll talk to her and I'll set my friends straight but you can't seriously be blaming me for what Delta said',

'I never fucking said that, not everything is about you Nick',

'And not everything is about you Miley. So someone talked shit about you? Get over it. People talk shit about me all the time, you used to be one of them!',

'Gosh, you're such a jerk. I never have spread rumors about you', she mumbles

'You wouldn't have backed me up and defended me though, right?',

'Maybe not but that was before we became friends, the least you could've done was have a bit of respect for me and a little decency and defended me',

'Miley, you're behaving like an insecure child. I didn't defend you against what Delta said? That's because those two dicks downstairs are probably the only two idiots to believe her. I don't think you're a slut, your friends don't think your a slut and the people that care about you don't think you're a slut, why are you so worried about what two idiots and a stupid bitch think of you?',

'I don't care what Delta said or what your friends believe, I care about what you done. You laughed and behaved like a jerk, just like your friends',

'You know what? I'm not having this argument. We're just going around in circles and we obviously can't agree so I'm just going to leave', I say, I'm really pissed now.

'No. Nick, wait'.

**Review?**


	12. I wanna fight & make up tonight with you

**New chapter, yayyyy! I hate it though, well the ending at least. Okay so I know I didn't say this earlier in the story but Jake, Jesse and Justin are not who you'd imagine they were. Well Jesse is. So Jake is Louis Tomlinson from One Direction, google him if you don't know who he is. Jesse is Drew Roy who played Jesse in Hannah Montana and I used Joshua Bowman who's Miley's co-star in So Undercover as Justin. It was only because Cody Linley and Justin Gaston are not really that attractive to me so I changed them! Sorry if it's confusing. **

**Also, I don't know what happened with my writing in the middle section with the drugs, I just thought I'd add it in. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Miley POV**

'So he just left?', asks Demi as we lay on her bed.

After the party last night I didn't want to go home so I stayed with Demi. Nick had left after our argument and I haven't seen or heard from him since. I'd stayed in the bathroom after he left for another ten minutes before going back to the party. Selena and Taylor had came by with Justin and Jacob and I'd stood talking to them for a while before talking to Emily and Mandy who also called in for a while. Demi knew something was wrong with me and when I'd told her she said I could stay with her. The argument last night might have just been me freaking out but Demi understands my point of view.

I nodded and Demi pouted.

'Stupid little weasel', Demi huffs and I laugh.

'It's fine. Is Joe coming over to help with the packing?', I ask and Demi nods.

'Is Nick coming?', I ask quietly and she nods again. I exhale a deep breath and she giggles.

'Everything will be okay, just talk to him. If he's still acting like a jerk then fuck him, he's not worth it',

'Dems, is Joe worth it?',

'What d'ya mean?',

'You know what I mean',

'What's you and Nick got to do with Joe and I?',

'I don't know, I just... I think, maybe, I could... possibly...',

'You're falling for Nick?',

'No. I've fell already, I'm in love with him Demi', I state quietly and Demi looks at me openmouthed.

'Even after last night?',

'Yeah, even after that. Stupid huh?',

'Well if you guys can work it out, maybe you could get together',

'Demi, he hates me',

'He doesn't hate you. We're talking about the same Nick, right? He's smitten with you',

'I don't know, I think last night changed his mind a little',

'Well if it has then he's a fucking idiot', Demi smiles.

Just then we hear the front door knocking and footsteps to come up the stairs and just behind Demi the door opens and Joe and Nick walk in. Joe waves to me and Demi jumps up to kiss him. Nick looks at me awkwardly and I pout my lips and turn around to face the wall. I'm not giving him the satisfaction of thinking that what he done was right. I'm a little stubborn, it's one of those qualities I have that I'm not really proud of, it gets me in trouble sometimes.

'Miles, it's almost noon. Get up, we have to start packing',

'Fine!', I groan as I get up and climb across the bed and stand up, Nick smiles at me and I just walk towards Demi's closet. Joe and Nick start to pack up some of the stuff under Demi's bed, Demi's looking through some of her old stuff and I'm packing up her clothes.

'Dems, some of these clothes are terrible. How did you ever wear some of this shit?', I ask an hour later.

I'd already packed two boxes of Demi's stuff that I wouldn't be embarrassed to wear. Now it was down to the stuff that make me think my best friend is insane. Multicolored sweaters, brown suede skirts, a fluffy green scarf. This stuff is seriously bad. Thank God she has me to advise her on what to wear. No, I'm just kidding but she does ask my opinion on a lot of her outfits. I'm not saying all my clothes are perfect and I don't make a few mishaps when it comes to looking 'perfect' but I have good intuition when it comes to fashion.

'They are Dallas' hand me downs from when I was thirteen, they were stylish back then', Demi calls into me and I laugh.

'Bullshit, Demi this stuff is seriously bad',

'Well then throw it out',

'Oh believe me I will',

'Hey Miles, come see this', Demi shouts for me and I walk out of her closet wearing a bright pink leotard and a green tutu. I decided to play dress up with some of her costumes while I was in there. I look pretty damn awesome as a luminous ballerina.

'What the fuck is that?', asks Joe as Demi and Nick are laughing.

'This is what your girlfriend wears while masturbating', I joke and Demi's face straightens.

'Well we all know that's a lie, Demi doesn't masturbate. That's what I'm for...', smiles Joe and Demi cuts him off with a slap to the arm. I laugh and Demi waves me over.

'What is it?', I ask kneeling on the floor beside her.

'Remember those old scrapbooks?',

'How can I forget. We used to take pointless pictures just to glue them in', I laugh and look at the scrapbook Demi has in her hands.

'Hey, there's our first day of elementry school', I laugh and point at the picture of Demi and I smiling in my kitchen.

Every year my mom would take pictures of my brothers and sisters on our first day of a new year at school and then because Demi and I were really close from kindergarten and our moms had become friends and we would do everything together, Demi was included in most family-like occasions. So on the first day of elementry school, Demi's mom brought Demi to my house and we got our picture taken.

'We look so cute', I smile

'Very modest Miles, I was so chubby', laughs Demi

'You were not, that's puppy fat. Oh My God, my two front teeth are missing', I gasp at the end and Demi laughs again. She turns over the page and it's a picture of Demi's seventh birthday party.

'Hey I got my teeth back', I joke and Demi smiles. Joe and Nick are standing behind us looking over our shoulders at the scrapbook. I hear Nick chuckle and lower my head and smile to myself. When I lift my head Demi's smiling mischievously at me.

'Hey Miles look, our first time at Magic Mountain. My tenth birthday. Remember you got on that ride and you started freaking out? That was hilarious',

'I don't remember, which ride?',

'The ride that I actually can't remember the name of. The one that went really fast and spun a little and you started screaming that you were gonna puke',

'Oh yeah, that ride! Those were the best three and a half minutes of my life', I laugh sarcastically as I get up to go lift my can of pepsi.

'Oh My God Miles, it's you and the douche', Demi says as I turn around and look at the picture she's holding up. Jake.

'Oh THAT asshole, yeah he was great, he knew how competitive I was and decided to challenge me by dating other girls. Two-timing little prick', I laugh and Nick and Joe just look at me, they look a little shocked by my little outburst. I like being unpredictable.

'That's nothing, what about that other prick you dated?',

'Justin?',

'Yeah that cunt', laughs Demi as I come back over to sit with her.

'I hear he lives in Santa Barbara now, thank God. Two months with him was far too long',

'Are all your ex's douchebags?', ask Joe. Nick has so far stayed quiet. Probably scared incase I said something about him. I don't know why, honestly I have nothing against him. I'm just letting him suffer for a while until I decide to forgive him. If he apologizes and if he does then I will too.

'Pretty much. The only decent one I had was Jesse',

'Jesse Newton?',

'Yeah, he moved away though. I think he lives in Atlanta now',

'He was on my football team', says Nick, it's the first time he's spoke in over ten minutes.

'I was too young for boyfriends anyway. A serious relationship at fifteen is too much hassle. That's why I don't date many people. I'm just... living. I'm having fun, I'm planning my future, I'm hanging out with my friends and not trying to please anyone but myself. Selfish it may be but I'm not going to go out of my way to please people if they're not worth it', I explain and all three of them just look at me. Wow, nice speech Miles!

'Miles get out here', I hear Demi laugh hysterically from her bedroom. I'm back in her closet, sorting through shoes, she has more shoes than I do! I walk out to her bedroom and she's smiling coyly at me.

'Look what I have', she smiles and I look at the little clear bag and the bong in her hands. A bong! Seriously! Demi and aren't drug addicts, we tried a little recreational drug use last year and I guess this is what is left over. Demi had let me try it after her little phase with drugs. The room is a huge cloud of smoke. They've started without me?

'You bastards smoked it without me?', I complain and Nick and Joe just smirk at me before laughing.

'There's still some left, here', Demi offers and as much as my willpower is telling me to say no, I accept the offer and start smoking it. I told you I hadn't mastered temptation yet!

So here we are, most of Demi's stuff in boxes waiting for her to move tomorrow and all four of us laying on her bed, stoned. We're all giggling and talking complete and utter crap when I look to my left and Joe and Demi are making out. I scrunch my face up to show how disgusted I am but they don't care and I look at Nick who's laying beside me on his phone.

'Okay, I'm leaving you anti-social weirdos', I say as I get up off the bed and they all turn to look at me.

'Why?', asks Demi. As if she doesn't know!

'Because you and Joe are making out and Nick and I are sitting like two lost souls',

'Well if you BOTH got over that argument from last night, you could maybe talk to each other or at least be civil', Demi says looking from Nick and back to me.

'I will when Nick apologizes', I state and I see Nick's face straighen.

'Why should I apologize? You're the one that freaked out over nothing',

'It wasn't nothing, what happened may not have been your fault but you still laughed and it fucking hurt, Nick', I say, I feel my eyes start to tear up and I finally crack at the end of the sentence. I walk out of the room and into the bathroom. Wow, history repeating itself!

Why am I crying? Why am I so fucking weak? Why did I think that Nick and I could be friends? We've already fought twice in the last week, why can't I just tell him to fuck off? Because I love him? Maybe. Because of how he makes me feel? Maybe. Oh My God Miley! You are such a girl! I've never got this upset because of a guy before. Because I've never loved any guy before.

'Miley?', I hear a knock at the door. It's Nick. Of course it's Nick. Everything this week has been Nick.

'Nick, right now is really not a good time', I try and laugh through the tears but my voice keeps cracking.

'I came to apologize. For everything. I didn't mean to be a dick and I'm sorry for hurting you. I'm sorry for walking out last night. I didn't mean any of it. Please open the door or talk to me, anything', he says through the door.

Great, he's making me cry even more! Toughen up Miles, you pathetic little bitch! Great, now I'm fighting with myself. What the fuck is happening to me today? I'm never like this. I don't cry over boys, I don't break down everytime something doesn't go my way. I'm not a selfish person, I never have been. Why is today different?

'The door's open', I finally call out to him and a second later the door opens and here I am on the floor, crying to myself like a little weasel. He comes and sits down beside me, he pulls me over and hugs me. My head to his chest and his head resting on mine. I can feel his heartbeat, I can hear it.

'I'm really sorry. I know we're not dating but you're a really close friend and I should look out for your feelings', he mumbles but he's wrong, I shouldn't just freak out like that. Fuck Miley, make up your mind!

I shake my head and he looks at me strangely. I wipe away the tears from my cheeks and look at him.

'Nick, I think I'm in love with you', I admit and he just looks at me.

**I HATE THE ENDINGGGGGG! SO MUCH! But I just wanted to get this up so I can start on some new chapters. I don't know what is happening with Miley in this chapter, I think she's PMSing or something but it came up and I just went with it. **

**Opinions?**


	13. When I fall it's a mess

**Okay so I hate to sund like one of those weird writers on here begging for reviews because I'm happy enough with the reviews that are coming in but there are a lot more people favouriting this that there are reviewing and I'd like to hear what a lot of those people think of this story too. I usually wouldn't ask but there's people out there getting ten and twenty reviews for a chapter and most of the time their stories don't even make sense. I'm not whining I swear, I mostly write this story for myself and if other people read it that's great and I'm happy but when I know people are reading but not giving feedback I think it's unfair. I know I don't promote this story on Twitter or ask everyone to read this and that's because people might think I'm annoying and I don't want that. I want people to appriciate my hard work and for once, I want people to judge me. So for my faithful reviewers and readers, if I can ask a favour and you can refuse if you want but if you could tell people about this story because I feel that I've done a pretty good job of it so far and I update like 4 times a week with decent sized chapters unlike a lot of other writers who have 800 reviews and haven't updated in like 4 months with only 500 words in their chapters. ****But a huge Thank You goes to my reviewers that review almost every chapter, it let's me know that you like it and you care about the characters and the plot and I love that. **

**P.S I'm really sorry for venting but I just spent an hour writing all this out and I think Miley's character is starting to rub off on me! **

**Anyway... Enjoy :)**

**Miley POV**

'Wow, I don't really know what to say to that', he says quietly. Oh My God! I've completely fucked this up! Why did I have to say that? He's completely freaked out. What was I thinking about thinking that he might feel the same way?

'You're right, this is a really stupid, crazy idea. I'm sorry', I say quickly as I get up and walk out. Great, I've just embarrassed myself in front of the guy I love. I don't even get the chance to say goodbye to Demi and Joe. I just leave. I go home. Home to where I'm safe and no one will judge me.

It's raining outside so I get soaked on the way home and I look like a drounded rat. I guess it has it's upsides, my tears aren't as obvious in the pouring rain. The streets are empty, just a couple of cars passing every once in a while. People in Los Angeles have more sense than me. Stupid me who admits that she loves someone and then runs off into the fucking rain. This has got to be the weirdest day of my life, my moods are so unpredictable and mixed up. One minute I'm fine and next minute I'm freaking out and making stupid decisions.

My parents look at me as I walk through the door. I sit down on the couch and hug Noah who I feel like I haven't seen in days, this whole week I've been realy distant from her. Noah and I used to be really close, like a week ago. Now I've only spoke to her like three times this week.

'Miles, you okay honey?', asks my mom

'Yeah, I'm okay',

'You sure?',

'Yes Mom, I'm fine', I say.

I've snapped, my temper is coming out. I hate when my mom presses for details on stuff that I don't want to talk about. I'm just having the worst day. This day has been the most confusing and awkward and weirdest day ever and I'm not used to this. I'm sick of feeling like this today. I just want to go back to the way I was yesterday and the day before. I don't mean to snap at my mom, I just don't want to be asked questions that I don't even know the answer of.

I leave the living room, I need out of here. I need a shower, I need my IPod and I need to vent. I need to scream and I need to cry. I'm just so frustrated, I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm just scared. I'm scared that I'll change, I hate change. I'm scared that Nick'll break my heart, what if he doesn't love me back? What if I feel for him, thinking he loved me back or at least cared for me and he doesn't? I'm starting to think maybe I'm bi-polar and not Demi. My emotions are everywhere. My self-esteem, my will to live and my frame of mind is at the bottom of the ocean.

I shower and change into fresh clothes. I sit for a while, strumming on my guitar. Before I know I'm strumming some new chords and my emotions just take over and I start to sing.

_How come everything turns out leaving me with more doubts?_  
><em>I feel like I'm upside down, and I don't wanna be here<em>  
><em>I go right, should have gone left, and I say things I should have not said<em>  
><em>Look at me in this big mess, I don't wanna be here<em>

_Everything I do is making me more confused_  
><em>Oh, it used to be easy, all I had to be was me, now I'm mixed up<em>  
><em>Everywhere I go is somewhere that I don't know<em>  
><em>Oh, I hope that I'm dreaming 'cause I'm sick of this feeling<em>  
><em>I'm mixed up, somebody help me.<em>

I finish the song, practising it a couple more times, it really fits how I'm feeling. I almost cry singing it for the third time. Even once it's finished I'm still strumming, I decide to just go with it, it's always worked in the past when I've wrote a song. I kept strumming and just started singing,

_I feel like I'm a millions miles away_  
><em>From myself more and more these days<em>  
><em>I've been down too many open roads<em>  
><em>But they never lead me home<em>

_And now I just don't know who I really am, how it's gonna be_  
><em>Is there something that I can't see?<em>  
><em>I wanna understand<em>

_Maybe I will never be who I was before_  
><em>Maybe I don't even know her anymore<em>  
><em>Or maybe who I am today ain't so far from yesterday<em>  
><em>Can I find a way to be every part of me?<em>

Finishing that song made a new batch of tears seep through. My door knocks and Noah pokes her head through.

'Miley, are you okay?',

'Yeah Noie, I'm okay. I'm just feeling a little down', I admit and she comes over and hugs me.

It's one of those dark days where I don't know if the rain will stop. One of those days that it's best just to sit at home, watch a movie and cuddle an animal or pillow or in this case... Noah! So here I am, Noah and I are watching The Lion King in my room, rain beating off the windows and somehow Angel and Princess had found their way of cuddling into us too.

'I miss the times when we used to watch Disney movies together', Noah states and I feel a little ashamed. I'd completely abandoned her these last couple of days. For Noah and I, this cuddling while watching movies was a regular occurance until Nick came into my life.

'Me too Noie, I promise we'll do it more often',

'Can we watch another one?', she asks excited.

'Of course, which is your favourite?',

'Pochahontas', she smiles

'That's mine too. Go find it in your room and I'll go get some snacks', I say and she agrees.

While I'm downstairs my mom is in the kitchen baking some brownies.

'Need any help?', I ask and she smiles at me. Bless her, she's forgiven me already. I still feel guilty for snapping though.

'Mom, I'm really sorry about earlier. I'm just having a bad day and I didn't want to talk about it', I say and she hugs me.

'Miles, I'm your mother, I'm used to your mood swings. How's Noah? Is she okay?',

'Yeah, she seems fine. Why what happened?',

'Hopper died', my mom explains. Noah's pet rabbit, we'd had him for about two years. I was never really attached to him but Noah loved him.

'She didn't even tell me. How did she take it?',

'She cried for an hour straight, fell asleep and then when you came in she was only awake for abut five minutes',

'I feel so sorry for her',

'Yeah well she's turning into you, she won't speak to me a lot so if she talks to you...',

'Keep you in the know?',

'Yes. I just don't want her being like you',

'What's that mean?', I ask, I'm a little offended.

'I don't mean it in a bad way. You're a strong girl and ambitious and passionate about what you want to do and how you want to live your life. Noah's always wore her heart on her sleeve and she doesn't hide her emotions like you do. In a way it's me being a selfish mother, you and Brandi and Trace and even Braison have all grew up really quickly and you're all amazing in your own way but I still want Noah to depend on me, even just for a little while longer. I don't want her facing the big bad world yet. Noah wearing her heart on her sleeve means I can understand her more and know how she's feeling and help her',

'I understand Mom, I guess I'd be the same', I say and my mom looks at me sternly

'Don't even think about being a mother anytime soon', she warns and I laugh.

'I'll leave that to Brandi, Mom', I giggle and then Noah comes through the door

'Hey baby, wanna help us make brownies?', asks my mom and Noah nods.

'What about Pochahontas?', she turns to me

'We'll watch it after school tomorrow, I promise', I smile and she hugs me.

'So, was your little hissy fit about someone in particular earlier?', asks my mom, it's dark out and Noah has been sleeping for the last hour.

'No, I just, I was just having a bad day. My head was messed up',

'So it wasn't about Nick?', she asks, she's pushing for details again.

'No', I reply trying to stay calm. I don't want to blow up at her twice in one day, she doesn't deserve it.

I go to bed soon after but not to sleep. To reflect on today's events. It was such of a rollercoaster of a day and I made it through without breaking down. Kinda. I pick up my guitar again, I just strum, something I always do and if a song comes out of it then that's a good thing. I've wrote some of my most terrible songs while strumming and I've also wrote some really great songs on it.

_So I might slip again_  
><em>let it in now and then<em>  
><em>that don't mean anything<em>  
><em>I'm still good<em>

_I look around me_  
><em>how did I get here?<em>  
><em>not part of my plan<em>  
><em>I ended up in a situation<em>  
><em>that wasn't in my hands<em>

_I think about it_  
><em>when I wanna give up<em>  
><em>how to keep on goin'<em>  
><em>how to keep my chin up<em>  
><em>somehow I know it<em>  
><em>I'm not gonna give up<em>  
><em>I'm never gonna give up<em>

_So I might slip again_  
><em>let it in now and then<em>  
><em>that don't mean anything<em>  
><em>I'm still good<em>  
><em>trying to be my best<em>  
><em>when I fall it's a mess<em>  
><em>pick myself up again<em>  
><em>I'm still good <em>  
><em>I'm still good <em>  
><em>I'm still good<em>

Acoustically, I didn't like it but I loved the lyrics. I guess my mom is right, I am a strong person. I just lost faith in myself, something I should do when I have 'Keep The Faith' as lyrics to my first ever completed song and tattooed on my hand in arabic. I guess today was just a crazy day and I lost my mind or something.

'Where the hell have you been?', I hear from the tiny brunette who is currently climbing through my window, Demi.

'I just, I needed to be alone', I reply while helping her in, it's still raining outside and Demi is soaked.

'What happened Miles?', she asks and I shrug.

'Didn't he tell you?', I say as we go and sit on my bed

'No, he came back out of the bathroom like he'd been hit with a brick and then he just left',

'Yeah, I told him',

'Told him what?',

'That I love him, he didn't take it too well and I freaked out and left',

'What do you mean he didn't take it too well?',

'Demi you saw him, he looked... shocked',

'I thought he'd followed you here',

'No, I've been home for seven hours and I haven't seen him. I don't know if I want to see him. He freaked out like that and made me feel like I'd embarrassed myself',

'Well you didn't, you just told him how you felt. All your cards are on the table now, it's up to him to decide what's next. The ball's in his court',

'What if he doesn't want me?',

'Miles, don't be stupid. He's told you before that he wants you. If he didn't you wouldn't have had an agreement at all',

'Maybe it was all about sex with him',

'You're being silly. All I keep hearing is 'What if' and 'Maybe' Miley, grow some balls and face him. Tell him it's all or nothing',

'I'm just really unsure of everything',

'I know and that's what makes me want to shake you to see sense',

'Please do', I joke

'What's going to happen in school tomorrow when you see him? Are you just going to hide away from him?',

'Not just tomorrow but the next day and the next day, until I die basically',

'What happened to strong and independent Miley?',

'She fell in love. I'm so sick of everyone telling me today that I'm a strong person. Three hours ago I was crumbling',

'Quit being so dramatic. And as for three hours ago, look in the mirror. You're still here, in one piece. Now MY best friend, the girl you were yesterday, is in there somewhere and I want her back', she sulks at the end and I laugh at her.

'I still can't face him. Not yet, not until I gain my confidence back',

'And how long is that going to take?',

'I don't know but it may be soon, his birthday is coming up and I still want him to have my gift and enjoy his birthday',

'Well then sort out your emotions because that birthday gift includes me', she says cheerfully and I laugh again.

**Any ideas what his birthday gift is?**

**Do you think maybe they'll get together soon? **

**Starting next chapter right... Now! **

**Comments?**


	14. When you love someone

**Thank You to the extra 4 people who reviewed the last chapter, I know it was only uploaded like 4 hours ago but I decided that since I was in such a good mood from getting extra reviews, I'd write and upload this tonight or this morning, I'm not sure which, It's like 6.30am. This is a short chapter but you finally get to hear what Nick is feeling.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Nick POV**

'So she loves you?', asks Joe.

I'm currently sitting in my room, realizing that today did actually happen and Miley and I really did have that conversation. She loves me. Why? I'm a jackass. She's this amazing girl, she's flawless and completely out of my league, I'm just some little quirt who goes around looking to cause chaos. I'm nothing special, I'll be first to admit it so why does she love me?

She loves me and I just keep messing it up. First with the whole Delta thing at her brother's gig, then the whole Delta thing at the restaurant and then the whole Delta thing from last night. Wow, I see a pattern here. I can't just blame it all on Delta though even though she is about ninety percent to blame. Today was my fault though, I heard her saying she loved me and my whole body just froze. Truthfully, it's because I think I feel the same way as her. I could possibly be madly in love with her. Well actually that's a lie, it's not could possibly, I am in love with her. Why has it took me this long to realize it?

'Yeah she loves me', I reply to Joe

'And how do you feel?',

'What do you think?',

'You love her back?', Joe guesses and I nod.

'Why didn't you tell her?', he asks

'Because I've just realized it and before you say it, yes I know I'm an idiot',

'Tell her now',

'I've tried calling her, her phone's off',

'You guys will get through it, she loves you, she has to forgive you',

'Yeah Joe, Miley doesn't really work like that. I just hope I haven't messed it up for good. Do you think I have?',

'Man, I don't know. Girls are complicated little beings. It took almost two months before Demi and I had got to know each other well enough that we could be comfortable around each other and be completely honest with each other. It's all about trust with girls. All they want to know is if they can trust you',

'I hurt her Joe. I really hurt her. I don't think she'll just forgive and forget',

'Well then prove to her that you're for real',

'Why is it so fucking complicated?', I'm frustrated now.

'That's what happens when you mix sex with emotions. You and Miley falling for each other was inevitable',

'This time last week Miley and I didn't even speak, how was that inevitable?',

'I mean from Monday onwards. Demi and I saw it from the day at the beach. I knew she was really into you'.

'There you are you little weasel', says Demi who comes walking into my room and slaps me across the head.

'Ow, what the hell was that for?', I ask

'Why did you do that to her?', asks Demi

'So you've spoke to her then?', I ask and she nods

'Nick, please just tell me you plan on fixing this. You know her previous dating history, she just wants to be able to depend on you when she needs you. Falling in love is meant to feel amazing, she feels like crap',

'So do I', I shout getting off my bed and going to lift my phone off my computer table.

'What does that mean? You love her back?', Demi asks and I nod.

'I just... I don't know what's going to happen from here. Is she planning on talking to me anytime soon?', I ask and Demi shakes her head.

'Why not?', asks Joe

'Nick, she's hurt',

'I know that. I don't want her to be hurt, I want to fix it. How am I meant to do that if she won't speak to me?',

'Tell her at your birthday party', Demi smiles

'Demi, she won't speak to me. Why would she even want to come to my birthday party?',

'Because she still plans to take you to your birthday present on Thursday night. She will speak to you, just not tomorrow or in a couple of days',

'Wait, you know what my birthday present is?', I ask and Demi smiles and then shakes her head. She's lying. She does know.

'What is it?', I ask

'We can't tell you', smiles Joe and I look at him

'You know too?',

'Yep. Demi and I are going too',

'What is it? Like camping or something?',

'Ha! Hell no', Demi laughs, Demi would never be caught dead camping. Miley would, she's adventurous like that.

'What is it?',

'You'll find out on Thursday',

'But I want to know',

'Tough, you'll wait for four days and you'll like it', Demi scorned and I sat back down.

'Is Miley's phone back on yet?', I ask and Demi nods. I smile and look back to my phone. I dial Miley's number but it keeps ringing until a woman tells me the call can't be taken. She's ignoring me.

Why can't she just take my call and I'll tell her I love her back and we'll be together and live happily ever after? Oh yeah, because fairytales don't happen. I try another two times to call her phone but she doesn't answer and I decide to text her.

_'Miles, please pick up the phone and speak to me, we need to talk'_ it's a little brief but if she knows I want to speak to her like a mature adult then she might answer but when I try back she still doesn't answer and she doesn't reply to my text.

I don't really want to tell her over text message that I love her. That would just be cowardly, I'd rather tell her in person. Even the idea of telling her over phonecall was a bit stupid.

* * *

><p>'Good Morning Nick', smiles my homeroom teacher.<p>

It's not really a good morning, the girl I'm in love with is sitting across the room and won't speak to me. I casually nod and then go and take my seat. Next to Miley. She doesn't look at me though, she's reading Wuthering Heights and Demi just watches me. Watching what I'll do. I can't do anything if she won't speak to me. Fuck it, I'll try. I get out a page from one of my books and write I'm sorry on it, not that it will help but at least it's better than nothing. I pass it in front of her and I can see her looking at it and then turning back to her book. Damn her for being so stubborn.

'Okay, so Mrs Jones wanted me to hand out these forms, her senior history class is going on a trip to Europe this December. It's free to go, all you need is money to spend. Anyone who is choosing not to go will have to bring in a form for your reasons for not going and the rest of you have to hand in your forms before October first. Some junior students from the college will also be joining you as chaperones', my homeroom teacher announces.

A trip to Europe? Sounds like fun. Miley and Demi are in my history class. Hopefully Miley and I are talking by then. Back to the way we used to be, three days ago. The bell goes a few minutes later, a few minutes of awkward silence has passed and I'm still no more successful in getting her to talk to me. The whole day just drags by, Miley's in three of my classes on a Monday and it feels weird bring in the same room but not talking to her or her not talking to me. Football practise starts back today after school so at least that's something to keep my mind off her. Except, it doesn't and the whole way through football my head is up my ass. Why can't this girl just tell me she doesn't want to be with me and that she hates me and get it over with? Because that would be too easy, huh? That's my conclusion anyway.

The silent treatment is working, I'm getting annoyed. It's Tuesday night and she's still not talking to me. I tried talking to her on Facebook but she didn't reply, I've texted her more times than I've ever texted anyone in my life. I've called her like five million times. I can't even do anything to take my mind off her, my homework is done, I've spoke to most of my friends, I've spent an hour talking to Demi and Joe. It's getting a little unhealthy how much I want and need to speak to her.

I decide to try one more time, I'll call her, I'll try and speak to her. If she still won't speak to me then I'm either going over to her house or I'm walking straight up to her in school tomorrow and talking to her. I don't care if she'll blank me but I just need to tell her that I'm sorry and I love her and then she'll know and she can decide if she wants to give me another chance. Sounds good, right? Sounds responsible and mature.

I dial her number again, it rings three times and then she answers. She answers!

**It felt reallllllyyyyyy weird writing this, I needed to get Nick's side of the story out though and just decided to uload it even though I'm not really happy with it. But I hope someone is. Next chapter will be uploaded tomorrow, hopefully. So in like 17 hours?**

**Review?**


	15. You always let me be me

**Sorry for the late update, my mum decided to try and be funny and turn off my internet connection. I think she has a death wish but anyway, I hope you like this but I wasn't too happy with it but it's a chapter so that's a start. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Miley POV**

He's calling, again.

'Miles, how can you know how he feels if you don't speak to him?', Demi asks looking at me and trying to be serious. She's right, Fuck! I hate when she's right.

'Gee, thanks Dr Phil',

My phone rings again and Demi signals to me that she's leaving.

'Hello?', he asks down the phone. I've decided to listen to Demi and give him a chance to explain. I'd gave him the silent treatment for almost two days, I guess it's time to hear him out. My walls are still up though, I can't just talk to him and be vulnerable I have to be strong, I have to play it cool.

'What do you want Nick?',

'I need to see you. I need to speak to you. Can I come pick you up?', he asks and I'm torn.

Do I go see him or do I sit here and mope? I'd been moping for two days, it's finally time to get out of my rut and hear him out. I'm a big girl, I can take rejection. I can live through it, I'm being a little dramatic I know but this shit is huge for a teenage girl.

'Nick it's almost midnight, can this not wait until school tomorrow?',

'No, I'd rather speak to you when it's just you and I', he says and I sigh. I agree to go out with him and hang up the phone. So much for homework, shower and bed. I guess it would be nice to see him, it has been two days since I spoke to him face to face.

He pulls up outside my house a couple of minutes later on that fucking motorcycle and looks up to my window. Trying not to wake my parents, Smartass here has decided to climb out the window. Believe me, climbing in the window while drunk is a whole lot easier that climbing out of it without trying to embarrass or kill yourself. Thank God I decided not to wear heels otherwise I probably would have broken both my legs by now. Nick smirks as he watches me scale down the side of my house, something I do not recommend doing because in the end... you will die.

He smirks at me watching me walk towards him. I've missed him. I've missed being with him and teasing him and kissing him.

'Okay, I'm here. What did you want to say?', I ask and he looks at me and then hands me a helmet.

'I thought you just wanted me to come out and talk to you, I'm not dressed right and I'm not in the mood for you to take me on one of your weird adventures on that fucking bike. I'm not in the mood for games, Nick',

'Miley please. I'll make it worth your while, I promise. I don't want to fight with you. I'm not playing games with you, I'm completely serious', he says and without an argument I take the stupid helmet and put it on.

I've come to realize, I'm a moron. He says jump and I say how high? That's how it is with Nick and I and I hate it. I liked being independent and being the girl that every guy knew he couldn't have and now here I am, putty in Nick's hands and he knows I am. He had that hold over me and admittedly at the start it scared the crap out of me and excited me at the same time, now I'm just tired of it.

He starts driving and soon we're going towards the Hollywood sign. He stops right at the top of it and parks the bike. We make our way down to the letters and I sit on a rock behind the sign.

'So?', I ask. I'm getting a headache and I don't want to be ignorant but I need this over with.

'You know I'm apologizing, right?', he starts and I just look at him.

'You brought me all this way to say that?',

'No. I'm sorry I didn't say anything when you told me what you told me',

'It's fine. I'm used to guys letting me down', I mumble and he lowers his head

'Why did you run out like that?',

'Because I was embarrassed, I told you how I feel knowing you don't feel the same way and I freaked out',

'I do', he blurted out. What the hell is he talking about?

'You do what?',

'I do feel the same way. I was just an idiot and didn't realize on time. I love you Miley', he said quietly. My face froze, my body was shaking but my face was frozen.

'You're serious? You're not just fucking with me?',

'Come on Miley, give me more credit than that, I might be an idiot but I'm not heartless',

'So you love me?', I ask and he nods.

'Yeah, it's crazy. I've never felt like this about anyone. I love us together, I love what we have but... I want more', he says coming towards me on his knees, he's nose to nose with me as I'm sitting on the rock.

'What do you mean?',

'At the risk of sounding like a dork, will you be my girlfriend Miley?', he smiles, that charming smile that made me fall for him in the first place.

'What happened to not wanting a dramatic girlfriend?',

'I think I can deal with your drama', he grins and I laugh

'If I say yes will you stop with the sickening romantic crap?', I joke and he laughs. His hands are on my thighs, so wearing shorts I can feel his fingertips graze across my thighs.

'If I kiss you can we forget all the arguing ever happened. Start fresh and have sex under the stars?', he smirks and I laugh, my head falling forward and landing on his shoulder. He smells... like heaven. He smells like Nick. I know he is Nick so that kinda sounds stupid but he smells just like I remember, like perfection. A mixture of sweet but manly.

'Nick, seriously. Stop with the romantic stuff, you know it makes me nausous', I giggle blushing. It's the first time I've really smiled in four days.

'I like when you blush',

'Well I don't so shut up', I laugh

'So was that a yes?',

'A yes for what?',

'Being my girlfriend',

'You were serious?',

'Of course I was serious. There's no point us feeling like we do for each other and not getting together. It's a logical suggestion',

'So you just want to be my boyfriend because it's logical?', I joke and he looks at me weird

'Not like that, don't twist my words',

'I was kidding',

'Come home with me?', he asks

'And what about school tomorrow?',

'You can get showered at my house and I'm sure Demi has some clothes in my house',

'Let's just go back and see what happens', I smile and he smirks at me.

We get back on the bike and go back to his house. We sneak into his house, his parents are still awake and in the living room.

'Nick, is that you?', calls his mom from the living room

'Yeah',

'I didn't know you went out', she says as she comes out to the hallway and looks at Nick and I.

'Yeah I had to talk to Miley',

'Oh, you must be Miley?', his mom smiles and I nod and shake her hand.

'Yes, hello', I say quietly

'It's lovely to finally meet you. I've heard a lot about you', she says politely.

'It's lovely to meet you too',

'Miley's staying over', Nick informs her and I hide my face, if this was the other way around and I was telling my dad that Nick was staying, my dad wouldn't take it too well but Nick's mom smiles at me and nods.

'Just make sure you two make it to school tomorrow', she warns and Nick looks at me.

'We will Mom', he smiles, his hand is holding mine and I see her looking at it.

'Do you want to come in and sit with us for a while? We're watching a Brad Pitt movie. Joe and Demi are here',

'Yeah, sure', Nick says looking at me for confirmation and I nod.

We go into the living room and Demi and Joe look at us right away. Demi gives me a weird look, like she's asking me a question which more than likely she is. I nod to her discreetly and she smiles knowing that Nick and I are together. We sit for twenty minutes before Nick brings me upstairs to his room.

'Your room's a mess?', I ask and he nods

'Except for school, the last couple of days I've barely been out of bed',

'You missed me that much?', I joke and he laughs

'Wow, you're so humble Miley',

'I know, great huh?', I laugh as we collapse onto his bed. We make out for a while before he gets up to get changed. He throws a t-shirt at me and I laugh.

'What?',

'Nothing, I thought we were sleeping naked but this is fine', I smile and he lowers his head to snigger.

I put on his t-shirt and it's so long on me that the hem lands just above the middle of my thigh. I left on my pink boy shorts. Nick looks at me with a stack of DVDs in his hands while wearing just a pair of boxers. I've seen him naked plenty of times, changing, sex, skinny dipping and one time last week when we played strip poker, but I still can't get over his body.

He puts a movie on and flicks the light switch off before pulling back the covers and snuggling up next to me. We've cuddled before, we done it for a huge percentage of last week, I missed it all weekend. He puts one arm behind my head and the other across my stomach, his hand caressing my left side. I press myself closer to his bare chest and try to focus on the TV screen.

He leans in a little closer and kisses my temple, twice. I giggle and run my hand over his arm, turning slightly so that I'm facing him a little more. All I want is to kiss him, but he's suddenly very focused on the movie, he's teasing me. I pout, a little discouraged, and follow his gaze.

After a few minutes I start to feel groggy. It was late, and Nick was lying next to me, warm and soft, so I begin to drift off to sleep. In my semi-conscious state I feel him move. He slides his hand down over my hip, and back up beneath my shirt, resting it in the same place on my side, but against my bare skin. I feel myself waking up again.

I move a tiny bit closer to him, and turn my head so that I am facing him. He runs his hand over my stomach, moving from my hips to my ribs, inching a bit further up and down each time he circles his fingertips. I press my lips against his neck gently. He sucks in a breath, and I almost thought he was going to turn away.

Instead he moves his hand up further and cups my breast. I gasp. All I've wanted in four days was for him to touch me like this again, and now I'm getting my way. I put my hand over his and kiss him again. He takes a step beyond this and dips his fingers into my bra. I reach behind me and unclasp it, taking it off as he brings his mouth to mine. He's an unbelievable kisser.

I roll onto my side and throw my leg over him, melting my body into his. I can feel him now, my thoughts turning to the fact that only two thin layers of fabric were keeping us separated. I moan, feeling how hard he is and how much he wants me. He laughs, deep and throaty. I run my hand down his chest and slip him out of his boxers, using my hand to make his breathing shallow.

He pulls his shirt off over my head and kisses my breasts. I moan again and move my hand a little faster. Nick's fingers trail up and down my bare thigh, just brushing my panties before moving away. I bite my lip, trying not to be too loud and he finally moves his hand between my shorts and my bare skin. He lightly runs his fingers over me, pausing to rub my spot and making me bite my lip a little more. He slips a finger inside of me, all of a sudden. He was gentle but just hard enough to make me want a little more, he was always good at doing that, making me want more. With one hand I wiggle my boy shorts down around my ankles and kicked them off. Nick laughs and nibbles my ear lobe, pressing his hand tighter against me. I can feel how wet his palm is getting and I don't want to let go too early. I want him inside of me, more than anything.

'Nick, stop. Please?', I ask as he slows his movements and looks at me strangely.

'You don't want this?', he tries to sound playful and a little seductive, but I hear the underlying tone of confusion. He doesn't know how badly I do want it.

'Not yet. I want you first',

'You can have me more than once tonight baby. But, if you say so', he smirks and moves his hand to my most sensitive spot and kisses me again.

'You said to stop that, but you said nothing about this', he grins.

He kisses me from my neck to my hips, running his hands up and down my body. I want him inside of me more than anything, but I can't resist what he's about to do. His tongue is warm and wet, gliding over me and causing my legs to tremble. He licks me softly, his breath was hot against my thighs. I moan and he puts his finger back inside.

'Nick... Nick wait. I want you. Please', I'm almost begging but he doesn't listen, he just licks me faster.

'Nick', I gasp, I feel myself balancing on the edge.

'Fuck me', I groan and I mean it as an order, but it sounds more like a plea. He stops and moves forward. He kisses me and I taste myself on his tongue.

'Now?', he asks, his voice is strained.

This time is different for us. We're not just having sex, it sounds dorky but we're connecting on another level, we're making love and it feels incredible.

'Yes',

He presses himself against me, sliding inside of me and groaning as he does. I wrap my arms and legs around him and feel him moving in me. I try to last as long as he is but just before he finishes I feel myself let go. I cry out and press my face to his shoulder. After a few more thrusts he thrusts inside of me and I feel something warm and wet inside. I watch his face as he comes. He closes his eyes and cocks his head back, clearly savouring the moment.

We lay gasping for a minute and I lean over and kiss him. As we're kissing his thumb is gently stroking my jawline. We finally break apart and smile at each other.

'Did this feel different for you?', he asks and I nod.

He continues to stroke my face and look me in the eyes. We just lay looking at each other and I stroke my fingers over his bicep. He gets up a few minutes later and puts his underwear back on and gets back into bed and we cuddle under the covers. I turn so that my back is pressed to his chest and once more begin to fall asleep. Just as I'm slipping into unconsciousness I feel him stroking my hip again. I look round at him and his eyes are closed.

'I love you', I whisper and he opens his eyes and smiles and kisses me. 

**Opinions?**


	16. Stars shine, your light is the brightest

**Sorry that this took almost two days, I was trying to find the best way of approaching it and not making it crap. If by any chance there is weird POV's half way through I'm sorry, I changed the POV's like three times before settling on Miley. Also the song Nick sings, I swear I did not add this in after seeing his livechat tonight, I was going to put it in anyway because it went with the setting and I've been listening to the song all day and then tonight he just started singing it and I almost died. **

**I'm sorry this chapter's really short, next chapter will hopefully be longer. **

**P.S Miley's outfit will be on my profile.**

**Enjoy :))**

**Miley POV**

I wake up in Nick's bed, in his arms. Heaven? Hell yes! I start to get up without trying to wake him. I put his shirt back on, the one that he'd threw onto the floor last night. I need to go home and shower, I need some fresh clothes and I need to look half decent because I look like crap.

'You weren't just going to leave, were you?', he mumbles watching me

'No, I was going to wake you before I left. I have to go home and change', I smile

'No, just stay here. Come back to bed',

'I can't, it's eight am. We have to go to school',

'We will, just come back and lay down for a little bit longer', He smiles and I can't resist. I crawl back in beside him and he kisses the tip of my nose. We lay cuddling for another couple of minutes before I get up again.

'Get a shower here, you can wear some of my clothes',

'Nick, your shirt almost drowned me last night, I can't wear your clothes',

'I'll give you sweats and a t-shirt, you'll be fine', he smiles and hands me his grey and yellow sweats and black and yellow t-shirt.

'Easy for you to say, this stuff is meant to fit you', I giggle

'Just try it on', he laughs and I shake my head

'I'm not wearing boy's clothes',

'Just do it', he dares me and I laugh before running into the bathroom.

I stand in the shower the warm water running down my body, it's so relaxing. As the water beats off my skin I start to think of Nick. How he smiles, his very well-toned and muscular body, and how when he touches me it makes me tingle. I jump a little when the door knocks and I see Nick walk in and smirk at me.

'You comin' in?', I tease him and he chuckles and then nods at me and comes over and climbs in and kisses me.

* * *

><p>'Miles, why are you wearing Nick's clothes?',<p>

'It's not by choice, I had nothing else to wear', I explain to Demi and she laughs

'Oh My God, I hate this place, I wanna go home', Demi complains to me as we stand at our lockers

'At least you get to go home straight after, Debate club starts today',

'That's what you get for being an argumentative and opinionated little bitch', Demi giggles and I frown. Nick comes up to us and smirks at me.

'Are you busy tonight?', I ask him and he moves in closer to my ear

'Yeah, I'm taking you on our first real date', he whispers to me and his breath is making the hairs on the back of my neck stand up.

'Where are we going?', I ask as he moves his head back and faces me

'You'll find out tonight, just dress casual', he smirks and I reach up and move a curl from his forehead and fix it.

'Pick me up at seven?',

'Yeah, we might need to take your car', he smiles and I nod.

* * *

><p>'How does this look?', I ask turning to Demi<p>

'Fine', she says blandly and I scoff.

'Bubz, take this seriously, I want to look nice',

'Miley, all your clothes are great, you'll love great no matter what you wear',

'But, this is our first real date, I don't want to fuck it up',

'Well then go naked', she laughs and I shake my head.

'He said wear something casual, does that mean a dress and flats or shorts and heels?', I think out loud

'They both sound good',

'Yeah but what if it's too casual?', I'm starting to piss her off, I can see it.

'Just wear jeans and a top and heels',

'You're right, I'll just pretend it's like going to the grocery store',

'Ha, except you're not', she reminds me and I bite my lip. How can this be so hard? Why are my clothes so awesome that I can't choose?

An hour later and here I am, dressed and waiting for Nick to call to my house. Demi left like twenty minutes ago and I've been playing with Noah's hair since she left. I hear my door knocking at five after seven and there he is, looking amazing in beige slacks and a black t-shirt. We leave my house a few minutes later and he helps me into the passenger side of my car. Always the gentleman. He starts to drive my car and interwines our fingers together.

'So where are we going?',

'It's a surprise', he teases me. Why is everything about our relationship and friendship all about secrecy and surprises?

'Just tell me',

'Tell me my birthday present',

'No',

'Then I'm not telliing you where we're going, just be patient, we'll be there in five minutes', he smiles, he knows I'm anxious and he wants to make me angry. Deos he have a death wish?

'OKay, we're here, close your eyes', he says and I scoff at him and he laughs.

'I'm just kidding, come on', he smiles as he helps me out at my side of the car.

We're going ice skating? I look at him to ask was he for real and he smirks but shakes his head. That little smirk that he has, it makes me want to laugh at him and kiss him at the same time. He takes my hand and walks beside me into the ice rink place. If we're not going ice skating, where the hell are we going?

I follow him inside and instead of almost losing three fingers and maybe breaking a leg on an ice rink, we're going to be driving bumper cars on ice. This is awesome.

I run to get in my bumper car and drive off when I know that Nick's in his. He chases after me and if I wasn't hysterically laughing at the adrenaline rush then I'd be able to see that he's right behind me but I don't and he crashes into the back of me. I soon stop laughing and chase after him. How dare he? It's all fun and games until someone outsmarts me, then it gets personal.

'So Miley, how has the date been so far?', Nick asks as we sit down in Pinkberry.

'Except for me wanting to kill you? Yeah it's fine', I joke, I'd scolded him about crashing into my bumper car. Then I crashed into his bumper car. Sweet revenge.

'Yeah well, it's not over yet', he smiles as he looks out the window. What has he got planned?

We finish our frozen yogurt and we start walking towards an abandoned building. What the hell?

'I'm not having sex in this building', I warn him and he laughs

'We're not having sex in this building. I didn't think you had sex on the first date anyway', he teases and I glare at him.

'I don't, I have class',

'Good, that's really good. Stay classy', he smirks and I slap his arm.

He holds my hand as we go up the stairs. He leads me to the roof and I'm getting more confused by the second. He opens the roof door and there are like fifty candles lit in a little circle. I look at him shocked and he smiles at me. There's a little blanket on the ground and a picnic basket. Is he serious?

We go and sit down and I'm still a little shocked.

'How did you do this?',

'Let's just say, you have a pretty amazing sister', he smiles. Brandi. This would be something she'd do. I smile at him and he leans over and kisses me.

* * *

><p>'Did you know that the number of stars in the universe is greater than the number of grains of sand on all the beaches in the world?', Nick asks. We've been laying down and staring at the stars for the last five minutes.<p>

'No. Wow, that's amazing. You like astronomy?', I ask and he nods.

'Even on the clearest night, the human eye can only see about three thousand stars but there are an estimated hundred billion in our galaxy alone', he smiles. I never knew he liked astronomy.

'Tell me something else', I smile and lay my head on his chest

'The light from the sun takes eight minutes to reach you so you see the sun as it was eight minutes ago. It might have blown up four minutes ago and we wouldn't know about it', he says.

'Really?',

'Yeah',

'Wow', I say and he chuckles

'Look at the stars, look how they shine for you and everything you do. They were all yellow', he sings and I look up at him with a smile on my face.

'You like Coldplay?',

'Yeah, do you?', he asks

'Yeah, I love them. That's my favourite song', I say and he moves a bit of my hair to behind my ear.

'Mine too', he smiles and I kiss him. This night is perfect.

'I changed my mind', I say and he looks a little alarmed

'About what?',

'I could maybe... have sex in this building', I smirk and he laughs

'Babe, we're not in the building, we're on it',

'Even better, so I'm not going again my own word', I laugh

'You are incredible. Has anyone ever told you that?', he kisses me and I shake my head. He leans down and kisses me.

'Well you are, you're perfect', he says quietly and I shake my head and he looks at me confused.

'Nobody's perfect, not even me. Although I am pretty close it's almost scary but thank you', I grin and he laughs.

He leans in to kiss me again and his kisses feel amazing and my body is quickly responding. Registering his touch, I succumb to his touch and deepen the kiss.

**Sorry I excluded the sex scene, I won't be including all sex scenes in the story but a lot of them I will so look forward to more of those type of scenes, if that's what you're into, of course :)**

**Opinions?**


	17. Lets laugh until we cry

**Hate this chapter, sorry it's still kinda short and I feel like I've lost faith in this story just a wee teeny bit so I'm taking a two day break from writing and next chapter will be uploaded on Monday or Tuesday. I just think I've excluded a lot of emotion and detail and I don't want to make it sound boring so I'm going to read over this story myself and try and put more detail and real emotion into it. Also, I'm seriously considering cancelling 'My Heart Beats For You' I just feel it's not as good as it could have been and I dislike it now, however some of the chapters in it I'm really proud of so if I do decide to cancel, I'll be copying them over and putting them into this story. I'm not sure yet.**

**Miley outfit at the end is on my profile.**

**Sorry if it's boring but enjoy anyway :)**

**Miley POV**

He walks me to my door, we've just been on the most amazing date, who knew he was a romantic? I didn't.

'Do you wanna stay over?', I ask and he shakes his head and I'm confused.

'You don't have sex on the first date. I respect that', he smirks and I laugh

'Then explain what we were doing twenty minutes ago because now I'm confused',

'Good point, however I think...',

'What did I tell you about doing that?', he laughs at my joke and I smile

'...I just wanted to make this night really good and I don't want to spoil it by staying over, instead you can sleep by yourself and dream of me and our great date', he says quietly and I nod, I guess he's right.

'It was perfect, down to the last detail, even the rose',

'Yeah it has a meaning, the one I brought you means friendship but also falling in love', wow, is he like perfect or what? I'm a really lucky girl, be jealous, Ha! No I'm just kidding but seriously, isn't he amazing?

'Wow, well I loved it and thank you for tonight, it was amazing',

'It was my pleasure and you looked beautiful tonight. Goodnight Miles', he smiles and leans over and kisses me goodnight.

* * *

><p>'Can I find out what my birthday present is yet?', Nick asks as we sit in homeroom. I shake my head and he pouts.<p>

'But it's my birthday', he complains and I laugh

'Happy Birthday', I smile and he pouts again.

'When will you tell me?',

'Okay, I'll give you the first one at lunch',

'First one?',

'Yeah, can you wait until then?',

'What is it with you and patience?', he huffs and I laugh.

I go to class, receiving text messages from Nick every five minutes asking the same question of _What is it?_ He's so impatient. Another trait of a putter.

* * *

><p>'So do I finally get my present?', Nick asks as we sit on the bleachers at the football field.<p>

Joe was playing football with some of his classmates and some seniors last period so Demi, Nick and I decided to come outside and watch him play. Nick had decided to join him at the start but now everyone was gone toget lunch at it was just the four of us.

'Yes, you do', I smile as I reach into my bag and lift out the wrapped gift. Nick looks at me weird and I see Joe and Demi just look at each other, they didn't know I had this gift for Nick.

'You got me a rolex?', he asks as he opens it and I nod.

'Oh I got you this too', I smile and hand him another gift and he still looks shocked from the rolex but reaches out and takes the smaller box.

'Cartier cufflinks?',

'Yeah, for the wedding. I didn't know if you had any and I thought you'd like them. D'ya like them?', I ask

'Yes, they're awesome, Miley you didn't have to spend a lot of money on me',

'Relax, I had money and I knew you'd like them',

'I love them. Is that two of my gifts?',

'No, there's still another two, that just counts for the first', I smile and he looks almost disappointed,

'What's that look for?', I ask and he shrugs

'I just don't want you spending a lot of money on me, you should be saving for New York if anything',

'No, my dad has New York covered', I smile.

* * *

><p><em>'Where are you?'<em> I text him, I'm on my way over to his house to give him his second gift. I think he'll like it.

_'Garage, fixing my dads camaro'_ he replies and I smile.

The garage door is open when I turn into his driveway. He turns around and looks at me with an eyebrow raised, I walk over to him and he kisses me.

'Time for present number two', I grin and he soon realizes what I mean. I walk over and close the door of the garage and he looks confused.

'What are you doing?', he asks, his hands are dirty from fixing the car and he's cleaning them off while I walk back towards him.

'I'm surprising you',

'Okay well hold that thought while I go and clean my hands', he says and I sigh and nod and he runs into the house.

While he's gone I take off my coat, with just a huge pink bow that covers all necessary part of my body and my heels, he's sure to get a surprise when he comes back. I lay out on the hood of the black Camaro and wait for him to return. He comes back with a couple drinks,

'I thought you might be a little thirsty...', he stops and looks surprised. My goal of the day!

'Happy Birthday. Why don't you come over here and get your present?', I say as I motion for him to come over. He sets the drinks down and comes over with a big smile on his face.

'You look hot', he grins

'You ain't seen nothin' yet', I smirk and pull him closer and kiss him, running my hands down his strong back squeezing his hot ass.

I can feel his hardness through his tight jeans as we kiss. I peel off his t-shirt revealing his muscular body, I love how he works out but he's not bulging so it looks over the top. I lean him against the car and start nibbling on his neck then nibbling and kissing my way down his chest and stomach feeling myself getting wet as I make my way closer to his throbbing penis. I undo his belt and pull off his jeans revealing his hard member just waiting for me.

I start to touch it and stroke it and caress it as Nick moans in my ear, stroking his fingertips up and down my arms and over my shoulders.

'Time for you to unwrap your present', I whisper in his ear

I sit back on the hood of the car and we start kissing again. He starts kissing down my neck and then pulls the two front parts of the bow and it all falls loose and I'm just sitting on the hood of the car, naked. He kisses down my collarbone and down to my chest swirling and flicking his tongue around my nipples before sucking on them.

He continues kissing down my stomach running his tongue all the way down to my area. By this time my whole body is tingling and to my surprise he starts kissing his way up my inner thigh to my dripping wet vagina. He starts lightly flicking his tongue across it then swirling his tongue lapping up my wetness. Just as I'm on the brink of orgasm, he stands up and pulls me to the edge of the car and plunges his penis deep into me, sending me over the edge as I climax. After several thrusts, he pulls out and goes back down to lick and tease me again until I'm almost ready to climax again. This time he has me lean over the hood of the car as he enters me from behind. Every thrust deeper than the first he thrusts his hardness into me making me scream as he thrusts faster, sending us both into orgasm. I lay stomach down on the car as he removes himself from me and pulls his jeans back on. He smiles at me as I get dressed again, in a coat!

'I think that has to be the best birthday I've ever had', he grins as I kiss him.

'Yeah, there's still more to come. Get changed and we'll pick you up in an hour',

'For what?',

'You know that concert that you wanted to see?', he looks confused for a second and then realizes what I'm talking about.

'No, Miley. That's far too much to ask for on my birthday, those Kings of Leon tickets were expensive and sold out, how did you get them?',

'Trace had this friend who got them for me',

'Miley that's amazing, thank you but like I said, I don't want you spending a lot of money on me. I'd rather be in your company',

'Well you can have both. I swear this is the last thing I've bought you. I'll not buy you anything until Christmas', I joke and he laughs

'For your birthday, I'm going to get you something amazing',

'Good, I deserve it. I'm an amazing girlfriend', I joke and we both laugh and he leans down and kisses me.

* * *

><p>'I can't believe this is actually happening', squeals Demi as we walk into the concert<p>

'Me neither, this is going to be awesome', says Joe and we all go and stand near the stage.

It had took me almost three hours to decide what I was wearing and just decided to go for black and white, plain and simple. Demi was in silver and black and looked like a real rock chick. The concert starts and we sing along to all the songs, because we know them all, because we play them constantly in Demi's car. We're actually really close, like fifth row and Demi and I are just rocking out and Joe and Nick are just laughing at us. While it's a break Demi decides to get some pictures, she's making a new scrapbook. I guess looking through our scrapbooks fro the other night has inspired her a little.

For the second half of the concert, Nick helps me onto his shoulders and I'm a little intoxicated thanks to Demi's amazing idea to smuggle in alcohol. The concert goes on for another hour and afterwards we go for ice cream.

'I can't believe we just went to a Kings of Leon concert', says Joe who's just after having a bout of brainfreeze

'Me neither, it was awesome', I laugh and we talk for a little while longer, just about pointless stuff like school and shoes.

'Stay with me tonight?', Nick whispers in my ear when we're back in the car, I smile at him and nod.

We all get into Nick's house and his parents are in bed so we try and stay quiet as Nick turns on his X-Box and we all hang out and play some car chasing game, which I won!

'Okay truth', I say as we play Truth or Dare, don't ask how or why we got onto playing that game but somehow we did.

'Have you ever... had feelings for a girl?', asks Joe and I hide my face

'No, I've kissed a girl but I never had any other feelings towards girls', I admit and Demi looks at me shocked.

'You've kissed a girl?',

'Yeah, once. It was a dare. It's no big deal',

'No big deal? You've saw me naked', Demi accuses and we all laugh.

'Nick?', asks Demi

'Dare',

'Simply because of the fact that we haven't seen it yet, kiss Miley', Demi smiles and I laugh as Nick leans down to kiss me and I kiss him back.

**Hate this chapter but I wanted to upload it on Nick's birthday, I honestly wasn't expecting for this chapter to be uploaded on Nick's birthday but hey, coinsidence?**

**Let me know what you think :))**


	18. I turned around and there you were

**Sorry sorry sorry that I didn't upload this A WEEK AGO! I feel really bad but I had to give myself a break for a couple of days and it worked because I wrote this in like, 45 minutes! Gahhhh I've soooo much planned for this story :))**

**Next few chapters will probably be short and fillers. However, if they are really short (like less than 1500 words) then I will update every night this week and then by next week we could be ready for longer chapters AND some drama :)) **

**Enjoy! Also reviews are more than welcome :))**

**Miley POV**

'Hey Snake Hips', Nick says gently in my ear, I open my eyes and laugh.

'Nick, they're called snake bites', I turn around to look at him, he looks so cute in the morning.

'I'm not talking about those, I'm calling you Snake Hips', he chuckles

'Why?',

'Some of the moves you were pulling last night', he laughs

'Don't speak too soon Sparky, You ain't seen anything yet!', I laugh.

After Joe and Demi had went to bed last night, Nick and I had decided to make out for a while and for some reason I'd suggested doing some strip tease for him. I don't know why but it was actually hilarious. I love being free around him, I'd never have the confidence to be even naked around any guy and there I was doing a striptease for Nick. It was an incredible confidence booster. It's amazing how he doesn't judge me and he likes me for how I am, something I wasn't able to do until I was around him.

I get out of his bed to put some clothes on. He smirks at me and lifts a pillow and throws it at me.

'What was that for?',

'Come back to bed', he groans and I laugh

'I can't, I have to go home and shower',

'Yeah, you're right, you stink', he jokes.

I look at him, insulted. His face straightens and I grab the pillow that he threw at me and throw it back at him. He smiles and I start to laugh as he grips my hand and pulls me back onto the bed with him. I straddle his abs and kiss him as he rolls us over so he's on top. I smile as he leans down to kiss my neck. I reach my hand out and lift the pillow and hit him across the head with it.

'What was that for?',

'Revenge', I laugh and he lifts another pillow and hits me with it.

'Children, put your weapons down!', shouts Joe as he and Demi come in to Nick's room.

'Miles, I'm gonna drive home if you want me to give you a ride in my car', says Demi

'Yeah, just let me find...', I say quietly getting up out of bed to find the rest of my clothes. I was only wearing Nick's t-shirt.

'Your underwear?', laughs Demi and I glare at her.

* * *

><p>'Hello?', I answer my phone, I've just got into my house from leaving Nick's when he calls me<p>

'You know my birthday party tonight?', he says quietly

'Yeah',

'Have you got anything to wear for it?',

'Nothing specific, I was just going to find something in my closet, why?',

'I wanna take you shopping after school, I'll buy you a nice dress for tonight',

'You don't have to, I have loads of clothes, I'm sure I can find something',

'No, I want to',

'Okay, are you sure?', I ask, I don't want him spending money on me just for his birthday party, I have lots of dresses I could just pick one of those.

'Yes, I'll see you in school',

'Yeah. Well, I have to get dressed, I'll see you at school',

'Wait, you're naked?',

'Pretty much, that seems to be a habit when I'm near you',

'Seriously? You're not just messing with me?',

'No I'm serious, lift your jaw off the floor Nick', I laugh

'Sorry, I kinda fazed out there for a second',

'Yeah, okay Nick. I'll see you in half an hour', I laugh as we hang up the phone and I finish getting dressed.

* * *

><p>'I like that one', Nick smiles as I try on a purple dress. Purple's not really my colour, Demi suits it but I like to stick to blue more.<p>

'No, it's too... purple', I sigh and he shakes his head in distress. I've already tried on four different dresses, none are really my type but Nick, being a guy, has liked them all.

'Remind me never to come shopping with you ever again',

'Hey, you're the one that wanted to come shopping, I'd be happy enough just going to your birthday party in that bow I was wearing yesterday but you'd enjoy that too much', I laugh and he smirks.

'I think my parents would have a fit',

'Yeah, your mom's face would be hilarious' I laugh and go back into the changing room to get changed

'How many more dresses are there?',

'Just one, the one that you let me pick out. I have a feeling it's a winner', I smile

'Then please put it on and stop imagining my mom's face if you were naked', he laughs and I pull the purple dress off and lift the dress that I'd picked. It fits, it's pretty, it's perfect. Like I knew it would be if he'd let me pick out my own dresses from the start.

'Miles, you ready?', asks Demi, we're in my room getting dressed for Nick's party. May I say so but Demi and I look HOT!

'Yeah, let's rock it', I laugh as we walk down my stairs.

'Miley!', my mom calls from the living room and Demi and I look alarmed

'Yes?',

'Trace and Brenda have some news', my mom says, she looks a little pissed.

'So this isn't anything I've done?', I ask trying to lighten the mood and my mom shakes her head. My whole family is just looking at me

'Brenda's pregnant', Trace says quietly and my jaw drops.

'Seriously?', I ask and Demi and I just turn our heads to look at each other.

'Yeah, we found out yesterday',

'That's... great?', I say as no one in this room looks happy except me. I'm excited and I'm overjoyed that it isn't my mom that's pregnant.

'Mom doesn't think so', says Brandi

'They're still children themselves', my mom objects

'Mom, they're twenty two, they both have jobs. If they love each other then why can't they have a baby?', I try defending them but Trace just shakes his head

'Miles, you don't have to get involved, we know what we're doing. If mom and dad don't understand then we can do it without their support', Trace says as he and Brenda get up from the couch and walk out the door.

'Nice one handling that mom', I applaude her and she scoffs at me.

* * *

><p>'Oh My God Miley, you're here!', gasps Selena as we walk into the party<p>

'Yeah, hey. How are you?', I hug her

'I'm great, I heard about you and Nick, that's great news. I'm happy you're together', she smiles and hands me a cocktail

'Thanks, I haven't even seen him yet, where is he?', I ask sipping on my drink

'Talking to my aunt Lucy', she says pointing to Nick who looks so adorable.

'Come meet all the cousins', Selena says as she hooks her arm in mine and takes me to a table of like twenty girls. They're all around my age and I see Taylor sitting with them. She gets up and hugs me and I hug her back.

'Miley, these are my amazing cousins and this is my sister Vanessa', smiles Selena as a petite brunette who looks a lot like Selena comes over to hug me.

'You're Nick's girlfriend?',

'Yeah, are you Nick's sister too?',

'No, I look at him like a little brother but not by blood', she smiles and I nod as she introduces me to all of the other cousins.

There are loads. I'm a little scared. Remind me never to break Nick's heart because I think with the many cousins he has, I could end up having a few bones broken. Just kidding. They're all really sweet. I'm also introduced to Taylor's older sister, this is crazy. I'm a little overwhelmed, there's like a million names to remember. Demi nudges me and tells me Nick is looking for me.

'There you are, you are one hard girl to track down', Nick smiles when he sees me and holds his arms out to hug me. I didn't know he liked PDA, he never did before and especially not in front of his family.

'Yeah, just getting to know your family. I thought I had a big family', I smile and he kisses the tip of my nose and then smirks. We're literally standing in the middle of the bar, on the middle of the dancefloor and he's showing affection. Is this real? Am I dreaming? Nick's never been like this and yet here he was being romantic and sweet.

* * *

><p>'Miley?', asks Nick's mom as I sat beside Demi and Selena laughing and watching Taylor dance with Nick's grandfather<p>

'Yeah?', I ask as I get up to speak to her

'I'm really happy you could make it',

'I wouldn't miss it',

'Come outside dear, I want to speak to you', she smiles and I feel a little scared. What in the world would she want to speak about?

'So, what's wrong?', I ask as we sit on the steps outside

'I just wanted to talk to you about Nick. I don't want you to take this conversation the wrong way because I mean no disrespect with anything I say to you... I'm just looking out for Nick and his future',

'You think I'm holding him back?', I ask, I knew this wouldn't be pleasant.

'No, I'm glad he's happy and I think you're a nice girl but Nick's had a hard time in the past and he still struggles sometimes with his illness and I just don't want him to lose focus of his future and college'.

It feels weird that she's talking about Nick's 'illness' because neither Nick or I see his diabetes as an illness. It's something that should limit him from living his life normally but to Nick it's just a little glitch. He still lives his life how he wants to and he doesn't let it get him down or hold him back, which I love about him. I love his optimism and I guess you could call it hope. I love how he gets on with his life, he doesn't use it for attention and it took him almost a week of constantly being together and in a heart-to-heart conversation before he even told me.

'Neither do I. I support him whichever way I can and I've encouraged him focus on college and to not get distracted', I say, ignoring the 'illness' comment

'Well thank you, I just wanted to talk to you about that, don't think that I don't like you or don't approve of your relationship with Nick, you're a lot better than the couple of girls he's brought hom in the last couple of years and I do like you Miley. I just don't want him to ruin his chances of college, you know?',

'Yeah, I understand, my parent's are the same but Nick and I encourage each other and help each other',

'That's good. Honestly my fear was that you and Nick either got too involved and moved too fast and you could get pregnant or you could both get engaged and you're both too young for that. But on the otherhand, if you were to break up and it would make him lose focus, I would just advise you both to take it slow and not rush anything',

'I understand, we're not planning any of what you just mentioned but if we were to break up... Nick and I are still friends, we went into this relationship as friends and if we ever leave it, we'll leave it as friends. Friends who support each other', I smile and she hugs me. I'm starting to think that maybe she's had a little too much to drink and got a little emotional.

'Let's go back to the party, I'm sure Nick's looking for you', she smiles as we go back inside.

**Don't know what happened at the end there but I just went for it.**

**Review?**


	19. I never meant that much to you

**So I have some apologizing to do. I'm sorry that this took me a month and it's really sucky :/ I have no ideas where it came from and I promise there won't be any more chapters as depressing as this one. Or confusing. I hope someone out there likes it. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Miley POV**

'Miley, I've left you like fifteen messages already, please call me back when you get this', Another message from Nick. It's been three days. Three days and I'm still avoiding him. Don't ask me why because I have no idea. That conversation with his mom really freaked me out a little. Not at the time, at the time I was fine and I just didn't let it bother me and then when I really thought about it, maybe I am holding him back.

I try and encourage him with school and stuff, I mean, we study together so we're helping each other but I understand where his mom is coming from too. Nick's the captain of the football team, yet since he's been with me he hasn't been playing as much. It's a little silly I know but if he's depending on a college scholarship then he should be playing outside of school too but he's not, he's with me, burning out cars or breaking into our principals pool.

Maybe I'm paranoid, who knows?

I've never been a girl that lives for others approval, you know that right? I'm a maverick, kinda. I don't follow the crowd, I'm a born leader and normally or at least before I became friends with Nick, I would have never backed down from an argument or cowered away from confrontation. It always got me in trouble but somehow I got a thrill out of it. Yet my little 'breakdown' last week was because I'd let someone's words bother me and now here I am, hiding in my own bedroom cowering away from all contact with the world outside my bedroom door just because Nick's mom has doubts about me. My life is fucked up! My mind is fucked up!

I'm thinking of just being a hermit, no boyfriend, no complications, no school, no family problems. No friends. Yeah I've changed my mind again. Being a hermit is a bad idea. Who wants to spend their life alone and maybe turning psychotic and maybe talking to a wall for the rest of their lives? I'm changing the subject I know but I sometimes think of these crazy things.

That's the difference between Nick and I, he lives in reality. Most of the time. I live in some little fairy world where I think of things like what a hermit does all their life. It's a little different. But Nick and I did jel together, our personalities bounce off each other really well and every new thing I find out about him, I like him even more. So you're probably shouting at the screen and saying 'WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU DOUBTING YOURSELF? STOP FEELING SORRY FOR YOURSELF AND SORT YOUR HEAD OUT!', In which case you would actually be right but do you ever get those days or in my case weeks that your mind is telling you to grow up and stop acting like an idiot but you are in this little groove that makes you feel worthless or just generally upset? I get those, a lot. As you've probably noticed. It's lack of motivation or sleep, that's my theory anyway. Or it could be hormones. I'd take any of those answers over someone telling me I'm crazy.

I'm probably just babbling on and on but I like talking to myself about pointless stuff that will never benefit my life at all but in some weird ironic way, it actually keeps me sane. I know that's a little gibberish and you're probably thinking 'Okay Miley, you're just talking shit right now', and again, you would be right. I do this a lot, most of the time it's out loud and Demi just looks at me like I'm an alien, Nick thought I was crazy too. I guess talking crap means you don't have to talk about 'real important stuff' and 'real important stuff' is a bitch. You probably already know this too. The last person I spoke 'real important stuff' to was Demi. I felt at the time, kinda inadequate telling Demi what problems I had when she was going through twenty problems at a time. Demi was super-supportive though.

You know how I told you I only had three ex-boyfriends, that was a tiny white lie. Well not really, those were three of my ex-boyfriends and the fourth I just blocked out for a long time. Demi knows not to bring up his name or what he did to me unless I do first which is why he's never mentioned when Demi and I are together. Joe or Nick doesn't know about him, my mom and dad hate him and I pretend he never even existed. His name was Kyle, he was the first relationship I had that lasted longer than nine months. He was charming, at the start. The perfect gentleman to be exact. He would take me out on dates, treat me right and always cared about my feelings.

Until around six months ago, we'd been dating for ten months and I thought everything was fine, with the relationship but Kyle was going through a hard time. His dad was in prison and his mom was unwell. I tried to help Kyle through all that stuff, I genuinely thought he was getting better and then he had a meltdown. He went crazy. He started fucking around with my head and making me feel paranoid, thinking I was the crazy one. Thinking that it was me that made him feel worthless and that it was my fault that he was in pain. I became very reserved around all my friends and family after that, I barely made an effort to see them, I spent all my time with him because he told me that he was the only person that loved me. Telling me that my family hated me because I was with him and as a teenage girl in a relationship, I thought I loved him and I believed every word he said. Naive, I know.

Then one night in March he was out and I hadn't heard from him all that day and I was in my room, hibernating and studying. I didn't go out much unless I was with him, even in school, I was attached to him. Thinking everyone would stare at me if I wasn't with him and although I used to be and I am still a confident person, I'm also really insecure and when something's bothering me, I'm a paranoid wreck. But that night in March was the scariest and most confidence-destructing experience of my life. I was just studying and he called me, he told me to come outside he wanted to talk to me. He was at the side of my house and he was out of breath.

As soon as I went over to him he grabbed me by the throat, something he had done before, I was terrified. He had hit me before, I had covered for him, I thought he loved me and I'd done something wrong and I was paying for it. He held me up against the side of my house by my throat and told me if I screamed that he would kill me. Just then I heard sirens in my street and they stopped at my house. I was terrified. The police called him and he got a knife from his pocket and told me to do what he said. He put the knife to my throat and I almost fainted with nerves. He led me out to the front of my house with the knife at my throat. I was his hostage. He was willing to kill me just to save his own skin!

The police tried to tell him to let me go but he grabbed me tighter. I didn't know what to do, I didn't want to die! I just wanted to go back to the safe place in my room and not be involved in any of this. Neighbors started coming out of their houses and my parents ran outside to see what was happening. My mom started crying and my dad was really to kill Kyle but with the police there he couldn't do anything. He started shouting at Kyle to let me go, to hand himself in and do the right thing. Kyle was not liking that idea. Demi was staying at her dad's and was standing just twenty feet from me, crying. I hadn't seen or spoke to her in almost a month because of Kyle, he had been controlling my life for the three previous months just because I was vulnerable. I was only standing there, being held up by Kyle or I would have fainted, for only a few minutes but it felt like hours. My dad had came up behind him and pulled his arm with the knife in it away from me and when I felt the release of his body on mine I ran towards Demi and she hugged me. My dad fought a little with Kyle to try and get the knife out of his hand but he stabbed my dad in the arm and then ran off behind my house and scaled a wall.

He was caught afterward, sent to a mental hospital because he was mentally incapable of handling situations. I have no idea what that means. It just sounds like he's crazy and needs to be sent to jail and not some hospital but they kept him in there where he couldn't 'harm anyone', my dad had to get his arm stitched up, it might have been a small injury but Kyle had cut deep into my dad's arm.

So that's why I get a little paranoid, a lot. It's not an excuse for everything but Nick has been the first person that I've liked at all since that psycho ex and I guess it just hurt a little to hear his mom think that I'm holding him back or maybe she really thinks I'm just trouble or not good enough for him.

'Miley, just leaving you another message to say call me, please. I'm worried about you. Your parent's said you didn't want to speak to me, what have I done? I just want to talk to you, to see if you're alright. Please call me or text me to let me know that you're okay', his voice quiet, almost cracking. Has he been crying? What the fuck am I doing? Hiding in my room, avoiding the world, reliving the ordeal with Kyle, ignoring the best thing that's happened to me since like, birth. Why am I here feeling sorry for myself? You're probably saying 'Well Duh! I said that from the start', I know that but hearing Nick being upset is an eye-opener okay?

Then my phone starts to ring again. Nick.

'Miley, you answered. What's wrong? Are you okay?', he asks, he sounds really worried. Damn you Miley for making him worried.

'I'm fine Nick, I just... I had another breakdown',

'I really wish you'd stop doing that', he said, he's trying to make a joke from my misery. I guess it's about time someone did. I can't be miserable forever, I can't hibernate forever and expect people to wait for me. I should live right?

Yeah I'm gonna do that. I'm gonna live.

**Opinions?**


	20. Been lost here in this moment

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, I explained on my profile but it's understandable if you didn't see it. I needed to get this uploaded before I lost faith in it, now that I have went back to writing it, I'm inspired again and I will be uploading again, like I did at the start although probably nor twice a day. Maybe three times a week. **

**Thank you for being really patient with me and I hope you enjoy this chapter :)**

**Nick POV**

'You came?', I ask her as I see her walking towards me. I'm sitting in a playpark two miles from my house. This is the first time I've seen Miley in three days. I kinda missed her.

She's been strange for days and I don't know what's wrong but if there's anything I know about Miley it's that she'll tell me sooner or later. Miley's not one to keep secrets for a long time. Other people's secrets she can take to the grave. I've told her things about me that have never been brought up unless I've brought it up but when it comes to things about herself, Miley's an open book. I think. No she is, she's not a secretive person, she's an opinionated person. I love that about her, she's not shy, she won't hold back on what she thinks, she's a very emotional and passionate person. If Miley is talking about or defending something she believes in then she will fight until the end, it's just how she is, she's strong like that and then other times when she's insecure or angry or upset she crumbles until she finds the strength to build herself up again and then she's back to being herself. I'm not like that, I can't just pick myself up again like that, I need time to myself to plan how things will go and weigh out the pros and cons of my next desicion and overthink things, Miley just goes with the flow and shows her emotions and does what she wants on how she's feeling. I'm very reserved and Miley's boisterous. We balance each other out I guess.

'Of course I came', she smiles at me timidly as she sits on the bench beside me.

'I just thought since you've been ignoring me for three days, that you wouldn't come',

'Yeah, I'm sorry. You probably think I'm some kind of weird moody bitch...',

'You know I don't think that about you. I just wish you wouldn't be so bipolar. One day we're great and we're laughing and having fun and then the next, you're hiding away from me and so secretive and vulnerable. I don't want you to hide that side of you from me Miley. I won't think any less of you just because you're upset or angry or something's bothering you, I'll help you if I can',

'I just get a little insecure sometimes. I hate complaining about things or letting something annoy me and when that happens I don't like to tell people, as hard as that is to believe', she jokes at the end of the sentence and smiles at me, I smile back because... well I just can't help myself. Her smile is so beautiful.

'I know but that bothers me. You're my girlfriend Miley. We're meant to share our problems with each other, that's what makes being in a relationship different from being just friends with benefits', I say caressing her hand

'I know, I'm sorry for being so erratic. I promise I won't keep anything from you', she says quietly turning her hand over and weaving her fingers between mine.

'Why have you got your camera?', I ask noticing she has a camera around her neck.

'I thought since it's my first time out of the house in three days that I could take some pictures. I took some on my way over',

'Pictures of trees?', I ask jokingly

'You know me so well Jonas', she laughs and I smile.

'Can I see it?', I ask and she hands it to me, I look at it, inspecting it. Don't ask why because I've no idea. I lift it up and look in the lens and accidently hitthe click button and take a picture of myself, my face screws up at the flash and Miley laughs.

'You're such an idiot', she giggles and I smile at her and turn the camera around and take a picture of her laughing.

'HEY! That's not fair, you could at least ask me to pose for you', she laughs

'Smile for me?', I ask putting my eye to the camera and she smiles a huge grin, she's mocking me. I take the picture of her and she starts putting on funny faces as I continue to take pictures of her.

'Okay, my turn', she says after I've taken about thirty pictures of her.

'No, I'm not a photogenic person, I'll just look after the camera and take lots of pictures of you', I grin and she shakes her head.

'No, It's my camera',

'Wow, that's mature', I joke and she slaps my arm

'Just give me the damn camera and strike a pose',

'I'm not posing for anybody', I say scowling at her

'Just do something you don't do often, like smiling', she says and laughs at me as she snatches the camera off me and stands up

'That's hilarious, just hold on a second while I remember to laugh',

'You're so gay!', she jokes and I shake my head and lift my head laughing but she takes a picture of me mid-movement

'Jackpot!', she cheers

'I'm not gay, strictly pussy for me',

'Ewww gross, don't say pussy every again!', she laughs and takes another picture of me while I'm licking my lips

'Pussy', I tease and her face screws up in disgust

'Stop saying pussy',

'Pussy',

'Nick stop!',

'Pussy',

'Okay seriously stop, that's gross. I hate that word',

'What pussy?',

'Yes, it's disgusting. Please don't say it when you're with me or ever!', she laughs

'Okay stop taking pictures and I'll stop, deal?',

'What if I take pictures of both of us?',

'Well no, because I'll still be in it',

'Yeah but it won't be so ugly because I'll be in it',

'Gee thanks', I say starting to walk away jokingly

'I'm kidding, you're not ugly', she laughs coming after me and jumping on my back and taking a picture of her kissing my cheek

'Flattery will get you everywhere but ugly is a new low, even for you. I'm gonna need some more compliments before you can kiss my cheek', I joke and she giggles in my ear, she's still on my back and I now have my hands under her legs to hold her on.

'If you won't me to be really honest, I'd say you're definitely not ugly, you're actually pretty cute', she mumbles in my ear

'Really?',

'Would I be seen with you if you were ugly?', she giggles

'I can't work out if that's a compliment or an insult', I say while helping her down off my back

'It was a joke, you're handsome... and sexy... and you have really cute hair... and you're eyes are pretty amazing... and your lips are...', she smiles, she's stroking her hand from my cheek to my chin and is leaning in closer and closer to kiss me

'Luscious?', I ask joking, our foreheads are together and she's smiling at me and laughs when I say it.

'Don't say crap like luscious, it just takes me back to my previous comment of you being gay', she laughs wrapping her arms around my shoulders, her hands are on the back of my head and she leans in to kiss me. I kiss her back and I feel her moving her right arm to take a picture of us kissing but I don't even care because I'd want this moment to last forever, it's cheesy I know but there's a possibility that this won't last forever and to have a picture of this moment will always mean something. Don't get me wrong, I hate having my photo taken but having a picture of me and the girl that I love would be special.

We break apart from the kiss and our foreheads are once again together. I kiss the tip of her nose and she wrinkles it up and I see a flash at the side of my eye. Another picture.

'Do you wanna go for some food?', I ask and she shakes her head

'I can't I have to go with Brenda to the hospital, she's having a scan today', she says quietly and I nod my head.

'Can we do something tonight?', I ask

'Yeah, of course. Did you have anything in mind?',

'Well, I know you're an animal lover and you were saying last week how you loved horses, I was gonna take you horse riding or something, if you want. My dad's friend runs a horse stable thing and he said I could go and check it out',

'I'd love to. I love horses', she smiles a little embarrassed smile and then hugs me.

'Great, I'll pick you up at six? I have something planned for after',

'Here we go with more surprises', she laughs and then kisses me.

* * *

><p>'Wow, you look beautiful', I smile as I pick her up on my bike. She hates this thing. The disgusted look on her face right now is priceless.<p>

'Thank you although sometimes I wish you were charming AND smart and get rid of this ugly thing', she smiles as she kicks the back wheel gently.

'Don't abuse Betty', I joke and she looks at me stunned

'You gave this bike a name? You called her Betty?',

'Yeah, she's my baby', I chuckle stroking the handle bars and Miley just laughs at me

'That's... totally something you would do. Idiot',

'That's why I did it', I grin and she shakes her head before getting on the back of the bike

'I see you brought your camera', I ask and she nods before I start the bike

'Why did you not bring the helmets?',

'I forgot them. It'll be fine',

'Nick you know I get scared on this bike even with a helmet. What about my hair?',

'Your hair is already curly',

'You obviously don't understand my point',

'I do but you're never vain any other time, who cares what your hair looks like?',

'I do and technically since you're my boyfriend so should you!',

'Your hair will be fine Miley. Relax, please?',

'Fine, just go before I change my mind'.

**Drama ahead?**

**Opinions?**


	21. Speechless, Over the edge and Breathless

**Sorry it's been ages :/**

**There's been a lot of crap going on :( **

**This chapter is dedicated to my best friend Becky who is 19 today and she reads this story. Sorry it's not really long bexstar :( **

**Enjoy anyway.**

**Miley POV**

'So how was your little date?', asks Demi, I'd only just got back from my date with Nick and she's just chilling out in my room.

'It was fine, what are you doing here?', I ask

'I came to see how your date went... and to see if you want to go camping next weekend',

'Yeah I'll go, how did you get in here?',

'Through the window of course', she grins

'Oh, what made you want to go camping, you hate nature',

'I DO NOT!', she shrieks

'Demi, yes you do',

'It was Joe's idea', she says finally fessing up

'I thought so',

'So, what did you guys do tonight?',

'We went horseriding and then went to some bar to watch some band that Nick knows. It was fun', I smile

'Horseriding?',

'Yes, with horses. People used to do it a lot before cars were invented', I say sarcastically

'Yeah okay, I know what it is, no need to be sarcastic!',

'If you ask stupid questions and act stupid and I will treat you like you're stupid', I laugh and take my camera out of my bag.

'What's that?',

'My camera, I'm just looking at the pictures I took',

'Can I see?', she asks and I nod and hand my camera to her and she looks through the pictures. I walk over and sit beside her on my bed.

'Nick looks kinda grumpy', she giggles

'He's just being Nick, he was in a mood because I took pictures on our way there and he was NOT amused. He looks really pissed. I cheered him up by telling him ridiculous jokes that made him laugh though, that made him laugh', I knew they would because he laughs at all crazy and weird crap.

He's a very complex person. You're probably thinking 'NO Miley, we already know too much pointless crap about him'. However, he still impresses me with all the pointless crap about him. He still surprises me, he's constantly showing me different sides to him. Like 'Artistic Nick', I haven't mentioned that side yet, he sketches a lot. He's actually pretty good. He drew a picture of me a couple of days ago, I wasn't expecting it, we were just hanging out in his room, I was watching Forrest Gump on his bed and he just started drawing. He showed me a few minutes later and it was really good, it looked like a professional had drawn it. He's actually pretty caring too, like he'll always ask if I'm okay or if I need anything. I think he's just used to doing things for others because of his grandmother. He was raised by good people, he has respect and manners, that's a lot more than most other teenage boys.

'He gave me something tonight',

'What is it?', asks Demi as I take off the small diamond ring Nick had given me.

'You're engaged?', she asks shocked but I know she'd joking

'No, you idiot. It's like a promise ring type of thing. He thought it was lame but I think it's really cute',

'It's really pretty. It's a nice thought I guess. Just when I think he's finally growing a pair, he does this. He becomes romantic and sensitive', Demi scolds him

'Yeah well, I think it's adorable',

'You would, you've a heart made of marshmallows',

'I do not, I'm stubborn and I don't forgive and forget and all that other crap',

'Yeah but you think little things like this are adorable', she laughs as she hands me back the ring.

* * *

><p>'There you guys are', says Joe as Demi and I arrive at the wedding.<p>

He and Nick are standing outside the church waiting for us. I thought we were early but obviously not early enough. I shouldn't really be here, churches and I don't really mix well. I fucking hate them. It's really hypocritical of me to be in a church whilst being athiest so churches always make me uncomfortable. No matter what the occasion is.

It's been four days since Nick gave me the promise ring and he has been so sweet and charming since, I mean, he always was I guess but he's being like really adorable this whole week. We haven't fought once, I think we're finally getting used to each other, we know how to piss each toher off but we also know how to cheer each other up and we know each others' limits and which boundries to cross.

He looks so hot in a tux. If I could I would rip it off him. Control yourself Miley! He smiles at me and comes over and kisses me gently on the lips. We start to walk into the church, his hand caressing my lower back.

'You look beautiful babe', he whispers in my ear and I smile.

'Thank you, you look handsome', I smile back and he kisses my cheek.

Nick or Joe weren't chosen to be best man, Kevin chose his best friend, understandably I would do the same, when there's more than one relative to choose from, it's best not to choose a favourite. That's how I see it anyway and besides, it means Nick can sit down beside me and I might have started to tease him a little. Dont' judge me, he looks soooooo hot!

The ceremony is over pretty quickly, like fifteen minutes so it's not really all that bad, in fact it was actually really sweet. The bride looks beautiful, the vows were very emotional and heartfelt and the whole time Nick gently tickled the back of my neck to relax me. He knew I was uneasy about being in a church and he tried to relax me, how cute is that?

**Sorry it's short, it's like my shortest chapter yet. I will try and update again before this weekend. Although this weekend is my birthday so I can't promise anything.**


	22. Those Simple Things

**So, the last chapter I wasn't happy with, it was really short but I just wanted it uploaded anyway. I think this story has too many fillers, so from now on I'm just going to skip to all the important parts but I also don't want to rush it either.**

**So this chapter is like a catch up to New Years Eve and then the next chapter is when the drama starts :D **

**Also, thank you for your birthday comments, it was really sweet so thank you :) **

**I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Miley POV**

The last three months have been... amazing.

Kevin's wedding was like, amazing. I'm gonna just keep saying amazing, I honestly can't complain about anything in the last three months. I met like most of Nicks' family at the wedding. His mom came and apologized for making me upset, I didn't tell her I was but she said she knew she was harsh with me and apologized which was really sweet.

The week after the wedding we went camping, there was like... fifteen of us. It was hilarious. We sat around the campfire and just told jokes and stories and we might have got a little drunk.

Then two weeks later Nick and I had like a monthaversary(Nicks' idea) and we went and spent the weekend with my grandmother at her cabin like an hour out of LA. Every weekend we spend all our time together because now the homework and schoolwork is really piling up and we don't see each other as much on weeknights except when we're studying together.

At Halloween, there was a huge party at one of Joes friends' house and we just crashed that and got drunk. Typical. Delta was there though. She tried to speak to Nick but he blanked her which made Demi and I laugh and then she tried to speak to me. To me. Seriously. She actually had the balls to try and speak to me after spreading that rumour about me and trying to interfere with Nick and I. The Bitch. I was not amused.

For my birthday and thanksgiving Nick and I along with Demi and Nick went to his grandmothers in Tennessee. He'd told me last minute and we left the day after my 18th birthday party. Nick decided to tell me on my birthday he had got his dad(a big businessman in a field that I've never even heard of) to get me an intern job at Vogue. Yes I do mean the real vogue, it took me like three days to finally realize it myself. Like Vogue. I wasn't like top of the chain obviously, just an intern but it was like the start to my 'dream come true'. I hate clichés. Oh My God! He bought me this gorgeous bracelet for my birthday, it's a charm bracelet and it has all charms on it that relate to me, like the Eiffel Tower because I want to go to Paris and an '18' charm because of my birthday and a little camera because I like taking pictures and a music note, all little sentimental things. It's beautiful. I think it's the best gift I've ever received.

Tennessee was beautiful though, his grandmother was so sweet. We went tractor racing and for long walks around the farm and would you believe that Nick is really handy on a farm? Yeah I wouldn't have thought so either but it turns out to be true. I've always been a city girl but there is something calming and relaxing about the farm. It's so peaceful.

We went on the school trip in early December, we spent one day in London, two days in Paris, two days in Barcelona, two days in Rome, one day in Milan and then two days in Berlin and then home again. It was incredible. All the sights we saw, stuff you only think you'd see in movies or in magazines or in photos. The Eiffel Tower (I finally got to see it), the architecture in Rome, shopping in London and Milan, not that I bought much, it was expensive but it was incredible too.

When I got back I found out Demi got accepted into Juilliard, I however did not get accepted into Parsons. I didn't mind, I could take a gap year or something and apply next year. They said although my internship helped, I still needed more experience which I thought was weird but I wasn't going to cry over it.

Then Christmas, Brenda found out she was having a little boy, I'm going to have a nephew! I basically just spent Christmas with my family and I saw Nick every day. Christmas wasn't anything overexciting, just normal Christmas. Nick got rid of that terrible bike though and got a car. Yayyy!

**I know this is crap, however the next chapter will be up in a matter of hours and it will be drama.**

**Opinions?**


	23. Everybody's In The Groove

**Nick POV**

'Happy New Year Baby', Miley shouts in my ear and then kisses me a huge drunken kiss. We're at my friend Tyler's New Years party and Miley is wasted. Like really wasted. I'm kinda drunk but I'm not wasted. Everyone is celebrating, the clock has just struck midnight and everyone is pretty drunk. Everyone is popping streamers or blowing those little whistle things, I hate those. Especially when some idiot blows it in your face.

'Nick, Demi's gonna take Miley home. She's wasted. Do you want me to stay with you or are you okay here?', asks Joe and I shake my head.

'I'm okay, I'll get a cab home. I wanna catch up with Tyler and David anyway. Will you guys be okay with Miley?',

'Yeah we should be fine, I think she's staying in Demi's anyhow',

'Okay, tell her I'll call her in the morning', I say and he nods before patting my shoulder and the leaving. One thing I forgot to mention, Delta's here. I've successfully dodged her all night but I know if she finds me and I'm on my own, she will try and speak to me.

I was right.

Half an hour after Joe and Demi take Miley home, Delta makes a beeline towards me. I try and pretend I don't see her but she catches up with me.

'Can I talk to you?', she asks, by now I'm pretty much drunker than I was earlier and being drunk, you agree to all kinds of crap and I nod and she leads me to the basement.

'W...what did ya wanna talk 'bout?', I ask, I'm an idiot.

'Okay I know you're loved up right now but that doesn't mean you have to ignore me',

'I'm here, talking to you. I'm not ignoring you. Although I should, my girlfriend hates you', I say, doing a great job to speak clear.

'What, so you're whipped now?',

'I never said that... but yeah', I laugh.

'Nick, how can you pick her over me?', she whinges

'Dee, as hard as it might be for you to understand right now, you're... a nightmare',

'What?',

'You're not interesting, you're not funny, you don't compare to Miley in any way. Why wouldn't I choose her?',

'She's nothing special',

'Yeah okay Delta', I laugh throwing myself on the couch.

'Are you okay?', she asks

'All of a... sudden, I'm fe...eeling really drunk', I say my eyes closed and she pulls me up.

'Come on, I'm taking you home. Whoever said I don't care about people is a complete liar', she mumbles to herself

'B...but you don't care about people',

'I care about you, you just didn't bother realizing it',

'Where are you taking me?', I ask when she helps me into the front seat of her car

'I'm taking you home',

'No, that's a bad idea, what if you try and rape me?',

'I doubt I will Nick, you're a sloppy drunk',

'Just don't touch me... anywhere',

'I won't now shut up before I make you walk home',

'Why are you being nice?',

'Why are you being random?',

'It's a skill I have, why are you being nice?',

'I just wanna make sure you get home okay. I'm not a complete bitch',

'Yes you are',

'Are you going to keep insulting me?',

'Yesh', I say laughing at the same time.

'You're so annoying Nick', she mumbles and I shrug my shoulders.

'Okay, you're home. Do you want me to help you inside?',

'No thanks', I laugh and open the car door just to flop onto the sidewalk. I didn't think this through. Delta gets out of the car and comes to help me up. Putting my arm round her shoulder, she helps me into my house.


	24. Need To Know If It's Over

**Uploaded the last chapter without even adding an A/N. Anyway, sorry for the extra few days wait and although I updated two chapters within the last hour, I know that they are both short and I will be adding a long chapter next with lots of speaking which should be up by the weekend. I'm on a roll again :D **

**Enjoy but also Niley lovers... Sorry :/ **

**Miley POV**

Oh My God, I have the hangover from hell! Literally. I wake up in Demi's bed, sunlight blinding me. Never again! Never am I drinking alcohol ever again. I swear. I'm lying.

'Miles, here's breakfast', smiles Demi coming into her room with a tray

'You show me that and I will throw up on your face', I warn her, not even lifting my head from the pillow.

'Dem, have you heard form Nick?', asks Joe, he slept on a sleeping bag on the floor. Bless him.

'Not a thing. Hey Miles, some package came here for you this morning', says Demi and I turn around

'Why did a package come here for me?',

'I have no idea. Here, it feels like a disc or something', she says and I jump up and open it, it is a disc. I go and put it in her laptop to watch it and bring the laptop onto the bed where Joe and Demi are ready to watch too.

_'Are you ready Nick?', Delta's voice says, it's a video, they're in Nick's room._

'When was this?', I ask Joe and he shrugs his shoulders

'Are those the clothes Nick wore last night?', asks Demi and I nod slowly. What the fuck is going on? Why was Delta in Nick's room last night?

_'Are you naked yet?', she asks him and he's half sleeping as he nods and she walks into view of the camera, she's in her underwear. She walks to his bed and kisses him but he's half sleeping and very drunk._

'Why is she kissing him? Why is he kissing her back? What the fuck is going on? What the fuck is this?', I shout as I get up from the bed, I don't want to watch anymore but Joe and Demi are still watching and I can tell from the sound effects and Joe and Demi's facial expressions what is happening.

How could he do this?

I thought he was over her, I didn't even think he had much feelings for her anyway. Why was he cheating on me with her? Did she post this disc through Demi's door for me? He must have told her that I was here. How evil can she be? Why ruin someone's happy relationship like that?

'Give me the disc', I demand and Demi takes it out of her laptop and hands me it.

I throw it back into the envelope it came in and put my shoes on. How could I be so fucking stupid? I never trusted him before four months ago and it should have stayed like that, fuck all the good times, he's completely fucked me over. How could I have been so stupid? How could he cheat on me with the one bitch I hate? How could he cheat on me at all? I thought he loved me. I get in Demi's car and start driving to his house. My adrenaline is pumping, I'm ready for killing Delta fucking Goodrem. Slut.

It isn't long before I'm at his house and I don't even bother knocking, his parent's are used to me now. I walk right up to his bedroom and push the door open. He's sleeping. Not for long.

'YOU, YOU FUCKING CHEATING ASSHOLE!', I scream at him and he jumps up from his sleep and looks at me like I've four heads.

'Miley, what happened?',

'WHAT HAPPENED? WHAT FUCKING HAPPENED? WATCH YOUR LITTLE FUCKING SEX TAPE AND YOU'LL SEE WHAT HAPPENED! FUCK YOU, WE'RE DONE', I scream, throwing the envelope at him and then walk out the door. His mom is standing at the bottom of the stairs and before I've even reached her, tears flood my face.

'Miley, what happened?', asks his mom and I shake my head to shake off the conversation

'When he realizes what he's done, tell him to not bother with an explaination', I whimper before walking out. I get in Demi's car and drive before he comes out after me.

I drive back to Demi's house and she and Joe just look at me as I walk through her bedroom door. I burst into tears again and she hugs me.

'What did he say?',

'He didn't get a chance to say much, I just screamed at him and then threw the disc at him',

'I can't believe he did this', says Joe and I shrug my shoulders.

'I should have knew not to trust him, who sleeps with someone after talking to them for two days?', I say, rhetorical question. I can't believe I was such an idiot.

'To be fair, you did know him for fourteen years', says Demi and I give her a death glare.

'Demi please, I'm having the worst day ever, I don't need technicality',

'Sorry', she says and hugs me again.

'Miles, Nick's here', says Joe looking out the window'.

**Told you there'd be drama :)**

**I doubt the drama is over yet.**

**Opinions?**


	25. This is critical, I am feeling empty

**Hey guys :) This is three days late, HOWEVER I happen to think it was worth the wait because not only did I cry whilst writing part of this but I feel I might have outdone myself, I will leave that for you guys to judge in your reviews. Be kind! :)**

**May I suggest, listening to Taylor Swift and Coldplay whilst writing really gets the inspiration flowing LOL. **

**I hope you enjoy reading as much as I did writing this. **

**P.S. Please Reviewwwwwwww:)**

**P.P.S. I'm pretty hyper right now :/**

**Miley POV**

'I don't want to hear anything you have to say', I warn him when he walks into Demi's bedroom.

'We'll just leave you guys alone', says Demi as she and Joe make a beeline for the door but I stop her.

'I want you guys here', I say, there's no way she's leaving me alone with him. I don't want to speak to him, I don't even want to look at him. I don't want to hear his pathetic excuses or look at his puppy-dog eyes. FUCK! I really hate those puppy-dog eyes.

'Miley we need to talk, alone', Nick says gesturing to Demi and Joe who are standing awkwardly in the corner.

'I don't care, this is Demi's house and I'm not asking her to leave',

'I don't mind', Demi pipes up but I shake my head and she stays quiet. I walk over towards her wall and slide down to sit on the floor, keeping my knees up to my chin. I need something to keep me from punching him so sitting as far away as I can get is good enough.

'Say what you have to say and then leave, I don't want you sugarcoating this or holding back. Just tell me what you have to tell me and then we can go back to ignoring each other', I state and he just lowers his head.

'I'm sorry?', he says but it's a question more than an apology

'No, sorry. Not good enough, don't let the door hit you on the way out', I say and he walks over to sit on Demi's bed.

'I'm not leaving Miley, it wasn't my fault, I was intoxicated',

'Don't patronize me, using the 'I was drunk' excuse will just make things worse Nick, you might be a stupid drunk but you still have your senses, you'd know if you were having sex or not',

'Well I didn't',

'You didn't? That's it? Wow, forget cheating on me, you can't even be smart enough to give me a decent reason?',

'So you want me to lie to you now? Make up some excuse just so you don't get hurt?',

'You think any of this is what I want? No, what I want is for you to not be an egotistical stupid fucking moron who cheats on me with the sluttiest mattress in the city. I knew trusting you from the start was wrong, it was the biggest risk I've ever taken and somehow... you got through and I trusted you. Trusted you enough to give you my virginity, to fall in love with you, to introduce you to my family and then you do this? Why?', I sob, I'm so angry I don't even notice I've started crying.

'Because I'm an idiot, I stood the whole night telling her how she couldn't even compare to you and then next thing I'm drunk and she's helping me out of her car and into my house. I don't remember having sex with her, I don't remember any of it. If I'd have known what was happening when it was happening I would have stopped it',

'It's too late now, I knew she'd come in between us. I knew it. We let her come between us. I never thought you'd be stupid enough to go along with her scheming',

'Miley, I'm sorry. Can't we just forget this ever happened?',

'What? No. You think I'm going to take you back? Don't hold your breath Nick, I can't forgive you. I can't even look at you right now. I feel like I've just been kicked in the stomach and it's you doing the kicking',

'Miles it was never meant to happen this way',

'What wasn't meant to happen this way?',

'Our break up, me betraying you',

'You actually thought we would break up? Why bother dating me if you didn't see us lasting?',

'Because I loved you, I know who I am, I'm an ass, I know that but you didn't judge me because of that and you gave me a chance and I tried to change but I knew it was only a matter of time before I did something to fuck it up',

'Then why put me through that?',

'Because I loved you, because you loved me back and I've never had that with anyone, I just wanted to cherish that',

'It would still be the same if you weren't a fucking idiot',

'I know, I'm an ass. You weren't... This wasn't... You shouldn't have received that video',

'Why? So I wouldn't know? Would that have made you feel better Nick? If I didn't know? It wouldn't mean you'd have to try and dig yourself out of this. Would you have honestly went on letting me love you and trusting you and make an idiot out of myself if I didn't receive that video?',

'I don't know',

'Would you have told me even if I hadn't received the video? Answer the question Nick',

'Probably not', he said lowering his head

'You'd have gone on letting me think you were this... amazing boyfriend meanwhile she was walking around town knowing all this and laughing at me with all her friends?',

'No, I don't know what I would have done if that happened because it didn't happen',

'Did you ever really love me at all?', I ask, I've been crying this whole time but asking this question, I'm at my most vulnerable state.

'Of course I did, I still do. I don't want you to hate me, I hate myself. I always knew I wasn't good enough for you',

'Now is not the time for your insecurity Nick. This hasn't been done on you Nick, you did this',

'I know and I know it doesn't make a difference but... I never wanted to hurt you. I didn't want you to feel betrayed. I love you and I know it's gonna take a lot more than a sorry to get you to forgive me...',

'Yeah you're right, it will take a hell of a lot more than that for me to ever even acknowledge you again. You hurt me Nick, you've made me feel worthless and how am I meant to get over that never mind forgive you? You've just... You've lost all my trust', I say as I stand up and walk out. I need to go home. I need food. Food always helps.

I get outside Demi's door, tears streaming down my face as I feel someone nudge my shoulder. I turn around and Demi looks at me with a sad look on her face and hugs me. It's then that I let it all out and bawl my eyes out. She comforts me as I sob. It takes me a minute to calm down and Demi tucks my hair behind my ears and hugs me again.

'I'm here, when you need me I'll be here, I'm really sorry Bubs', she says and I nod

'Ju... just... can you tell him something?', I sob and she nods

'Tell him... I'll always love him', I say and she hugs me again.

I walk through my door and into the kitchen, mascara and eyeliner painted all over my face. My little brother just looks at me but I shake my had to ask him to not even ask and lift a slice of pizza that he's munching on. I stand beside him as I eat the slice of pizza and he's just looking at me awkwardly.

'What did he do?', Braison asks and I shake my head to dismiss it.

'Nothing for me to cry over, I'm just being emotional',

'No seriously, Miles. I'm not stupid, did he hit you?',

'What? No, we broke up. That's it, we just broke up',

'Why?',

'He showed his true colours', I reply coldly and now that I've finished my pizza I leave the kitchen and walk to my room.

I swing the door open and the picture of Nick and I kissing in the park stares at me. I don't think this whole thing has 'hit' me yet, I think that's the phrase, when I know something has happened but I can't wrap my head around it. Yeah that's it. Like, how could he? I'm going to be asking myself this question a lot. For her though, if it was some model I would probably have cheered him on and told him to go for it but HER?

Okay so I wouldn't have supported his decision of fucking a model either but I thought he had more respect for me. He was a gentleman any other time, he always made me feel like I was the only one and I'm not really insecure but he made me feel... beautiful? I don't know he just made me feel wanted. You know?

I never deprived him of sex, if anything we had too much of it (we're teenagers, what do we do other than fucking?) and it's not like I never gave him my time or attention, any spare minute I had I was with him, showering him with affection and love and... sex. It's not like he got bored! I'm reading far too much into this. I know... I know he was set up by her and I know he didn't go looking to have sex with her, I know all that but it's the fact that he did. You know? I know I'm like a broken record, I'm just repeating myself but I think I need to convince myself that this is all happening too.

I stand here in a daze, trying to fix my make up as best as I can when I hear a thump behind me. I shouldn't really leave that window open for people to climb through. Nick. I look at him, he's been crying. I don't know why because it's not him that's been betrayed.

'Miles, please. I love you. I'm sorry', he cries and I walk towards him, as much as I want to lash out and scream and tell him that I hate him I can't. I hug him.

He wraps his arms around me and strokes my hair. I cry into his chest. I can't hate him as much as I'd love to right now, I just can't. He meant too much to me for me to hate him. I just... I wish this had never happened, that this was just a nightmare and I'll wake up and he'll really be lying beside me and playing with my hair and looking at me like I'm perfect even with morning breath and bed hair. But it's not. It is a nightmare but it's real.

'Can't we just pretend this never happened? Please?', he asks kissing my forehead

'No Nick, because it has happened, it'll always be in the back of my mind and any argument we'll ever have it'll be brought up and I don't want to have the same arguments all the time. I don't want to have that type of relationship. I don't want to hate you and if I stay with you I'm just going to end up hating you and resenting you for keeping me in this relationship',

'I'm not going to force you to stay with me, if you want us to be together, we can still be together', he says, he's cupping my face in his hands and my hands covering his on my jawline, his forehead resting on mine as he's looking in my eyes.

'I do... I do want us to be in a relationship, but the type of relationship we had before. Not now. Not this, for my own sanity and happiness and your freedom, I think it should all end here',

'You're sure you really want that?', he asks, this is it. Our future together depends on my answer, I could choose to give him another chance, to try and have a happy ever after or I could walk away and go back to putting myself first. Either way I'm going to have regrets and 'what ifs' but I have to choose.

'I'm sure', I say as I nod and lower my head. I can't even look him in the eye, tears are blurring my vision.

I look back up at him and he nods in understanding and biting his lip, he's still cupping my face, his thumbs are stroking my cheeks and he leans down to kiss me again. It's just like our first kiss. It's gentle and loving. I kiss him back and he deepens the kiss but I pull away. Taking a step back and lowering my head, I start to nibble on my knuckles (a nervous habit I have) as more tears stream down my face. He looks at me strangely for a second then realizes that his actions were wrong and nods slowly.

'I'll see you around Miles', he says quietly walking towards me, tucking my hair behind my ear, his hand resting on the nape of my neck as he kisses my forehead again before walking to the window to leave.

**What did you think?**

**Please provide opinions below by clicking the review button, it would mean a lot. **

**I like to hear your feedback, it motivates me. **

**Next chapter will be uploaded this week, it might be a shocker :)**


	26. And I Love You More Than I Did Before

**Hey guys :) New chapter, it's kinda long-ish. I hope you like it. This took a few days but I think it's good. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Miley POV**

'Will you be okay today?', asks Demi

'Yes, Dems. It's only Valentine's Day. I've always hated this holiday so today's no different', I reply.

So, it's been a month... and a half. It's also Valentine's Day. A holiday that I dispise, I actually hate most holidays but Valentine's Day is THE WORST. I haven't really saw Nick since the break up. Unless you count seven hours a day at school and about three nights of the week at parties and social get-togethers. Okay so I was being sarcastic, I see him all the damn time! I see him more now than what I did when we were dating. Demi has been uber-protective of me lately. I understand why but it's a little irritating. She said I've been drinking more alcohol lately. I honestly haven't noticed but it could be true, I'm out more than what I used to be and it's not that I'm a lightweight and can't handle my alcohol but once I'm passed tipsy, I could drink like a fish and not notice and do all kinds of crazy shit.

'Are you sure? You can tag along with Joe and I to the movies', she asks

'Dems, I'm not being a third wheel to you and Joe on Valentine's. Besides I have a date',

'With who? Why didn't you tell me this?',

'With that guy Liam, I didn't think it was a big deal',

'Liam? As in Delta's brother Liam?',

'Yeah, I know she's a bitch but he seems like a nice guy',

'He's a doofus!',

'Nice use of the word 'doofus' Dems', I laugh

'Well he is. I could be more offensive if you insist', she laughs and I shake my head. I love my best friend. She's clueless and highly strung but I wouldn't have her any other way. Don't tell her I called her clueless or highly strung, she gets offended. However, I mean it with love and whatnot.

'Please don't. Listen, I know he's not... the smartest or the most handsome or the most charming...',

'Yeah, he has nothing going for him whatsoever!',

'... but he seems like a nice guy and I can't not give him a chance',

'Miles, he has the same DNA as Delta the Dick Jockey',

'Okay I approve of that nickname', I laugh

'Isn't Liam religious?',

'How the hell do I know?', I laugh

'I think he is. Listen, I know you have to move on and I'll support you through that but even you know that Liam is a step down from Nick',

'Yeah but Liam's a nice guy and won't hurt me',

'Okay one, how do you know? two, Nick's a nice guy he's just an idiot and quatro, I don't wanna see you jumping in too fast or getting hurt',

'I'm almost positive that quatro does not come after two',

'Miles do I look french to you?', she laughs

'No but I think you should pay more attention to the french, you could maybe learn how to count to three',

'Yeah, that's funny. What time's your date?',

'Seven sharp',

'Sharp? Why is he taking you to church?',

'Geeze I hope not. That would be the worst date ever!', we both laugh

'Do you want me to help you get ready?', she says standing up to go

'No, you have your own date to go to. I'll be fine, I'll get Noah's opinion on everything',

'Remember nothing too slutty!',

'I'm sorry, who is the fashion intern here?',

'Yeah but you pick some weird clothes for dates',

'Coming from you, a self confessed glitter queen',

'There's nothing wrong with glitter, there's nothing bad about a little sparkle in one's life',

'Yeah well one needs to calm down with the sparkle',

'I like that title though, Glitter Queen. I'm changing my Twitter name to Glitter Queen',

'Yeah you do that Shortstuff', I laugh as she walks out the door.

* * *

><p>'So, Miley... I'm really happy you came out on this date with me', smiles Liam. He's... nice. I mean don't get me wrong, he's been so sweet and gentleman-like all night. Well in the last hour anyway but... he's soooooooo boringggggggg!<p>

Like seriously, I'm the type of person that likes to learn so when someone has something new to tell me or something that they find interesting I will listen because it might be interesting to me too. But I don't want them to bore the life out of me. If it's interesting then yeah, go for it but seriously talking about the crap that he's been talking about for the last hour is not a way to impress a girl. I'm the type of person who, no matter what the person is taking about, there are no limits with me and I'll talk about anything. Someone could randomly speak to me about something that would freak someone else out and I'd talk about it because... well why not? Like for example, sex. You could talk about the randomest crap about sex and I'll join in, mostly for a laugh but most people find that weird to speak about sex to people that they don't know well or soemthing but I find it amusing.

'Yeah, it's been cool', I reply, we're sitting in the middle of IHOP. We finished our pancakes like twenty minutes ago and we're still here because he wants us to talk.

Yeah so like I was saying, I'd speak to anyone about anything but Liam spent his whole time speaking about science, now I don't have a problem with science, I actually find some science fun but not when he starts speaking about chemistry (science chemistry not relationship chemistry). Now again I don't mind talking about chemistry as long as I have an idea what he's talking about but I don't. I told him that I don't and he tried explaining it to me. It didn't work and now he's talking about something that I know nothing about. And chemistry is a complex subject and stuff so the more he talks about it, the deeper he goes in to the whole subject and then I get lost even more. Basically when I haven't been eating, I've been sitting here talking to myself and blocking out his voice. When I have been listening to him I've had a 'WTF?' look on my face.

I thought Demi said he was religious. I could spend an hour talking about religion, at least with religion I can force my opinion down his throat and offend him a little but it's all in good spirits because I won't take him seriously and he won't take me seriously.

'A lot of people at my church are excited about my science major at college, it's a little strange but they're all pretty supportive', he says, I just catch that sentence and I almost cry inside. He's like the biggest nerd ever. I want to tell him to shut up because I haven't said a thing in half an hour but I don't want to be rude or offend him. So I nod and pretend I'm listening. This is a DISASTER!

'I'm sorry Liam, can you just excuse me a second?', I ask as he nods and I get up wth my phone and run to the bathroom.

'Demi, this date is my worst nightmare', I say down the phone

'Oh My God! Are you serious? Why?',

'You know that subject that I really hate at school?',

'Chemistry?',

'Yeah, that's all he's talked about for the last forty five minutes', I hiss down the phone and I hear her laugh.

'Where are you guys?',

'IHOP, aren't you at a movie?',

'Yeah it was an early showing so we came back to my house. Wait, did you just say IHOP?',

'Yeah, we've been here for an hour',

'Okay Miles, please don't freak out',

'Why?',

'Nick was here and like, ten minutes ago, he left to go to IHOP',

'Are you serious?', I breathe out. Fucking great!

'Yeah, if you see him, please be civil',

'I will, I'm a nice person, of course I will',

'Yeah whatever! Do you wanna come over later? Without Einstein?',

'Yeah I'll be over. Can we get drunk and do something stupid?',

'Don't we always?',

'I love you Dems', I laugh down the phone and she says it back before I hang up the phone. I walk back to my table and smile to him.

'Sorry, I just had to call my mom',

'Your mom?',

'Yeah, she asked me to call when I had a second',

'Oh, I think I know your mom',

'So you're stalking me and my family now?', I joke and he laughs

'No, I think she's in my church group. She's a nice lady',

'Yeah',

'She told me about...', he starts to say but I look up and Nick's just walked in the door. He nods in greeting to me and smiles. I wave subtly and Liam turns around to see who I'm waving at.

'You know that idiot?',

'Yeah, he's an old friend', I smile.

There's no point going into details and besides, Nick and I have been civil to each other since the break up. He made a mistake and it hurt me but I can't... I can't let that mistake define him as a person because I also know the real Nick and the idiot Nick. To be honest, I still love the real Nick. I don't think I'll ever get over him. And even though we were only together for three months, when you connect with someone and fall in love with them and get to know them as quickly as I did with Nick, it feels a lot longer. It felt like we were together for three years and not three months and in a good way. Not like in a bad way where you dread to see them or you get bored with that person because Nick and I when we were together, we were never bored with each other. We had fun and we laughed a lot and we made each other happy.

'I hate that dude', says Liam and I look down, I don't want to argue with him. Although I don't like the religion and I don't follow it but aren't christians meant to love everyone?

I mean they don't have to be best friends with everyone but christians of all people aren't meant to hate people. They're meant to give everyone a fair chance before judging them. I think. That's what I thought anyway.

'That's not fair, what's he ever done to you?', I ask quietly

'Nothing, I just don't like him', he shrugs

'Well I guess you have your right of an opinion', I shrug. I need to end this date as soon as I can. The person I thought was a sweet and slightly dorky guy turned out to be a judgemental christian who loves shit that I'm not even slightly interested in and have no intention to learn about.

'Yeah, I hate him so much though. I hate him so much I actually helped my sister break up his relationship', he laughs and I look at him. I'm shocked. Completely shocked. Like you could knock me over with a feather.

'That's fucking disgusting', I jump up and shout at him. What kind of disgusting and horrible person is he?

'Miley, there's no need for swearing, he deserved it', he says trying to calm me down

'And what about me?', I shout, I've noticed that everyone in the place is looking at us, including Nick who is at the door ready to leave.

'What about you? This has nothing to do with you',

'Oh really? Guess who his girlfriend was',

'You?',

'Got it in one asshole', I say as I grab my jacket and my bag and turn to leave.

'Miley, are you okay?', asks Nick who comes over to stand beside me.

'Yeah, I'm just leaving, this disgusting, judgemental prick was boring me anyway', I say looking at Liam.

'Come on, I'll drive you home', says Nick and I nod and he follows me out the door.

* * *

><p>'Pull over here', I say to him, we're still about ten minutes from my house but I just need a second to breathe.<p>

'You okay?',

'Yeah, I just... I'm just angry. I can't believe that jackass',

'What did he do?',

'He... I don't know if I should tell you',

'Why not?',

'Because you'll get angry and then kick his ass',

'Believe me, I'm just looking for an excuse to do that',

'Yeah well I don't want you arrested because of that idiot',

'What did he do?',

'He helped Delta set you up',

'What?', he says angrily.

'Don't do anything stupid, I wanna kick his ass too but I just wanna put it behind me too',

'I won't. Why were you even on a date with him anyway?',

'I just... he's been asking me out since before we got together and I didn't wanna be on my own on Valentine's',

'You could have called me, I would have hung out',

'Yeah and then I unknowingly send out mixed signals and then everything gets out of hand and we end up in a messy situation',

'No, we could have just hung out. I'm not trying to get you back. As much as I want you back, I don't deserve you and HE sure as hell doesn't deserve you',

'That's cause I'm amazing', I joke and he laughs

'Yeah, you are. I've missed you', he says quietly and I reach across and rest my hand on his.

'I've missed you too, a lot. It's been weird without you', I admit

'Happy Valentine's by the way', he smiles and I laugh, it's that stupid grin.

'You too. What made you go to IHOP anyway?',

'I was stalking you', he laughs and I shake my head and laugh

'No seriously',

'I just needed out and pancakes sounded good',

'It's weird that you were alone on Valentine's and I had the worst date ever',

'Or fate', he teases

'Nick! You know joking about fate and superstition makes me angry', I warn

'You're right, I'm sorry. Fate and superstition totally exist. It's not just a stupid idea', he says sarcastically

'You're so cynical', I laugh and he shakes his head

'I'm skeptical. I just don't believe in all that crap',

'And yet, you're not an athiest',

'I'm not anything, you know that. I'm not labelled',

'Yes you are. I'm not having this argument again. You're labelled to some extent', I laugh. We've had this argument before, it's not a serious argument, it's just us kidding around.

'Okay fine',

'I missed this',

'The banter?',

'Yeah',

'Listen Miles, I know I haven't gained your trust back and I know you haven't forgiven me but I still want you as a friend, I need you in my life, as a friend if nothing else',

'I think we could be friends', I smile.

'I made you something', he says as he hands me a wrapped gift.

'What's this for?',

'It was just for the sake of it but I guess since it's Valentine's, it could be for Valentine's. We never made it to today as a couple and I guess if I can't shower you with amazing gifts then I can at least give you a tiny one',

'Thank you', I say about to open it and he stops me

'Open it later', he smiles and I nod. We sit in silence for a minute before he turns to look at me.

'You look beautiful tonight by the way', he smiles and I shake my head

'You're crossing the line', I joke

'I'm just being honest, I'm not coming onto you. I'm just stating a fact',

'Well thank you. It was Noah's suggestion',

'Smart kid', he says and I nod.

He's looking straight ahead while I'm just looking at him. I've missed him. Like really missed him. I miss what we had. I miss how he made me feel. I miss... everything. The jokes and the way he let me be me and the way he was himself too. Like the days we used to just hang out at the beach even in the middle of October. The time at his grandparent's in Nashville, horse riding and watching romantic chick flicks that he didn't want to watch but he did because I asked him or forced him too. The way he was always really nice to my family and my friends. The way he had a lot of time for Noah and how he used to play with the strands of my hair when I was tired. And although it annoyed me at the time, I miss the way a lot of the time he was able to predict what I was going to say and say it before I did. I miss his bad dancing and his hair in the morning and his weird facial expressions when he's nervous or embarrassed. I miss that we used to take pictures of random crap, romantic ones and goofy ones that he used to pull funny faces in.

'Nick', I ask, breaking the silence

'Yeah?', he turns to me and I look him in the eye.

'Kiss me'.

**What do you think?**

**Do you want them back together?**

**Let me know because a lot of your reviews have made me change the plot of this story slightly throughout. **

**Opinions?**

**Please Don't be shy with reviews :)**


	27. When I'm crying and you know why

**I'm sorry this has took soooo long but I didn't write anything over xmas. I had loads of plans for this chapter hoping it would be about 5000 words but it just kept being shortened down to make it worth anything. **

**I hope it's still decent though. **

**Enjoy :)**

**Miley POV**

He leans forward to kiss me and I lean forward to kiss him back. Our lips meet and I deepen it almost right away. This is like when we first got together, the roughness and pure animalistic passion that we had.

When we put a label on ourselves that passion simmered down a little. It was there but not as much, when we were dating it was more gentle and there was more emotion in our physicality but when we were just sex friends it was all about the sex and getting to know each other. It's weird to explain it. I guess the best way would be to say that before he became my boyfriend, we were all over each other like five times a day and then we started dating and it went down to once a day. It was still fun though.

We're still kissing when I start moving back to the back seat and he follows me and we start making out in the back of his car.

'You never could resist me', I laugh and he lifts his head from kissing my neck and looks at me

'What?', he's pissed.

'Just stating a fact. You're so easy to manipulate',

'So you're using me?',

'No, I was testing you',

'Why?',

'I don't know, to see if it would work',

'Why do girls think I'm so easy to control? I'm not some little puppet', he says leaning back to the other side of the car, he's not so much pissed anymore, maybe just a little...hurt? And I did that. Gosh I'm such an idiot.

'Nick, I'm sorry. I didn't think you'd be this upset. It was meant to be a joke', I explain

'Yeah well... Some jokes hurt Miley', he mumbles and I feel really bad.

'I'm sorry. I didn't think you were this sensitive',

'I'm not but you don't need to go around offending people and using their weaknesses against them',

'You're right, I'm sorry. Come here', I smile and he leans over again and I kiss him.

'If it helps I can't resist you either', I whisper to him and he chuckles into my neck before kissing me again.

'Okay, so... what do we do now?', we've spent the last hour making out in the back of his car. Now it's getting late and we're sitting in a car on the side of the road, maybe it is a good idea to go somewhere else.

'Remember that thing we did for my birthday?', I smirk and I see him realize what I mean and shake his head

'Never gonna happen again Miles!',

'Why not?', I laugh

'One tattoo is enough, my mom went ape when I got this', he groans.

I can't believe he won't even come and get another tattoo. He doesn't have to get anything huge, I just know how much he enjoyed it the last time, although last time was me scarring his skin and not a professional. I gave us matching tattoos on my birthday, they were both in each other's handwriting which I thought was sentimental. They said 'You be the anchor that keeps my feet on the ground, I'll be the wings that keep your heart in the clouds'. I thought it was cute. It's cute, right?

If he was convinced by me when it was me tattooing him then this will be easy.

'Don't be a wuss. I've had two more huge ones since then. Get something small, please?',

'Miley, you said that last time and you tattooed a full quote on my chest',

'Yeah and you did it on me too',

'Yeah, as revenge', he laughs

'Come on, let's make it our thing. We'll get a few matching tattoos',

'Yeah and when you disappear to New York and I never see you again, what will I tell people?',

'Tell them you were forced. Or that the girl you loved thought it meant something so you did it for her. Beside that'll never happen, we'll always be friends. We're too close for us to not be friends forever',

'Friends forever? Really?', he grimaces and I laugh

'Please, for me?', I say fluttering my eyelashes to tease him

'Don't use that against me', he laughs, I know how he thinks, I know he can't turn down the 'for me' excuse.

'Fine, but you have to get one too',

'No need to tell me twice! I thought that was already the plan', I laugh and he starts up the car again. I can't believe he's actually doing this.

'You're loving this! You crazy...woman!', he smiles at me

'Loving what?',

'Me being...spontaneous',

'Well, you should do it more often', I smile.

'So what are you gonna get?', I ask as we walk into the tattoo parlor on Hollywood Blvd.

'I have no idea. What are you getting?',

'I have an idea of what I want, I think',

'What's your idea?',

'A song lyric. My usual', I smile and he nods. He knows how much I love song lyrics.

'Should I get a quote?',

'Like what? You're not religious or spiritual or anything like that, if I was you I'd get something with a pattern. Besides you already have a quote',

'You know me so well Miley', he laughs and I smile.

'I'm useful for something then', I say looking at him and he turn around when the tattooist comes over.

'You guys know what you're getting?',

'I do', I smile and the tattooist gestures for me to follow him.

'What can I do for you?',

'Okay, you see the way I have this around my wrist?', I ask pointing to my other wrist tattoo, the one that goes the whole way around my arm, the tattooist nods

'Can I have the same around this arm except it saying, Like A Drifter I Was Born To Walk Alone?',

'Yeah, come pick the specifics and then we can get you inked up', he says.

I follow him to pick the font and size and stuff and then sit in the chair. He comes back over a few minutes later and I look over at Nick who's watching me. I smile a huge smile, he knows how much this stuff excites me. He gets up once the needle touches my skin and starts to look around at all the pictures, probably trying to pick something.

'Don't even try and back out', I warn him and he laughs

'I'm not going to, I don't mind getting a tattoo I just don't know what to get',

'Get 'Mommas Boy'', I laugh and he shakes his head in discouragement.

'I think I know what I'm getting'.

Turns out, Nick isn't as much of a wuss as I thought. By the time we left the tattoo studio he had a phrase tattooed on his arm. He said it was inspirational or something, it said 'One day your life will flash before your eyes, it's on you to make it worth watching'. I guess it's cool. It's different.

'So much for something small',

'What's the point of getting it at all if it's tiny?',

'Good point, you're learning a lot from me, huh?', I smile eating some potato chips as we walk back to the car, it's almost midnight and I should really be getting home but I'm just having too much fun.

'Sure', he smiles sarcastically and I slap him on the shoulder. Sarcasm is my thing. If he's going to be sarcastic, I need to get credit for that shit.

'Do you want me to drop you home?',

'Home? Already?', I smirk

'Not like that, I mean drop you to your house and I'll go to my house', he laughs

'I'm joking, I don't wanna go home yet',

'We could hang out for longer if you want',

'Let's go get some alcohol',

'Uhm, I'm driving',

'It's not for you', I joke and he nods.

We walk down to get some wine and then get back in his car. We drive to Malibu beach and he parks the car. I've already opened the wine and was drinking it from the bottle as he drove here. Very ladylike? Yeah I know. I'm already a little tipsy.

I run on the sand, wine bottle in hand. Classy.

'Miles don't go so close to the water', he says following me

'What?',

'Be careful near the edge',

'Yeah I know I'm not five', I say dryly and he just looks at me. He looks bored. He doesn't like when I'm drunk. Or when I'm a wreckless drunk like right now.

'No need to get snappy, I was just saying', he says and I glare at him.

'Yeah, thanks for the advice', I say sarcastically

'Can we go yet?', he asks as I splash in the water.

'No, I'm having fun', I say as I splash water towards him and he looks angry.

'Miley come on, this is shit and it's late', he shouts over to me

'Fucking smile, at least you have freedom',

'What the fuck are you even talking about Miley?',

'There's people being used for slavery or prostitution everyday all over the world who would love to be here',

'Well that's unfortunate, can we leave yet?',

'Do you have no empathy for anyone?', I ask turning to him

'Miley, what's this really about?',

'What?',

'Are you angry at me?',

'Why would I be angry at you? You haven't done anything. I'm just pissed that people don't care about the people that can't help themselves',

'So you are angry at me?',

'I just said I wasn't didn't I?',

'Miley, I know how your little metaphors work. You think I didn't care about you',

'Fuck off. That's pathetic',

'Miley just... tell me what you want to tell me and we'll work it out and then I'll drop you home',

'I don't want to tell you anything. I've said everything I've needed to say to and about you. I have nothing left', I say and I feel a tear saying the last part and a unwanted whimper escapes my throat as I look at the sky to stop tears falling.

'Miles don't cry',

'That's easy for you to say. You don't feel like I do. You're not in love with someone who you hate at the same time. Your head's not all over the place. You don't have to act normal and happy around the people who normally know when you're upset',

'What else?',

'What?',

'Tell me it all, get your anger out. Take it out on me, I'm the person you should be taking it out on, not yourself',

'I don't even know why I'm here with you, I hate you', I say walking up to him

'I have to lie to the people I love the most and tell them that I'm fine, I'm not fine. I'm hurting. I'm angry. I feel empty and you did that. I can't trust anyone. I can't believe a word anyone says anymore because your word was the only thing I believed for our whole relationship and you ruined that. I hate that. I hate that you did that to me. I hate that you weren't there for me when I needed you most', I say pushing him away from me.

'Miles, I was always there for you', he says grasping my wrists to stop me violently pushing him away

'Not when I was crying alone in my room or when I thought I was pregnant', I blurt out and he looks at me shocked.

'Pregnant?',

'It was a false alarm, no need for you to look like you're missing out', I say as I walk away from him

'When was this?',

'About a month ago. It was just me overthinking it',

'Why didn't you tell me?',

'Didn't you just hear me? It was a false alarm. I'm not pregnant, I never have been', I say sitting down at the edge of the water

'You still could've confided in me', he says coming to sit beside me

'No, that's what Demi is for',

'Why do I get the feeling that you actually wanted to be pregnant?',

'What? Don't be ridiculous. I'm eighteen, why would I want a kid with you anyway?',

'I don't know, you tell me',

'I hope you don't think I'm one of those girls who gets pregnant to keep a boyfriend',

'I never said that, but there's obviously something bothering you about this',

'Yeah, you',

'Miley, you've already told me this much already, tell me what else is bothering you', he says and I lower my head, more tears coming from my eyes.

'I just... I thought maybe if I was then a baby would be something that would be an amazing part of us. Something I could love unconditionally and it would love me back and I wouldn't have to depend anyone else. I know it's ridiculous but it's just something that went through my head for a split second and I was hoping for a positive', I admit and he pulls me closer for a hug.

'I hate fighting with you', I whisper

'I know, I hate fighting with you too',

'We should go, I'm getting tired',

'That's probably a good idea', he smiles and I follow him to the car.

All this talking has lifted a weight off my shoulders. I don't feel so trapped to weighed down anymore. I've told him all I needed to tell him and what was bothering me.

'Friends?', he asks when we're back in the car and I nod and he leans over and hugs me. I hug him back. I feel new tears and silently damn them for falling but I can't help it. He pulls away form the hug and looks at my face seeing the tears and wipes them away.

'I don't wanna go home yet', I say quietly

'But you just said...',

'I know but can we just go somewhere to chill and for my eyes to not look so swollen? I don't want my parents to now I've been crying',

'Yeah, where to?',

'Anywhere', I say quietly as he nods and then starts the car.

He drives us to the Hollywood sign. We've been here before, like the night we first got together and after that we used to sneak out in the middle of the night and come here, or the beach. In fact, we had a lot of places that we used to go. We drove up the coast a couple of times with Joe and Demi to Santa Barbara when Nick adn I were dating. When we visited his grandmother in Tennessee we would go horse riding or just run around in her fields. They were like big crop fields and Nick and I would just be immature and mess around. When we went on the school trip to Europe we would always find somewhere to be together, somewhere that was just our place. Somewhere we could go and look at the stars or talk about politics or movies or music or something.

He stops the car at the top of the mountain, we're looking directly over the skyline of L.A. It's so beautiful, he knows how much I love nature. I love seeing or finding places that look like something out of a picture or a piece of art.

'Come on', I say, my tears have stopped and I'm just tired. He follows me out to the hood of his car.

I climb on top of it and just look out over L.A for a minute. It's breathtaking. We both lay back and he positions himself so that I'm laying on his chest. Cuddling. Like we used to do. We just lay there in silence. It's not even an awkward silence we just lie there and look at the stars. About five minutes pass before we even say anything.

'My grandmother's been asking how you are, I told her we broke up but she can't remember', he says quietly and I look up at him.

'How is she?', I ask, I haven't saw his grandmother in a while, Nick and I used to go to her house every week when we were dating, I got to know her a bit better and she got to know me.

'She's getting worse. She just sits in her own little world and stares into space. She doesn't even communicate with anyone',

'I'm sorry, I know she means a lot to you',

'Yeah, I just don't like thinking about it though, I feel like if she goes then a part of me goes too, you know?',

'Yeah, I think so',

'Dani's pregnant though so that's kept my mom occupied so she doesn't have to think about grandma',

'I guess that's kinda good news', I say looking away from him

'Yeah I guess', he says and then we enter back into a silence.

'So how's your family?', he asks after a few minutes

'Uhmmm, Trace and my parents are still not talking and Brandi is planning a trip around the world this summer. She asked me to go and my dad said he'd pay for me to go but I'm just not sure yet',

'What's stopping you?',

'You... and Demi, Joe and Noah and my friends. I'd be gone for over a year',

'There's always Skype', he smiles and I laugh.

'Yeah but I'd still miss everybody',

'That's true. Where is it she's going?',

'As far as I know, everywhere. She's planned it on a map and everything, she has the route planned and the prices and everything',

'So it's just like one huge vacation?',

'Something like that. It's basically just going to party in a different country every night',

'Sounds cool to me',

'Yeah me too but only if I could bring my friends and then I wouldn't have anything to worry about',

'Miles, stop worrying about your friends. Do what's best for you. If you wanna go then go. This might be your only chance to travel and we both know you wanted to travel before school',

'How do you remember that?',

'Remember what?',

'That conversation',

'Believe it or not Miles, I remember a lot of things that you tell me',

'That's sweet, yet also creepy', I laugh.

'So what are you doing for Spring Break?',

'Uhmm, I'm not sure yet, Demi said her mom is fine with us going to her place but Demi isn't sure about the whole situation yet. She has issues with her mom and stuff',

'Yeah she said something about Miami to me', he says.

'You know what I never understood?', he asks looking up to the stars

'What's that?',

'What it was that made you change your mind about me',

'Whad'ya mean?',

'The day I teased you about the tutoring, you say it was because I was being nice but I really wasn't being nice. I was complimenting your boobs. Isn't that degrading to feminists like you?',

'Yeah, it is. Jerk!', I joke and he laughs

'I'm serious. Girls like you hate guys like me',

'Girls like me?',

'Yeah, smart and strongminded girls',

'Do you want me to be completely honest?',

'You always are anyway',

'I was... it... it kinda... turned me on a little',

'That was the point, I thought you would've saw through that and told me to take a hike',

'Yeah well... I thought you deserved a shot',

'And looking back now, did I?',

'Yeah, I think so. I mean, we were good together. You taught me a lot about myself and made me feel things that I'd never felt before. I felt free around you, I felt wanted and... beautiful',

'You are beautiful', he says

'Okay enough cheesiness before I vomit', I joke and we both laugh. We're being civil, which is always good, I think. Our conversation at the beach is being put behind us. It was talked about and feelings were shared and then we go past it. I think that's how it works. I don't hate him, I never have. I just wanted to hurt him. I wanted to feel that because I knew I should but I don't. Thankfully my drunkeness has wore off and now I'm just a recovering crying mess.

We drive back home and as we go to his house where I was going to talk to Demi, Delta's sitting on his doorstep.

'What are you doing here?', he asks her

'You guys are back together?', she asks standing up

'What are you doing here?', he repeats

'I came to talk to you about our date tomorrow night', she says and I just look at him and he looks at me worriedly and I shake my head and walk away.

**This unfortunately if everything goes to plan is only the start of the rollercoaster. **

**Hopefully there's an update before the end of the month. I might bring some storylines from my deleted story into this. If it makes sense, obviously lol. **

**Review?**


	28. Out Of The Fire And Into The Fire Again

**New chapter! Next chapter will be updated in a couple of days. If you read my old story before I deleted it then some of this might sound familiar but I edited it too. Although it doesn't really count for this chapter, let's pretend that in Cali that the legal drinking age is 18 'cause it's what I'm used to and these characters do quite a bit of drinking and stuff in this.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Miley POV **

'_Miles, I don't know what she was doing here. I swear. Please call me'._

I read his message, I'd came home last night and turned my phone off and I'm only reading it now as I wake up. Why should I believe him? He's done this too many times now, when we're finally getting back on track she comes back into the situation and fucks it all up again. I've just had enough. Why can't everything be like it was before? Is that too much to ask for?

I spend the whole day in my room, listening to Adele and tidying up a little. It's the middle of the winter so sunlight doesn't stay too long and pretty soon it's dark again.

'Mom I'm going for a walk', I announce before I leave the house in a hurry. All I need right now is my mom asking questions.

I walk around my neighborhood, just breathing the fresh air. Just looking at the scenery or watching the cars go by. It's more peaceful that I thought it would be. I go to the convenience store and lift a bottle of water and as I'm walking out of the store I walk right into a hard surface.

'Oh I'm sorr...', I say looking up. Nick.

'You okay?', he asks and I nod before walking away from him.

'Miles wait, I need to talk to you',

'I can't Nick. I'm going to find myself my next bastard boyfriend', I say and he catches up with me.

'Miles, just a few minutes. Please?',

'Fine. Two minutes and that's it', I say as we start walking towards the park.

'So?', I ask as we sit down on the bench

'Delta set me up again',

'Nick pretty soon that's going to be the worst excuse ever',

'No listen, she was coming over to talk to me. I don't know why but then when she saw you and I together she thought she'd annoy you by saying her and I have a date and we don't',

'Yeah well your loss, we all know how you love the drama', I say standing up.

'Miles, will you dance with me?', he ask out of the blue and I turn around

'Are you serious?',

'Yeah',

'Nick you never dance',

'I want to dance with you under the stars', he smirked and I slapped him on the arm.

'Come on, I know you think it's weird but...', he laughs

'No this is too weird. There isn't even any music',

We don't need music, this is enough', he smiles and I laugh.

He is an idiot. We dance for a minute. Why am I even doing this? I ask myself that question but then he leans down and places his lips on mine. We kiss under the stars. This is romantic but I still hate him. Kinda.

'Demi, wanna party?', I smile down the phone to my best friend. It's been two days, I've done nothing but hibernate and study.

'Miles, it's Tuesday night. I'm all for parties but not in the middle of the week', Demi reasons

'I don't care, there's a party in Pasadena that Trace's friends are having, we should go',

'I'm not sure Miles, with school tomorrow and everything',

'Dems, come on, don't be a wuss. Just come out and we'll have a good time',

'Miles, I don't know if I like the new not caring attitude you have lately',

'Demi, I'm letting loose, you said you would be right there beside me whenever I need you and I need you to come to this party with me',

'fine, I'll pick you up at eight', Demi says.

We pull at the party, some rich kid's house at around eight thirty, the party is in full swing. There are already people outside throwing up and there are even a couple of guys streaking around the house. The music can be heard from down the street. There's people here we know from school and I'm sure Trace will be running around somewhere.

'Miles, this party is crazy', Demi says into my ear after two minutes of standing in the hall shocked.

'Dems, just enjoy it. Here, have a drink', I smile handing Demi a red plastic cup from the table in the hallway

'Ah Miles, I can't drink, I'm driving',

'Oh yeah that's right, well I'm going to get completely wasted', I smirk then knock back my full cup of beer and walk into the kitchen. Music is pumping all over the house and I can just about breathe but I'm enjoying it anyway. I need this. I need to let loose. I need to be a normal teenager and enjoy myself.

'Miles, where have you been?', asks Demi when she finds me in the kitchen, on my eighth beer, it's only been about half an hour. I don't know what she's so worried about. I'm fine. I spot a full bottle of vodka sitting on the counter and lift it.

'Here's to getting wasted', she toast to Demi and she looks at me like she's disappointed and I start drinking from the bottle. It burns the whole way down my throat but I don't care. It's numbing. I hear Demi's footsteps walking away and I keep drinking from the bottle. I've drank almost half the bottle before I move it awa from my mouth.

'Wow, this stuff is fucking awesome', I smile to myself, I'm already wasted and it isn't even ten O'Clock.

I walk into the dining room and everyone is dancing, on the floor and on the tables. I start dancing with some of the guys in the room and everyone is screaming the lyrics of the song that was playing as I get on top of the dining table and start dancing. People start cheering and I laugh and then keep dancing. This is fun.

'Miley?', I hear the voice coming from the floor and my face freezes. It's Nick, I know his voice a mile off. I get off the table and walk back over to the drinks table and lift the vodka I had almost finished before.

'What do you want Nick?', I asked himbut I'd tried speaking while drinking and then laughed and spilt it on the floor

'Whoops', I laugh

'What the hell are you doing?', asks Nick, obviously concerned for me. Fuck him.

'It's a party, I'm getting trashed and having fun', I smile but also lose my footing and stumble a little and he puts his hand out to catch me if I need it and I slap his hand away.

'Don't you think you've had enough?', he asks and I shake my head and laugh

'Who are you to judge?', I sneer at him and then walk away. I go to find Demi but I'm distracted by the bottle of rum sitting on the table in the hallway. I lift it and walk outside to drink it.

'Miley, don't walk away from me', Nick says following me outside

'Don't tell me what to do Nick', I reply and walk round the side of the house and sit on a bench hoping he won't follow me. But he did. Like a fucking lapdog. Who wants one of those?

'What's with the attitude?',

'I've written a…another song about you, that will have been six that I've wrote in three days. Catchy little numbers, I thought you'll like 'em', I say quietly and then laugh at the end. I'm slurring a lot and he's looking at me like I'm the one with a problem.

'What are they about?', he asks, trying to get a conversation out of me.

'About how much I hate you, how much you h…hurt me, how you make me feel lately. About how much of an ass you are', I mumble

'You hate me?',

'Yeah, because you're an asshole. Because you send me these… signals, and I never know if you want me or if you're just using me and I guess I found out two days ago', I say it slowly so I don't tie up my words, right now I'm trying to be serious and if I slur at all I'll just end up laughing.

'I never used you, Miley you came on to me, what was I meant to do?',

'What do you mean I came on to you? You kissed me when we were dancing, excuse me if I got the signals wrong',I say getting angry and standing up. At the point I start feeling dizzy and walk to the front of the house but then everything goes black.

'Miles, can you hear me?', Demi's voice rings through my ears.

'Yes, stop screaming at me', I wince and reply grumpily and then feel my head. I'm in an upstairs bedroom. I open my eyes and Demi, Nick and Joe are looking at me.

'Where the fuck am I?', I ask confused as I sit up.

'You're upstairs of the party Miles, you passed out and Nick and Joe had to carry you up here',

'Oh. Why's he here?', I say looking at Nick.

'Do you need to be so rude?', Nick asks

'Do you need to be so rude?', I mimick him, 'Yes I fucking do, I'm annoyed so I'll be rude or sarcastic or whatever the fuck I wanna be when I wanna be',

'Miles, relax!', says Joe

'Joe, don't even start because you have no idea what any of this is about', I say getting up off the bed.

'He knows', Nick says

'He knows? Why did you tell him?', I ask. How could he tell Joe about our conversation at the beach? I only told him because I thought I could trust him again.

'He's my brother', Nick says and I shrug. Yep, you heard right, I shrugged. Like a three year old. Just because I know Nick fucking hates it when people shrug.

'I can't believe you told someone. What I told you was private. They might be our best friends or even your brother but that was something I told you because I wanted YOU to know', I scream at him. I'm crying again. What's new? He's forever making me cry. Asshole.

'Miley, what do you want from me?', Nick asks

'Nothing, absolutely fucking nothing', I push him out of the way and walk out the room.

How can we be okay one day and fighting the next? Emotions aren't meant to be like that. Okay well maybe they are but teenage life isn't meant to be this difficult. I thought when Jake cheated on me and I was only fourteen that I was brokenhearted, that felt nothing like this. This whole 'thing' with Nick, I have to call it a thing it's not a relationship and it's not a friendship, is just mentally and emotionally draining.

Demi drives us home but the car's silent. She's tried reasoning with me but I don't want to calm down, I don't want to go back to the person I used to be. Because that person got her heart broken. I tell her just to let me out a few blocks from my house. I can't sit in the car with her knowing she's pissed with me.

I start walking slowly, my heels clicking on the ground, my short skirt and thin tank top aren't making my any warmer and it's freezing then it starts raining. Fucking perfect. Ever get when you're drunk and time flies and you don't know it and you start wasting time doing fuck all?

It takes me an hour to walk four blocks and soon I'm at the top of Nick's street. Then I do something that is completely crazy after tonight's argument. I go to Nick's house, I'm hoping he's in already or else this is a waste of time too. I go to the side of his house, lift a few stones and start pinging his window. Please don't ask what has came over me because I don't know. I'll use the I'm drunk excuse but we both know what's been going on in my head. Well you do, I'm too drunk to remember right now.

His light comes on after about 20 seconds and he opens the curtains and the window.

'Miley, what the hell are you doing here?',

'I need you', I smirk

'For what?', he asks

'Sex', I smile

'What? Are you crazy?',

'Maybe, but you'd need to be crazy to turn this down', she laugh and lift my tank top up and then pull it over my head and drop it on the ground.

'Miley, stop acting like this',

'Is that a no Nick?', I smile, I have him right where I want him.

'Come up the side steps', he says and I smirk. Bingo!

'I thought you hated me', he asks when I'm standing in his room

'Has no one ever told you that angry sex is the best kind?', I giggle and he leans against his wall. I walk over towards him, taking off my skirt as I walk.

I stop right in front of him and reach up and kiss him, he kisses me back. Of course he would. He's too easy to read these days. I reach down and lift his shirt over his perfect muscular body. I might hate him but that body is... amazing.

Nick wraps his arms around my waist and turns me round so that my back is against the wall. I close my eyes as I feel his entire strong, masculine form against me. His muscles are not overabundant, but their lines are easy to make out.

'N…Ni…Nicky', I breathe into his neck.

'Don't call me that', he warns

'I'm trying to make you angry, you're being too gentle', I smile and I feel him lean into me harder. He lifts my legs around his waist and he kisses me again, bringing his hips up to mine and I feel the first rough passionate touch of his erect manhood against my already moist G-strings. It sends chills up my spine and if I had've been worked up already, I'm certain I probably would have climaxed at that touch.

He reaches down and pulls my G-strings off and his boxers down and I feel myself slide down on him. I trace my hands over his shoulders, trembling with want, and move my hips up and down, letting my body beg silently for what he was giving to me.

He pumps for another few minutes against the wall as I grab onto his hair and run my hands through his curls. He slows down a little as he experiences his orgasm the same time I experience mine and we stop. Still in his arms, we both try to catch our breath. Nick looks at me and then leans forward and rests his head on my shoulder.

'Was that good for you?', I joke

'It was unbelievable', he breathes out

'Nick… You're still in me', I giggle as he stands there and laughs with me. He moves himself out of me and pulls his boxers back on as I reach down to pick up my underwear. I pull my skirt back on and remember my tank top was still outside. I'm an idiot.

'Nick I needa borrow a t-shirt', I say and Nick hands me a Guns'N'Roses t-shirt and listens for his parents before walking me back to the side door.

'I can't believe you used me for sex', Nick says

'Yeah well, you're the only guy who would give in to my puppy-dog eyes', I shrug and I see his temper flaring.

'What's going on?', asks Joe coming out to the side steps

'Nothing', Nick says quickly as Joe looks at us knowingly and I giggle

'Sorry, I'm still kinda drunk', I apologize for getting us caught

'Do you want me to walk you home?', asks Nick and I laugh

'No, I'll be fine, so can I call you if I need a repeat performance?', I smirk as I stand up and walk down two steps. Nick looks at me embarrassed while still sitting on the top step.

'Eh, yeah… sure', he smiles and Joe laughs

'The sexual tension between you two is making me kinda ill', Joe smirks

'Then fuck off Joe', Nick says, still embarrassed.

'Leave him alone, he's your brother', I say coming to Joe's aid, also mimicking Nick's words from earlier. Joe smiles gratefully and then walks back into the house.

'I left you a little present on your bedside table', I chuckle and he looks at me confused.

I walk up the two steps I had retreated down a minute ago and open my legs and sit on his knee. My skirt goes up around my waist and he can see that I haven't put my underwear back on.

'Nick',

'Yeah?', he asks dumbfounded

'Fuck me before I go?', I smirk

'Right here?', he says shocked

'Yes, right here. Just to keep me going for a while', I laugh and he looks at me like he's trying to figure me out. To know what I'm thinking.

'When did you become a daredevil?',

'I'm not, I just want our origional arrangement back', I smile and he looks away.

'Miley I don't know if that's a good idea',

'Well we've already started, why not?',

'We'll just be going around in circles Miles',

'We won't. It's just sex with no emotions involved',

'Miley, there are emotions involved already',

'Nick just kiss me', I smile.

I reach down and pull at the band of his boxers and lower it over his boner. Nick leans back a bit as I move my hips forward and lower myself onto him. After a few minutes, we're done and I kiss him passionately and then get up to leave.

'Night Nick', I smile and he waves.

**Too much? haha**

**Review?**


	29. Dancing On The Floor With You

**Sorry this took soo long however it is pretty long and the next chapter is juicy the whole way through and should be up over the weekend. **

**Also, I hate to be writing this again but I'm just not happy with the amount of reviews coming in, this is chapter 29 and since chapter 20 I've had just 15 reviews MAX! Some chapters (22 and 23, I think) didn't have one review at all.**** I think that's the reason why this took so long, I'm not asking for you to motivate me but at least voice your opinion, tell me if you like it or not and why you like it or not. It's not that hard, it's like 30 seconds of your day. **

**Rant over. Apologies to the people that actually review every couple of chapters if not every chapter :)**

**Enjoy!**

**Miley POV**

He opens the door as I stand leaning against the doorframe smiling at him.

'Hey Sexy', I smirk and he shakes his head

'Miley, this isn't a good idea', he says

'Then why did you come?',

'Because we need to talk. I didn't know that after all we've been through we'd end up in some little hotel for cheap sex',

'It's not cheap, it's free',

'You know what I mean. Miles, what's this all about?',

'What's what about?',

'You, you've been acting weird for the last week. I'm starting to worry about you',

'Don't worry about me baby, I'm mighty fine', I giggle leaning forward to kiss his neck.

'No Miles, don't. We're just going back to square one if we keep sleeping together',

'Nick! Shut up. Just shut up and let me in',

'I'll let you in but only if you're going to come in to talk',

'Are you gay?',

'If I was would you stop trying to molest me?',

'Probably not. I can't believe you're actually turning down sex on a plate',

'I have morals'.

'Did you forget to bring them with you at the New Years party?',

'That's not fair, you can't use that against me every time we have an argument',

'Whatever. Listen if you don't wanna sleep with me I'm sure I can find someone that does', I say turning to walk away

'Miley don't do anything stupid. Of course I'd love to still be with you but we broke up and I was hoping it would be a clean break. I'm doing this for your own good',

'Yeah well it doesn't feel like it',

'I'm sorry',

'You should be, I'm wearing teeny tiny little G-Strings and we both know how much you love those', I smirk and he lowers his head to the ground.

'Don't tell me that',

'Scared in case you give in?', I laugh and he looks right into my eyes, just three seconds of eye contact feels like so much longer. He smirks at me and I smile.

'Get in here', he smiles and I run over to him.

He attacks my face with kisses, I've missed this. I drag him into the room by the buckle on his belt as he's just smirking at me. You know those kinda smirks where you can tell what he's thinking? Not to mention he has serious bedroom eyes going on. I lead him over to the bed, kissing him passionately as he rips my jacket off.

'I…I… mi…missed… this', I gasp between kisses and he lifts me up and I wrap my legs around his waist and my arms around his neck.

We collapse onto the bed, his hand on my cheek, caressing my face while we kiss. He moves his head and starts kissing down my jawline and down my neck. I feel my toes curl in excitement and butterflies in my stomach. I can't believe we're back in bed together. This is the fourth time this week.

'Are you really sure about this?', Nick asks just before he is about to take my top off.

'Yes Nick, I'm positive', I smile and pull his jacket off and throwing it on the floor. I start unbuttoning his shirt while he glides his hands over my body, his fingertips tickling my skin and giving me goosebumps.

'Get naked!', I smirk at him as he unbuttons the rest of his shirt and takes it off, he chuckles at my demand and sits up on his knees on the bed as I sit up and kiss his abs.

While kissing his abs I unbutton his trousers and pull them down to his knees and he stands up and pulls them off, leaving him in just his boxers.

'Get naked Miles', he smirks at me as I lie on the bed, the curls of my hair around my face, tan skin glowing from the lamp and the lack of clothes I'm wearing clings to my curves.

'Would you rather I strip tease for you or would you rather tear my clothes off yourself?', I smirk and I already know his answer by the look on his face. He always enjoyed a good strip tease. He simpers at me as I move my hands to my waist and lift off my top as Nick licks his lips.

I lift off my top and we both watch drop to the floor. My red lacy bra is making my breasts look amazing if I must say so myself! Nick walks over and lifts me up in his arms as I wrap my arms around his shoulders and we land on the bed again. He kisses my neck, along my collarbone and back to my mouth. Our tongues thrash together making our intimate kiss more passionate and raw.

With just the tips of his fingers, he slides off my shorts leaving me in just my red and black underwear. Things start getting a little hazy for me after that, I'm not thinking about what we're doing in this second or minute and I'm just going with what I feel is right and soon we're doing it, we're making love. Just like old times. Or yesterday.

With a slow push forward, he fills me until he is halfway in and takes it out. I gasp from the hint of excitement before he fills me completely. In a steady rhythm, Nick pumps in and out of me as I shut my eyes, my mind full of ecstasy. Our gasps and moans fill the room. His pace gets faster as my body rocks harder against his, I tilt my head back as Nick runs one of his hands to my hair. He gently grabs a clump of my hair near my scalp and lightly massages the back of my neck. I sigh in stunted sounds as he gives my neck a flurry of wet kisses.

I start to battle back until he slowly rolls over onto his back as I straddle him, my eyes still half closed from the sensations of a minute ago. We rock back and forth with a smooth motion until we both come to our peak, shocks of electricity cascading through my body and I have to nibble on and groan against his neck to try and not scream at the top of my voice.

'Dems, let's go for ice cream', I ask my best friend as I'm leaving the hotel

'Pinkberry?',

'No, Ben and Jerry's. I'll meet you there in ten',

'Why where are you?',

'I was with Nick',

'Oh no, I smell trouble',

'Nope, not trouble although I do have the aroma of fornication', I laugh as I climb into my car

'Oh My God Miles, not again!', she groans down the phone

'Relax, Nick and I are fine. We're not fighting so it's all good',

'Why can't you guys just hang out? It's either fighting or sex with you two. Is it not exhausting?',

'Yeah I'm completely wore out', I joke and she mutters something back.

I pull up and Ben and Jerry's a few minutes later and Demi's already there waiting outside for me. We go inside and get our order and go sit down. It's been so long since I've been here.

'Miles, why do you do this to yourself?', Demi asks as soon as we sit down.

'It's fine Dems, honestly. I'm not involving feelings or getting too involved',

'Not getting too involved? Miles, you're sleeping with him',

'So? We're enjoying being with each other',

'Yeah until another argument starts and it's just going around in circles',

'Demi, have you ever known me to be stupid?',

'Yes', she answers with a straight face and I laugh.

'Dems, please be serious. Believe me, I know what I'm doing. If things start getting weird or out of control then I'll stop',

'Promise?',

'Yes, I know you and Joe are stuck in the middle and I wouldn't do that to you guys. I wouldn't do that to Nick either',

'Or yourself?',

'I don't know, I do a lot of stupid stuff', I joke and she laughs.

'Well I am here if you need me, you know that, right?', she asks and I nod.

'Wanna go out tonight?', I ask grinning

'Let's see, Friday night... Uhh of course!', Demi laughs

'Where shall we go?',

'Pure?',

'Yeah, why not?', I laugh and we get up to leave.

We meet up back at my house and Demi tells me she's already texted some of our friends. Tonight should be fun. I'm pretty excited.

There's nothing better than just letting loose after a long week at school and when I'm not with my friends or with Nick I'm normally working at the restaurant which I now base around my internship. I'm really lucky that my boss understands, she's a good friend and she cut my hours down to eight hours a week because she knew how much stuff I had going on so now I only work Saturday afternoon and Wednesday evening for four hours at a time. My internship is really kicking my ass though. Now all through the week or at least four days a week I'm constantly working there. I get home from school, after completely another after-school class and I'm barely in the door to get changed when I have to leave again to go to Vogue.

'Miles, that dress is hot', Demi smiles as I stare at my reflection in the mirror.

'I'm not sure, silver's not my colour, I think I'm better sticking to black',

'I'm not having this argument with you again', she warns and I laugh. It's not my fault that I'm picky. She can put on any dress that I recommend and she looks stunning. It's not that easy for me.

'I got this new black dre...',

'NO!', she shouts and I groan.

'Fuck this, I'm just gonna wear shorts',

'Just wear a fucking dress Miles', Demi says fixing her make up

'Did you just scream at me?',

'Maybe', she grins and I laugh.

'Okay, I'm really Bubs', I shout from my bathroom, it's about time because I've been getting dressed in here for a while.

'Nick and Joe are on their way',

'You didn't tell me Nick was coming',

'I thought you already knew',

'Nope. Damn it! Now I have to put a bra on', I curse as I run back to my bedroom

'Why?',

'Because he's going to be staring at my tits all night and they have to look perfect',

'I don't think he's as shallow as you make him out to be',

'You'd be surprised Dems', I laugh.

'I can't believe we've never been here before', says Demi get out of the car at Pure.

'I'm so excited we decided to finally come here', I cheer as we walk into the club. You would think I hadn't been let out of the house in years, I'm so excited. The club is packed and the music is so loud and I start dancing right away but Demi pulls me towards the bar.

The bartender is really cute and he smiles as he walks over to me.

'What're you havin'?', he smiles leaning down so he's only a few inches from my face. I bite my bottom lip, there's nothing wrong with some harmless flirting.

'Sex On The Beach, a Multiple Orgasm and a Screaming Orgasm please', I smirk and he nods and walks to get my order.

'Calm down on the flirting, your ex is here', says Demi into my ear, she's leaving the bar to go find a seat and her drink has a little umbrella in it. I love bars like this, it's the middle of February and there's umbrellas in cocktails.

'I'm not flirting, I'm placing an order',

'Whatever. Why are you ordering three drinks?',

'I'm getting drunk. The whole cocktail list looks tasty. I might just have to go through them all',

'Miles, chill with the drinking, at least pace yourself',

'Dems, this is me you're talking to', I smirk and she shakes her head and points to our table. I nod and turn around as the bartender comes back with my drinks.

'Can I have a Flaming Lamborghini too?', I ask and he nods. Probably not a good idea to have an ignited drink as my first but hey, it's the weekend. I will forever use this excuse for doing crazy shit. Just beware.

The bartender brings my shot over and I knock it back adn a few other customers are cheering as I knock it back, let's just make this clear, that shot was on FIRE. Literally a little flame right on top of it. Maybe I am losing it. Ha, not really. I'm just getting drunk, it's the only thing I can do right.

I knock back my Sex On The Beach just to cool down the burning in my mouth and end up drinking the whole thing. I go back to my table with my two other drinks and Demi is just shaking her head at me.

'You saw it then?', I ask

'The whole bar saw it, you had all the guys at the bar shouting',

'Nothing like a team effort Dems', I laugh and she looks at me sternly.

We sit for another hour while I get drunk and until Selena and a couple of our other friends get here, I've literally been through most of the cocktail list, I can't even remember what drinks I've had but there were some Daiquiri's, Cosmo's, Manhattan's, Margarita's, Screwdriver's, Mimosa's and Martini's in there somewhere. Not to mention the shots of Alabama Slammer and B-52. Let's just say that tonight, my only cuddle bunny at bedtime will be the toilet.

I told you I drink like a fish, especially when it's all fancy names and then all the mixtures of vodka and gin and whiskey just goes straight to my head. I'm now so drunk that I've become hyper and Demi and I go straight to the dance floor once I've finished my last drink. We dance for what feels like hours because I'm drunk but it could have just been ten minutes. Demi's drunk too, just not as drunk as me.

Demi and I are jammin' on the dancefloor and I just happen to glance over and see Nick smiling at me and I smile back. He's sitting at the table with Joe and at the next table was a few guys we don't know. The guys at the other table are all watching Demi and I dance and I'm a little creeped out, not one of those guys are my type. Nick's stilll watching me dance and I laugh as he winks at me and I blow him a kiss.

I walk back over to the table to take another sip of my drink and the guy at the next table are leering at me and Nick can see it. Nick hates that, not only is he clearly infatuated with me, he's told me that he's completely in love with me but he has always protected me from jerks who try to come onto me.

I finish my drink and Nick hands me a Kamikaze and I smile at him and start to walk back to the dancefloor but Nick gestures for me to talk to him.

'Miley, do me a favour', he asks as I sit down on his knee with my arm around his shoulder.

'What's wrong?', I ask, I'm not really in any fit state to do any favours but I'll try.

'Nothing. It's just, those guys are completely staring you and... can you be all over me to pretend that we're a couple, I think a few of them want you',

'Are you jealous?', I smirk and he shakes his head.

'No, you can do what you want but I just don't want them looking at you like that when I'm here. They could be dangerous people',

'Are you trying to protect me?', I smile seductively at him

'Yeah. Well... I can't while you're dressed like that', he says looking at my dress. Is he insulting me?

'What's wrong with the way I'm dressed?', I say offended

'You look amazing in it', he smiles and I smile back

'Come here, we'll give them something to look at', I grin leaning down and kissing him.

My hand in his hair as his hand strokes up and down my leg. He wraps his arms round my waist and lifts me up so I'm straddling his waist and places his hands on my ass. I feel him smile behind the kiss, we're totally making out in the middle of this club and after about a minute, he breaks the kiss.

'Do you think it worked?', I whisper in his ear and bite his earlobe.

'Yep, definitely worked', he nods and I giggle.

I go back onto the dance floor and start dancing with Demi again who has been dancing with Selena and Taylor. She gives me a quizzical look and I turn my head to ignore her teasing. I look back up at Nick who's watching me and I motion for him to join us on the dancefloor. He shakes his head until I have to go up and pull him onto the dancefloor. We start dancing really close together and he leans forward and kisses me again and he lifts me in his arms as I wrapped my legs round him and we danced like that for a minute with me swivelling my hips against his crotch and breathing deeply on his neck, like I'm having an orgasm. I bet the sound was like music to Nick's ears, he loves giving me orgasms when I moan like that.

Just for the record, trying dance while wrapped around someone else is very entertaining yet difficult. It just look like a fish when it's out of water. There's a lot of hips moving and gyrating. Not really all as sensual as you would imagine. More slutty if anything. Fuck it, I'm drunk.

At the end of the song he lets me down and I kiss him again and we start dirty dancing. Everyone is looking at us but I don't even care.

'Wanna leave yet?', he asks in my ear at midnight, I nod and he lifts our coats.

'You're leaving?', asks Demi

'Yeah, we're gonna go to Nick's hotel room and flake out',

'You liar. I bet you don't sleep at all',

'I have to, I have a busy day tomorrow. Can you pick me up from the hotel in the morning?',

'Yeah, I'll call you before I leave', she nods and I smile. I hug everyone at our table goodbye and Nick hands me my jacket and we go out the front of the club.

'Come around here', he says, there's a lot of commotion at the front door and he leads me away from it and I stand at the side of the club.

I lean against the wall just looking at him, not like staring at him because that would be creepy but just watching him. He looks at me watching him and we smile at each other and he walks over to me and puts his hands at each side of my head against the wall and looks at me. We stare into each other's eyes for what seems like an eternity before he leans in and kisses me.

We stand against the wall kissing and he sways his hand over my thigh and lifts my legs as I wrap them around his waist. We stand for a few minutes kissing and he has slipped his hand into my panties and is touching me. I groan in his ear as he kisses my neck. When I orgasm against his neck he takes my hand and we walk towards the parking lot and he smiles at me as I giggle.

I'm surprised I still have all my common sense after the much drinking I did tonight. Nick moves away from me and spins me under his arm as I laugh uncontrollably. I do some funny dance moves and he copies me which makes me laugh even more and he starts moonwalking and everything and I'm almost crying with laughter. I run towards him to try and copy the Dirty Dancing lift and we fail and fall to the ground and I'm still in hysterics. We get up and he pulls me to him and I turn around and kiss him and he spins me around.

'Where are we going?', I ask when we're just randomly making out in the middle of the parking lot.

'I have an idea', he smiles mischievously

'Why do I think that idea might be a bad idea?', I smile, remembering that he tends to get into trouble when he's been drinking.

'It's not bad, a bit dangerous maybe but fun', he smiles

'Nick if this is what I think it is I'm going to hit you', I smirk

'I'm being spontaneous',

'Spontaneous?',

'Oh yeah, romantic and spontaneous, what else could you ask for?',

'I dunno, you're almost too perfect', I giggle sarcastically

'Yeah, this is perfection right here', he laughs

'So what's your plan?', I ask

'Joyriding?', he smiles curling his lip.

'No Nick. I knew that's what you had planned, it's not happening', I say shaking my head and walking away

'Why not?', he calls after me

'Nick, you are drunk, I'm not going joyriding while you are this drunk', I say turning towards him

'I'm not really drunk, We'll be fine',

'No, not a chance of it, it's dangerous',

'Miley, I promise you, we will be fine, the roads are clear. We've one this before, I thought you were brave',

'Fine but don't ever use reverse psychology on me and if I get hurt tonight, I'll never forgive you', I say grabbing his arm and leading him towards a Porsche.

'You expect me to be able to get into this? Stealing a Lamborghini from your neighbor is one step but I doubt we'll be able to get into this car', he argues when I tell him to steal it.

'Nick, try it, so much for spontaneous', I say leaning against the porshe facing Nick who's looking at me like I'm crazy and I lay my head on the roof, my hair everywhere and my hands across the top of the doorframe. My legs shining from the street lights, boobs getting so cold he could probably see my nipples.

I see him looking and I flick my hair over my shoulder in a seductive way and open my legs a bit and lean my head over the roof of the car again and groan. He tries to open it and the door's open. He opens the door and tells me to get in, I climb over the driver's seat to the passenger seat, he gets in behind me and I'm pretty sure he gets a good view of my lacy panties because my dress is short and tight.

He hotwires the car and starts it and soon we're driving out of the parking lot. He starts off slow and then after about half a mile, he starts going faster and the car speeds up.

'Nick, maybe you should slow down, you're drawing attention to this car',

'Relax Miles, there's no one around', he says resting his hand on my knee, just after he says it I see the the flashing lights.

'Nick, the cops are following us', I say and he looks in his mirror and does a sharp turn and parks the car at the side of the road. He tells me to get out of the car and we start running towards an alleyway near the hotel.

He takes my hand as we run but I'm wearing five inch heels and once I tell him I can't run he lifts me onto his back and we ran up the alley. He finds a door leading to another part of an alleyway and pulls me in and he quickly shuts the door. The little alleyway is tiny and we're squashed together. We look at each other and I can feel his heart beating. He smiles at me and I smile back.

'I haven't done that since we were together', he whispers and I give him a seductive stare.

He looks at me and I reach up and kiss him, he kisses me back and lifts me again and I wrap my arms around his shoulders. While kissing, he clasps my hands and lifts them above my head. We're leaning against a window and he holds my hands above my head against the window and I start bucking my hips against his slightly hard cock through his jeans.

'Hhhhhhmmmmmmm', I groaned as we kiss.

He lets go of my hands and I wrap them round him again and we keep kissing. He breaks the kiss a minute later and looks out for the cops, they're gone and he leads me round to the front of the hotel. We go up to the room that we had sex in only six hours ago. It hasn't changed, he must've left right after I did earlier. The bed is still unmade and the TV is still on. He throws his jacket onto the couch and offers me a drink and I shake my head. I've had too much already.

'Strip', I say and he shakes his head, he must think I'm joking. Why would I joke about this? We're alone in a hotel room together and we've been all over each other all day, how could he possibly think that we weren't gonna sleep together again?

'Nick, I'm serious. Strip!', I laugh

'I thought we were just going to sleep',

'No, I'm not tired so don't make me ask you a third time', I say and he starts unbuttoning his shirt. I watch in amusement as he strips down to his underwear.

**Opinions?**


	30. A Broken Heart Talking, Baby

**Okay so I apoligize that this took sooooooo long. Almost a month and it's still pretty short but I had major writers block and didn't know what to do with this chapter :/ **

**Enjoy :)**

I walk over to him and he bends down and takes off my top and my skirt and looks at my body, he hugs my waist while I play with his hair. I lean down and kiss him again and he leans back and falls back and lands on the floor and I land on top of him, we start laughing and then we kiss again.

I sway down his body after the kiss and take off his underwear, I start caressing him and after a few seconds I wrap my lips around him. I start sucking on him and I hear his gasp above me.

'Oh My God, that's even better than the last time you did that', he groans. I continue to suck him until I feel him tense up and he comes in my mouth.

We lay there for a minute until he gets his breath back and I go over to the mini bar for a drink of water. When I turn back around, he leans me against the wall in a sexy, kinky, demanding kind of way. I bite my bottom lip and he starts kissing my neck. He unhooks my bra and kisses and gropes my breasts. Then a few seconds later my baby pink lacy knickers come off and he leads me back over to the couch. I lay down and he lay on top of me, holding my wrists and positions himself as we kiss.

'God Miley, you look so fucking hot!', he smiles as his hard shaft throbs and he kisses me.

My body writhes and trembles as he kisses my nipples and he pries my legs apart with his knees, spreading them, working both his knees between them. I am so aroused as the cool air passes over me.

'Nick, Oh My God!', I breathe out in desperation as he moves his hips around until I feel him entering me. He groans as his hard shaft begins to enter me.

'Ohhhhh my god!', I gasp as I feel the thick head spreading me open and pushing into me.

My eyes widen as he pushes his hips forward and slides his long thick shaft inside me. He starts moving faster, maybe feeling a strange sense of power as he forcefully takes advantage of me. He rolls his head back and moans as his shaft slides deeper inside me. As his penis pushes completely into me until his full length in inserted, he leans forward and presses his body weight against me.

'How do I make you feel?', he moans softly in my ear

'Ab...solu...tely...a...fuck..ing...mazing..', I gasp.

This time with Nick feels really different. I've said this before on countless occasions but honestly, it's really slow and sensual and we're both just taking our time. It actually feels worth something. I feel like I'm out of my body looking down at us as we have sex, that's how amazing it is. My body tingles as it begins to respond to him being buried deep inside me and he slowly begins a slow hard grinding motion. He moves his hands from my hands, he has had them there to act a bit demanding but also to let me trust him. Some weird thing he does, cute yet creepy.

I can feel my body weakening as it becomes aroused to the thick muscle working its way deep inside me. Slowly my hips begin to move with his and soon I'm pushing my hips up to meet his as he drives himself deeper inside me again and again. I have never experienced such hot and intense sex in my life. Our bodies shake all over as the sexual pleasures increase from the hot friction created between us. My body is pulsating with a sexual energy like I have never felt before.

I finally open my eyes and look deep into his eyes. All I feel is love for him. I love him so much and can barely comprehend the fact that we are actually here, doing this. I may have instigated this, thinking I knew what I was doing but I didn't and it's not that I regret being here with him, I just hate the situation we're in. I hate that we're not together and I know you already know this because I've told you so many times but I just feel like maybe Nick was right. Maybe Demi was right. Maybe I'm in self-destruct mode but I don't know how to stop. I know one day I'll cringe that I'm doing this, in this situation at least but I can't stop myself. I can't just have a clean break from Nick, because I don't want a break from Nick at all. I don't wanna have to see him with other girls or see him in ten years and he has a beautiful wife and beautiful children and I'm a failure. Or even worse, that I'm not his wife. Nick and I are like jagged pieces of a puzzle, some days we fit together perfectly, like today. Other days we just annoy the hell out of each other and argue constantly and although most of the pointless arguments are exhilarating, most are hurtful and upsetting because there are days when I think that Nick will just give up. There have been days when I can just see in his eyes that he doesn't want all this, he doesn't want drama, he doesn't want my bullshit but he takes it because… well I don't even know why.

'Nick, stop. I can't do this', I whisper and he just looks at me like he's done something wrong.

'It's not you, honestly this is fun and I don't want to upset you but you were right, I need to stop doing this to you and to us. You don't deserve this',

'Miles do you not think this discussion would have been more convincing if I wasn't in the middle of sleeping with you?',

'Maybe but I don't want to keep hurting you, I know this isn't what you want. We can stop and talk or sleep if you want',

'Thank you for the gesture and I don't mind but I've already started this so I was kinda hoping this could work out but if you wanna stop we can stop', he says pointing to our bodies entangled together.

'We could keep doing this and then talk', I giggle and he kisses me again.

I glance around the room, last night was fun. Our clothes are all over the floor and the room is trashed. I drop the towel thats wrapped around my body and wait fo Nick to get out of the shower that we just shared. I smile as I look from the table to the couch and then to window. Oh if the furniture in this room could talk. After last night they'd have a lot to talk about. I think we had sex in pretty much, every part of this hotel room last night. Nick mumbles something while coming out of the bathroom and I finish getting dressed as he walks into the room.

'What are you doing tonight?',

'I'm not sure. Why?',

'I was going to ask if you wanted to do something, with me',

'Nick, I'm not sure that... I don't think it's a good idea',

'Why not?',

'I just... It would seem like we were dating again and we're not',

'What if I asked you on a date? Would we be dating then?',

'As unfortunate as it might be, I would have to turn you down',

'Why? Why are you being weird?',

'I'm not being weird. I just don't want you getting the wrong idea about things. We're not getting back together and we're not doing what we did last night again either',

'Okay fine', he says turning away from me to pick up his clothes.

'Please don't tell me you're huffing',

'I won't tell you anything',

'Oh so now you're not talking to me?',

'There's nothing for us to talk about Miley. You've made everything clear. I'm sorry I got the wrong idea',

'You knew that I didn't want to be your girlfriend again',

'Yeah and you knew that I didn't want to a fuck buddy but that still happened',

'Since when?',

'Since always. I never wanted to be someone you use for sex and then never thought about again. That's why I asked you to be my girlfriend to start with',

'Yeah well all you had to say was no',

'You really think I had all my senses when you were kissing me? I loved you, I still love you but I don't want to be used. You wouldn't want to be used, why use me Miley?',

'Because I like being with you. I just can't forgive you. I can't act like you didn't sleep with her. I shouldn't act like you didn't sleep with her and neither should you. It happened and I'm just trying to find a way that I can spend time with you and make it as much like it used to be as I can without overthinking it and making myself angry',

'Are you ever going to get over that?', he asks quietly

'No. I can't. It hurt too much. Nick... I'd love if we were friends, without the sexual tension or the feeling I have for you. I wish we could just have a platonic relationship but we can't and I'm... having a hard time coping with that', I say and as I say it tears start streaming down my face.

'Come here', he mumbles as he walks over and hugs me. His naked chest against my head as he caresses my face. This is never a good solution.

'Nick, you're nakedness isn't helping this at all', I laugh through the crying and I feel him chuckling.

'Demi, party?', I smile down the phone to my best friend.

'Didn't Trace have a thing happening today?',

'Yeah today, It's over now. It was just a birthday lunch type of thing. Selena texted me about some party in Toluca Lake and I think we should go',

'Yeah if you want. I'm sure we can find something to destroy', she laughs down the phone

'There's the Demi I know and love'.


	31. I'm breaking free, can't you see

**There's a lot of Drama and arguments in this chapter, it's mostly talking and stuff. This is a new dimension to the story starting. Unfortunately there's hardly any Niley in this. In fact there's none. There might be no Niley for a few chapters but there's a lot of sex so I hope that evens it out. A few new temporary characters are joining us though.**

**Also remember Jake is Louis Tomlinson and Aaron is Dougie Poynter, that's who I based him off. Just so you have a mental picture. I'm going to do that with any new characters I write about from now on.**

**Please leave reviews of what you think will happen!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Miley POV**

'Miley, I'm not sure I want you going out again', my mom says as she watches me pick out something to wear.

This party tonight should be so much fun. Although the whole Nick and I thing has pissed me off a little. I don't see why we just can't be friends. I'm sure he has friends that are girls, he's friends with Demi and they're not always fighting. Why can't Nick and I be like that? Why can't we just be normal?

'Why not Mom?', I ask rolling my eyes in the mirrror.

'You've been out a lot lately. Noah misses you. She likes you looking after her',

'You're her mother, you look after her', I mumble

'Watch your tone young lady. Your attitude lately stinks', she shouts while sitting down on my bed.

'So?',

'So, you live under my roof, you need to learn how to speak to people nicely',

'I've spent my whole life speaking to people nicely. I've had enough of pleasing other people',

'Oh so that's what this is',

'What?',

'You're angry and you decide to take it out on me because I'm an easy target',

'No I'm angry with you because you're ignorant to other people's lives',

'What are you talking about?',

'Trace and Brenda. You hate the fact that they're not married for this baby coming when really, you're living in the past, a lot of people don't get married these days but you're too busy praising some non-existant God to believe that people don't want to be married',

'My issue with Trace and Brenda has nothing to do with you',

'It does when my brother doesn't even come over to visit us anymore and the way you acted around him yesterday disgusted me. You were so rude and arrogant. You made me ashamed to be near you. You basically told them thet having this baby is wrong',

'Miley, I've never been one to hold back an opinion, whether it's right or wrong. You know that',

'Yeah but when you're verbally attacking your own children, that's when you have a problem',

'That's not my problem',

'Yes Mom, it is. It's your problem',

'What I said to Trace and Brenda didn't even effect them',

'Didn't effect them? Mom the whole table went quiet. You embarrassed them in front of everyone. You told them that this baby wouldn't be accepted by you because they're not married. That's really fucking low, even or you',

'I'm not standing for this any longer, I don't want you living her anymore', she says standing up from my bed.

'You're kicking me out?',

'No, I'm asking you to leave, if you choose not to then I will have to ground you until you graduate',

'I'm eighteen, you can't tell me what to do',

'Miley, I'm still your mother. Now pack your things or I'll pack them for you when you're out tonight', she says leaving the room

'You know Mom, sometimes you can be such an annoying fucking bitch!', I yell at the door.

Where am I meant to go? Why is she being such a fucking skeeze? Like, I'm homeless. Seriously, where the fuck am I meant to go? Me and my big mouth. I knew it would get me in trouble one day.

I set my clothes out for tonight and lift my suitcase, I'll call her bluff. She couldn't possibly want me moved out but I'll act like I'm going anyway. Maybe she'll start taking me seriously around here. I start packing a few outfits into my case and when there's enough in there for about five days I start getting dressed for tonight. Fucking homeless. How dare she? All this because of her stupid fucking 'God'.

Demi, Nick and Joe arrive about seven thirty and Demi looks straight at my suitcase in my room.

'What's going on?',

'I'm homeless',

'Why? What did you do?', smirks Demi and I shake my head.

'Nothing, I just told her the truth and she said she wanted me out',

'It was your tone young lady', says my mom from the door.

'My tone was fine Tish!', I snap at her and everyone just looks at me in shock as I kick my suitcase across the room. Damn that hurt.

'Miley you're acting like a child', says my mom

'I am a fucking child, your child. Your homeless child. Well done Mother Of The Year, I'm sure your Jesus will be proud', I shouted and my mom slaps me across the face before gasping and running out of the room. What the fuck is happening to me? I've become some vicious little bitch.

'Miley, what has happened to you? Are you having a meltdown?', asks Demi and I look at her, the anger's away but now I just feel deflated.

'Yeah, I think so', I say sobbing as I fall to the floor. Demi comes over to hug me and Joe and Nick just look at each other.

The party's crowded as we pull up. Joe is the driver, as usual. I don't think he likes to drink. I've seen him drunk but he doesn't get drunk a lot.

'Miles, are you sure you wanna do this?', asks Demi from the front seat.

'Yeah, I'm fine. I'll go stay with Brandi or something. I'm okay now let's go 'cause I wanna get drunk', I smirk and she shakes her head in disbelief.

We get inside and the place is bouncing. I go straight to the alcohol. What's new?

'Miles where the hell have you been?', asks Demi an hour later, I've just been standing here. I haven't moved. Just standing here talking to some doofus while getting drunk.

'Miley?', I spring my head around at the familiar voice and I almost faint at who's looking back at me.

'Jake?', I gasp and he nods before hugging me. Wow this is weird. I never thought I'd see Jake ever again. Although before tonight it was actually hope to never see him again but seeing him right now isn't so bad. In fact, Jake got really hot. He was always cute but Jake is gorgeous. He has muscles and everything!

'How are you?', he asks and Demi just glares at him and the walks away.

'I'm great, how are you?',

'Yeah I'm good, I can't believe you're here, I haven't saw you since eighth grade', he smiles

'I know, it's crazy. Who are you here with?', I ask. Please let him be single! Please let him be single!

'Just my friends, my friend Aaron's girlfriend just dumped him so we brought him out to cheer him up', he says pointing to another hottie in the corner. Are most boys cute these days or am I just uber-horny?

'That's really sweet of you. So is your girlfriend at home?',

'No, I'm single. I don't have time for girlfriends at the minute',

'Yeah I totally understand',

'No boyfriend for you?',

'No, it's too much hassle. I just... I like to keep my options open', I smirk and he grins. Guess who has a bed buddy tonight. Moi!

'I'll catch up with you later, I think Aaron is about to throw up', he says as he dashes away and I watch him go. He has the heiny of a greek god, mama's gonna hit that t'night! I'm so drunk right now.

I walk around talking to some people I know and Nick has been watching me for about an hour. What's his problem?

'Hey Miley, can you sit with Justin for a minute while I go call a cab?', asks Selena who is standing with a very drunk Justin.

'Yeah, it's maybe a good idea to let him sit outside, the fresh air might be good for him', I suggest and she nods and we help Justin outside.

'Thanks Miles, I'll be back in a few minutes', says Selena as she runs back inside.

'Justin, Justin, Justin. You look how I feel', I laugh as he chuckles while holding his head in his hands. He's all flimsy. It's hilarious. I turn my head to have a look around and when I turn back to him he kisses me. Seriously, why is this kid kissing me? He's like five.

'What the fuck is going on here?', shouts Selena from behind me. I push Justin away and turn around as Joe, Demi, Selena and Nick are all looking at me. Oh shit.

'Did you just kiss him?', she asks

'No, it was a mistake. He's just drunk',

'Justin, did you kiss her? If you did we are over', says Selena as she walks over to Justin.

'No Selena, he didn't kiss me. It's my fault', I say coming to his defense. Not for his sake but for Selena. Justin makes her happy and I don't want to be the reason that they break up. If it keeps them together then I'll take the blame.

'You slut! First my brother and now my boyfriend? Are you gonna kiss my dad too?',

'Jesus Christ, no!', I say cringing.

'I don't want you near my boyfriend again, I thought you were cool Miley', she says as her cab pulls up.

'I don't wanna be near your boyfriend. I only like big boys', I shout after her. Way to put your foot in it Miles!

'What the fuck is wrong with you?', screams Demi as I turn around. Jesus! What the fuck is it? Victimize Miley Day?

'Nothing',

'Why did you kiss Justin?',

'I don't know. A moment of weakness', I say as I walk away. I can't tell the truth now that I've told a lie to Selena.

'I fucking hate your sarcasm Miley', says Demi walking around behind me

'And I hate when you treat me like a fucking child. I'm a big girl I can make my own decisions', I shout back at her and everyone turns to look at us.

'No you can't, you're acting like an eight year old',

'So?', Wow Miles, what a comeback.

'So grow fucking up. Stop treating Nick like an asshole and stop flirting with your asshole of an ex', she shouts while pointing to Jake who looks at me and smirks. What is it with me and boys who smirk?

'Dude, chill the fuck out. What did I do?', says Jake

'You've been giving her bedroom eyes all fucking night. She's not looking to have sex with you',

'Hey, she said she was single, that's an open field', he says

'I am single! And if I want to have sex with you then I'll have sex with you', I shout surprising myself. Everyone looks at me, including Nick.

'Miley, you're not really going to have sex with _him_ are you?', Demi asks

'I can if I want to. It's nothing to do with you', I say and Demi shrugs.

'Fine, do whatever you like. Have sex with him, I don't care. Just don't come running to me when he makes an idiot out of you', she says as she walks away. Well that was fun. Nothing like a good argument with your best friend in front of two hundred people to draw attention to yourself.

'You, take me to your house', I say turning to Jake when everyone has started ignoring us again.

'Seriously?',

'Yeah, seriously. Does your friend want to join in?', I say joking but Jake doesn't see it as a joke and smirks. I really need to be more clear with my sarcasm.

He pulls me out of the crowd and into the drive way where his car is he slings me on the hood of it before attacking my lips with his own. He is grinding against me, causing me to let out a soft moan as my hands travel up his top to find a defined six pack under there.

When we both get a little too impatient we get into his car and he drives us to what looks like an apartment complex. After he parks up he gets out and comes round to my side where he picks me up and carries me and up to his room. After struggling with the lock he manages to get the door open as we both shred each other's clothes off. By the time we make it to his bedroom, I am in nothing more than my panties and him in his boxers. He lies me down on the bed as he places kisses down my body until he arrives at the top of my panties. He gently slides my dripping pants off before kissing my inner thigh and attacking my hot centre with his tongue.

His skilled mouth works on me as he slips two fingers into me. He begins to thrust them in and out of me, making me moan his name. His tongue flicks my clit a few more times when suddenly, out of nowhere, my orgasm strikes me. I buck my hips as my back arches and I scream out through the pleasure. I don't get time to recover from that before Jake is back in front of me, kissing me as he slides his cock into me and making me gasp at his size. He is bigger than I expected. I breathe unevenly as he pounds in and out of me and goes deeper and deeper into me with every thrust. The pleasure is getting really intense that I don't know how much longer I will last.

Almost as if he can sense this he slides his hand down my body and begins to play with my sensitive clit while I make sure that I meet him thrust for thrust. We are both so close and I feel my walls clamp down around his dick I drag his orgasm out as well. I feel him come into me and I feel my own liquids as they squirt out around his dick. He places a gentle kiss on my lips before moving to lie next to me. I assume he's just going to ask me to leave, but he surprises me when he pulls me into his arms.

'Stay with me tonight', he asks as he draws patterns along my bare back. I nod my head as we cuddle closer together and I fall asleep feeling content and happy.

**Opinions?**

**If anyone reading this is a Bieber fan, I didn't make him into a teeny tiny jerk for nothing, it's a vital part of the storyline. **


	32. When I'm With My Friends & Not With You

**Ok no Niley here either but you will see a complete change in character for Miley and I know you'll think 'WTF?' but it is for a good reason, especially for this chapter.**

**Don't think that Miley has completely forgotten Nick because as Miley said herself(in real life)... She and Nick always come back to each other. So keep the faith :)**

**Anddddddd these chapters are longer too!**

**James is Channing Tatum(from She's the man)**

**Please leave reviews. I don't wanna come online and just see three new reviews so secret readers, review!**

**Enjoy :)**

**Miley POV**

'So last night was fun', I smile at Jake, his bedhair is so adorable. Let's just say that after last night Jenna Jameson would be proud!

'Yeah, last night was pretty amazing. I didn't know you had it in you Miley', he smirks and I giggle.

'I could say the same thing for you. Who knew four years was all it took to have some muscles?', I joke and he shakes his head.

'That's mean',

'That's the truth!', I say as I stand up to go get dressed.

'So what's up with you and Nick?', he asks and I shake my head.

'Nothing. We're just friends. Why?',

'Do friends stare at each other?',

'Some do', I joke as I hook my bra

'You're fucking him aren't you?', he laughs

'I am not. Nick's not my type', I lie, I hope I'm a better liar that I used to be or at least around people that don't know me inside out.

'Do you want me to drive you home?', he asks as I pull my dress back on and I nod.

'Where's Mom?', I ask Braison as I walk through my front door.

'What are you doing here?', he asks

'Where's Mom?', I repeat

'She's at work, what are you doing here?',

'I'm just collecting my stuff Butthead', I groan and then run up the stairs.

I lift anything extra I need and pack it into my car. Yesterday has got to be the worst day of my life. I fight with my mom, Demi, Nick and Selena. What the hell is wrong with me?

I hug Noah before getting in my car and driving to Brandi's. Brandi has enough room for me to stay for a while. At least I'm not homeless anymore.

I will miss Noah though. She's growing up so fast lately and I've been missing it. She likes a boy now. She's started wearing a little bit of make up. I remember when that was me. I remember sweet and innocent Miley. She was so boring! Like these last few months, although they've been an emotional rollercoaster and not all the things that have happened have been good but I still wouldn't change anything about my relationship with Nick. Is that crazy?

Okay I guess it is but hear me out. Like, I learnt a lot from Nick, I learnt a lot about myself through Nick and even when being around new people like Selena and Taylor. I don't regret falling for Nick no matter how many times I say the opposite. In fact, I still love Nick but I just don't like him right now. You know?

Like he meant so much to me and one day I'll thank him for teaching me what he taught me and showing me things that I might not have ever seen unless he was in my life. He taght me how to be strong after getting your heart broken. He taught me things about the earth, he taught me how to look at things from other people's point. He taught me not to judge people harshly because I could be wrong. I couldn't have learnt those those things myself in the little self-involved bubble that I realize I was in before he became the most important person in my life.

It's crazy that someone that you never had time or energy to invest time in can come suddenly barging into your life and change it completely in such a short amount of time.

'What did you do?', Brandi asks as she answers the door,

'Why is it always me that gets the blame?', I groan as I follow her inside.

'Because it's always you that causes the trouble',

'Is not!', I gasp as I hear a chuckle in the corner and some hottie is sitting on her couch.

'Miles this is my friend James',

'Friend?', I whisper to her in her kitchen. I certainly hope it's not a boyfriend because if it's not then I call dibs.

'Yes, he's just a friend',

'Like 'Nick and I' type of friend or 'Joe and I' type of friend?', I smile

'Like Joe and you type of friend. I have no feelings for him', she says cluelessly.

'So, can I try?', I whisper and she shakes her head.

'Miley he's my friend. If he breaks your heart or you break his then I lose one of you. Don't even think about it Miles', she warns but I just can't help myself.

He's just so hot. And he's older, like maybe twenty four. Imagine what I could learn sexually from a twenty four year old. Maybe Selena's right. Maybe I am a slut. But maybe I should embrace being a slut. I'm not gonna flaunt it obviously but who says I can't sleep with other people? I'm eighteen and I can do what I want. If I attract a hot looking guy I'm obviously going to go after him. I'm like a maneater. Wow I like slut Miley.

'But Brandi, look at him. If he comes on to me how could I turn him down?',

'You say no and think of Nick's face while you do it',

'Brandi, that was a cheap shot. Don't bring Nick into this',

'Well stay away from my friends. Find a boy that's your own age',

'Maybe I don't want a boy my own age',

'You really are trying your hardest to get into hell, aren't you?', she smirks and I laugh

'No, I'm trying my hardest to get into James' pants. If he flirts with me, can I bang him?',

'What? Are you fucking crazy? Why are you talking like that? I miss when you were young and innocent and sex didn't matter to you',

'Yeah me too', I giggle

'I can't believe I'm doing this! Okay, if he flirts with you then you can get with him. If not then don't force it',

'You are the best sister ever!', I laugh as I hug her.

I run and unpack my stuff and Brandi and James are sitting on her couch once I've finished. They're watching Ocean's Eleven. Damn it! I love this movie. I've already missed like half of it. I change into tiny tight pyjamas and walk through the living room into the kitchen. I feel his eyes on me. Why do I so suddenly have this effect on guys?

'I'm going to bed, James will you be okay on the couch?', asks Brandi and I smirk behind my bottled water.

'Yeah I'll be fine', he says as he glances at me. Brandi goes off to bed and I go and sit down at the other side of the couch from James.

'So James, what's your deal?', I ask and he laughs

'I don't have a deal',

'Everybody has a deal. How do you know Brandi?',

'From high school',

'I don't remember you. She used to talk about all of her friends',

'We weren't really close until recently',

'You fucking her?', I smirk and he laughs like he doesn't believe I just said that.

'No, I'm just back from Iraq with the army. I had nowhere else to go and Brandi offered me a place to stay',

'And then I came along and now you're stuck with the couch?',

'Yeah but I don't mind',

'You know, if you really wanted to, we could share the bed'

'You mean like...?',

'Like let's have sex', I grin and he almost chokes on his drink.

'How old are you? Sixteen?', he asks and I shake my head. How dare he? Sixteen? Really? Even when I was sixteeen I still didn't look sixteen. What a prick.

'No, I'm eighteen. So what d'ya say?',

'You were serious?', he asks and I nod my head.

'What's wrong? Do you not want meaningless, unattached, animalistic sex after three years without any?', I say as I crawl up towards him. Coming on a little strong but I don't even care.

'That sounds delightful but I can't',

'Why not?',

'Because you're my friends little sister and you're barely legal',

'Who cares? Brandi doesn't care if you have sex with me',

'I think she would',

'Who knows her better?',

'Listen, it just... I wouldn't feel right putting my... I just don't think we should',

'Okay then. That's all you had to say',

'Really?',

'No, you'll want me later and I'll just get my way', I smirk and he chuckles.

'You are a minx', he says and I laugh.

I watch the rest of the movie with him and I can feel him glancing at me every few minutes. Even when I turned over on my back and lay down, boobs pointed upwards and legs mildly apart, I can see him trying not to look but he just can't help himself.

'You were serious, huh?', he asks and I laugh

'You've spent all this time thinking about it, haven't you?',

'Not _all_ the time. You would be evil if you came onto me like that and then backed away, I wouldn't have thought of you as a tease',

'I'm not a tease. I meant every word I said',

'Okay, let's go', he says as he stands up and I smirk before standing up myself.

'Give me two minutes, I just need to go brush my teeth', I say but he just follows me into the bathroom.

He pushes me against the wall, it's like he hasn't seen a girl in years. His mouth is already on mine and I kiss him back. His hand trails down my side. He kisses my neck gingerly.

'You are so hot', he whispers in my ear, I can smell his aftershave, it's like an aphrodisiac, I press my body against his and we grope each other.

I feek his left hand slip under my tank top, climbing slowly up my stomach and sliding underneath my bra, grabbing my breast, kneading it with his strong fingers. His hands are cold. I can feel his left hand rub my thigh for a brief second and then shift to my crotch. He rubs my clit outside my shorts, using his middle finger to apply the slightest amount of pressure. A moan passes my lips and I take a step backwards and he steps with me. Taking his hand off my breast and out of my top, he cups my chin and brings my lips to his. I wrap my arms around his neck and he puta his hands on the back of my knees and pulls me up to cradle against him.

He carries me to the bedroom and lowers me on the bed. His hand goes back up my top and his lips press against my neck drawing blood to bruise the surface. His hand rubs my crotch again. His hand slides down my panties and my entire body shudders as I feel his fingers graze my clit as they go further down. I can feel him breathing heavily on my neck as he says,

'You're so fucking wet', I lift my hips slightly to push against his fingers and I feel him chuckle softly.

'Not so fast, babe', he whispers while stroking the length of my pussy as I whimper and moan beneath his touch.

Slowly, slowly, he slips one finger inside. We both let out a moan.

'Fuckin' tight...', he says as he slides it out and in, out and in.

He pushes his finger as far as it can go and once it's in he makes a rapid come-hither motion with his finger. I gasp and my hips buck, anxious for more of this pleasure. He snickers and continues. Just when I think an orgasm is inevitable he takes his finger out. I sigh unhappily and he grins and proceeds to rub my clit with the gentlest flicks of his finger every now and then.

I squirm. Wanting so badly the orgasm that had almost come. He rubs faster and faster and I can feel it coming. I bite my lip and push my hips against his hand as he moves in rapid circles and diagonals. I moan louder and grab my hair as I feel an orgasming coming.

'Fuck...' I moan, my entire body shaking with the force of my orgasm. Several high pitched gasps and moans escape me and he kisses my neck as my hips involuntarily thrust against his hand.

I suck in my breath enjoying the sensation of his lips against my skin and before I know it, he is sliding my top off of my body. I watch him as he sits up and pulls his own shirt off. My hands seem to have a mind of their own as they reach up and rub his bare chest. Slowly, my hands begin to work their way down his eight-pack. Sweet Mama this is amazing. He comes back down toards me, his mouth finding it's way back to my breasts and slowly making it's way down my stomach, stopping at my navel and then moving lower still.

Everytime his soft lips touch my skin a feeling of erotic pleasure soars through my body. I feel him begin to pull down my shorts and I don't even mind because I'm so lost in the feeling and sensation of his lips on my skin. I feel a cold breeze and realize that we are both naked.

'Are you okay?', he whispers. His breathing is loud and uneven. His eyes are shining with sexual energy as he looks deep into mine.

'Yeah, I'm okay', I smile before leaning up to kiss his beautiful pouty lips.

He continues to look at me as his breathing grew even more ragged. He presses his lips back gently against mine instantly causing my body to grow weaker. His mouth then finds it's way to my neck as instant tingles shoot through my body.

He then moves on top of me, placing his body between my legs. The only sound leaving my lips is a muffled moan of sheer and utter pleasure as he eases into me. He kisses me a few times before he starts to drive himself in and out of me. He grunts as he continues to pound me. I feel his quicken up his pace, looks like I'm gonnan have to fake it. This night was looking so promising and now it's just went to shit. Damn him. Just as I'm about to start faking it, my body starts to tingle. Maybe I don't have to fake it. Thirty seconds later we both come, me for real and him, very loudly. He grunts as he pushes into me one last time before collapsing on top of me.

'Well done', I congratulate him and he laughs.

'Way to bruise my ego', he smirks and I shrug.

'You did pretty well for someone who didn't even want this to happen',

'There was a reason for that',

'Oh yeah? What reason?',

'I might have forgot to mention that I have a girlfriend',

'Really?', I say giggling.

'Yeah, it's not serious though. It's only been a few weeks',

'Well what can ya do? She must be boring in bed, huh?', I laugh and he shakes his head.

'No she's okay, well... She just lets me do all the work. She's really nice though',

'Then why the hell are you with her?',

'Why do you wanna date me?',

'No, I've just got out of a serious relationship and I'm not looking for a boyfriend. I'll keep your offer in mind though', I joke and he laughs.

'Wow, you are nothing like my girlfriend. Delta's so much more uptight than you are', he says and my eyes near bug out of my head. Did he just say Delta?

'Delta?',

'Yeah, she's blonde a...',

'Yeah I know her', I cut him off

'You do?', he says becoming panicked.

'Don't worry, it's not like I'll be telling her anything', I breathe out.

'Oh that's good',

'Do you wanna go again?', I smile and he smirks at me.

'Yeah, why not?', he laughs.

Revenge is sooooo sweet!

**More drama?**

**Opinions?**


	33. Everybody Gets The Itch

**Yayyyyyy I got more than three reviews for the last chapter which is awesome. For once I think everyone was excited to see Delta in this chapter but that's a no. Timing is everything! Some of you were asking if Miley was actually a slut or if it's a phase. It's just a phase. Also I'm not trying to write her character so that you hate her, it's just some people we love do stupid things sometimes and some people just need someone to step in and help. Who will help Miley? And when?**

**Tyler is Chace Crawford (Gossip Girl) and Carter is Matt Lanter (90210). **

**Landon is Nicky Byrne (Westlife) google him. Also, Jay Jay or Gay Jay was faceless because I didn't know what he should look like but then I kinda thought maybe Darren Criss(Glee) but with the personality of Kingsley ahaha. **

**Also, some characters might only be appearing once or a few times, I'm not sure. I'm just writing whatever I feel can help the storyline.**

**Enjoy :)**

**Miley POV**

'So, how was school?', Brandi asks me as I walk through the door.

Could've been worse. Who the hell am I kidding? Demi won't speak to me, Joe's up Demi's ass and Nick was trying to tell me that I'm an idiot. What the hell did I do wrong? I haven't done anything on Demi, I just told her to not tell me what to do. I haven't done anything to Joe, he has no reason to hate me and yet he does because of Demi and Nick. What ever happened to having real friends these days?

'It was gay. Teachers were talking shit, my friends weren't talking at all and to top it off, I got a detention', I say and she screws her face up.

'Why?',

'Just some stupid rule that I broke',

'Which was?',

'I ditched class and was caught making out with Jake on the roof',

'Jake?',

'Yeah he talked me into it and I ditched school for him',

'For him?',

'For me',

'I'm surprised you weren't suspended',

'Nah, it's too easy. They'd rather see me suffer',

'Yeah, so would I. Miles, I think everything with you is getting out of hand',

'Why?',

'Miles, you've been only living here for two weeks and already you've had four different guys in your bed. I think I'm being to easy on you. You need to grow up and get your act together',

'Brandi, I only slept with one fo those guys. Tyler and Carter were just friends and Jake was just over to hang out', I say, there's no point telling her the truth, the truth which she's already guessed.

I know it's been crazy lately and I know I've been erratic but I can't seem to slow down and most of the time I really don't want to. The guys that I've been with have all been okay guys. And really hot. Okay I know that sounds conceeded and stupid but it's not like I've had threesomes and sex tapes. I'm being a slut but not flaunting it. Just like I said I would. I know that's not any better but right now, it's working for me. I don't have to worry if anyone's cheating on me because I don't have any emotional connection to them. I'm just using them like they're using me and it works. I actually feel sorry for girls that put all their trust in boyfriends and then be treated like doormats. I'd rather be out enjoying my life and sleeping with different people without having regrets or having to worry if they're looking at other people. You know? If you don't know that you obviously haven't tried it. Some people aren't cut out to be independant like I am. I didn't even think I was until about a week ago but now I know that I am. I don't have to depend on guys to make me feel wanted or loved or to keep me warm at night. If I wanted to be warm _every _night then I'll get a puppy. I just... at the minute, being like this and being free and independant is making me happy right now. And I now that feeling won't last forever and I'll fall in love again one day butI just don't want that day to be today or tomorrow or any day within the next year. Because I'm happy. Surprisingly.

'Have you spoken to James yet?', she asks as she hands me a tub of ice cream and sits down beside me on the couch, bringing me out of my thoughts.

'No, he's being weird', I shrug

'You sleep with him and then ignore him for two weeks. He has to live here with us too Miles, don't just ignore him',

'I'm not ignoring him. I'm just trying not to get too close to him. His girlfriend is the reason Nick and I broke up, if she comes over here and I run and hide I don't want him thinking I'm being weird',

'So you're just being weird all the time?',

'Yeah, I'm a natural flirt and he'll think I'm flirting with him when I'm definitely not',

'What's happened to you Miles?', she asks sincerely and I lower my head.

'I don't know. I'm just... I'm doing the only thing that feels good right now. I know that getting drunk and sleeping with randoms isn't exactly... good. But, I just, I want to enjoy myself. Be normal, go to parties and make out with people that I'll never see again. It's nothing to be proud of but everyone does it',

'Wow, you are a total mini-me', she giggles and I look at her amused.

'How?',

'I had a wild child phase when I was seventeen. You know how I was always first up for school and still came out with average grades?',

'Yeah',

'I never slept in my last year of high school. I was out almost every night, getting drunk and smoking weed and partying with all my friends. I was out all night and then snuck back home at six thirty in the morning and get showered, I never slept and when I did it was never in my own bed. That's why I was so against you getting my room when I moved out, in case you found my escape route and started being like me',

'What's so wrong with being like you?',

'Didn't you just hear me? Average grades Miles',

'Yeah but you've got this great apartment, you've got a great job and you're in college. Plus you get to travel the world when you feel like it',

'It's not that great Miles, dad normally pays for the great lifestyle I have',

'Oh yeah, what does he get in return?',

'You not being homeless',

'I think you got off lightly there Brandi',

'Yeah not so much', she laughs and I slap her on the arm.

'What's so wrong with me being here?',

'Nothing, I like having you here. It's just that you haven't made an effort to talk to mom or try and settle some issues. You're the smart one Miles, don't be an idiot',

'I'm not, mom's just being difficult lately',

'Mom's being difficult?',

'Yes!', I screech and she laughs.

'Are you working tonight?', she asks and I shake my head.

I asked for more time off, pretty soon I won't have a job at all unless I start actually working. But let's just say that working two jobs and going to school plus having a social life is pretty tough to try and juggle when you're fighting with everyone that you care about. I'm lucky my boss is a good friend and that the people I work with at the restaurant are good friends or I would be friendless.

'Why?', I ask as Brandi stands up.

'We're going out tonight', she smirks and I laugh

'Weren't you trying to get me to settle down',

'Yeah but when you're with me then you're fine',

'So where shall we go?',

'Ashley is coming over at seven and Gay Jay will be here in five minutes', she says and I almost double over in laughter when I hear Gay Jay. I love Gay Jay. Gay Jay... or Jay as his mother intended, is Brandi's gay guy friend. I've known him since I was like... twelve. He is awesome.

'Gay Jay's coming here?', I perk up and she nods.

'I love Gay Jay',

'Yeah he loves you too', she smiles and then the door knocks.

Gay Jay. Gay Jay. Gay Jay. I'm sooooo excited. Gay Jay is like the most hilarious and gayest person ever. He always used to stick up for me when Brandi wouldn't let me hang out in her room and he used to do some funny dance in the mall just to embarrass Brandi everytime Brandi, Gay Jay and I used to go there when I was like fourteen. I remember this time he told me about how he woke up in a dumpster after being so drunk. I laughed for days. It's just so Gay Jay. Like totally something he would do.

'Hey Baby Girl', he squeaks as he hugs me after I open the door.

'Gay Jay, Oh My God! You look adorable', I scream as I hug him back.

'That's pilates Baby Girl. I swear my ass feels like a rock. Holy crap, look how grown up you are. You look around twenty one. I feel so old. What age are you now?', he rambles and I laugh

'Eighteen',

'Holy shit Baby Girl, you're so grown up. From now on it's you and me hitting the town because you're sister... Yeah she sucks. She has been in two bars this year. Two. And the first one she ditched me for that hottie that she's dating', he rambles and Brandi and I just look at each other and then laugh.

'Jay Jay, Miley is not your new drinking buddy', says Brandi and Gay Jay and I both look at each other in sadness.

'But why?', I groan and she shakes her head.

'Because you have too much on your plate to be drinking every night',

'I won't drink _every_ night', I try and reason but she shakes her head.

'No Miley, when you're with me it's fine because I can look after you but Jay Jay get's drunk and then ditches you and then you're on your own',

'Fine. Just three nights a week?',

'No Miley!', she says sternly as she joins us back on the couch.

'So Brandi, who's this hottie?', I smile and she rolls her eyes.

'That's none of your business',

'So you have a boyfriend and don't even tell me anything about him?',

'There's nothing to tell. We've only been dating for three months',

'Months? Who is he?',

'His name is Ryan, he's a fitness instructor at my gym. It's nothing serious',

'Why haven't I met him yet?',

'Uh hello! You've turned into a slut in the two weeks, you might set your sights on him',

'Do you honestly think I would do that to you?', I ask. I'm hurt. How could she think I could ever steal her boyfriend? How could she think I'd even think of doing something that... low? I may not have morals lately but I'd never do that to my freaking sister!

'No Miley I don't but I still feel weird around him. He's very different from us. He's not as laidback as we are and I'm still getting used to being around him myself',

'Is he cute?', I ask without even looking at her. I can't even look at her after accusing me of stealing her boyfriend or having the intention to.

'Yes, he's attractive',

'Where's he from?', I ask turning back to her.

'He's irish but he's living with his little brother until he can get his own place', she says

'Miley what ever happened to that little boyfriend you had?', asks Jay Jay.

'Who?',

'The muscley one with the curly hair',

'Nick? We broke up',

'Well duh!', he answers sarcastically

'Ask me when I'm drunk. I'll probably not care enough to be seen crying', I say quietly and Brandi pulls me over for a hug.

'Okay, enough with the chitter chatter. Let's get dressed, we're going to paint the town red', Jay Jay says clapping his hands as Brandi and I jump up from the couch and I race to my bedroom.

Two hours and twelve dresses later and I''m dressed. I'm so happy that Brandi is only a few inches smaller than me because she has some beautiful clothes. I might just have a little sneek into her closet while I'm here. I'm just finishing off my make up when Ashley comes rushing through the door. She hugs me like she hasn't seen me in years, which is only slightly true and then bear hugs me to the floor as I lie there laughing at the ridiculousness of it all. I love Brandi's friends. They all treat me like I'm their little sister and I look up to them like they're family too.

'My Little Smileyyyyyyyyy! I haven't seen you in three yearsss!', screams Ashley as I laugh

'Miley's not so smiley anymore', pipes Brandi from the hallway

'Oh?', asks Ashley as she stops tickling me long enough for me to get my breath back.

'What's wrong Munchkin?', she asks turning to me as I shake my head.

There's no need to go into details about a certain someone. This is the first time I've thought about Nick in about five minutes. Any other time I'm constantly thinking about him. Every little thing is reminding me of him. When I'm sleeping, I'm missing when he used to snuggle beside me. When I'm putting on make up I'm thinking about how he used to tell me I didn't need it. When I'm in my car, his necklace is hanging off the rearview mirror, there's photo's of us in my glove compartment, I still wear the bracelet he got me for my birthday. I can't even look in the mirror because he used to tell me how much he loved my eyes. This is tormenting me. Every where I look is a reminder of him. I can't even listen to music in my car because the only CD's I have are the one's Nick made me or it's him singing some songs that he wrote about me and us.

'Mileyyyyyyyyy! Baby Gurrllll, where have you been?', screams Jay Jay from across the dancefloor.

We've been here for about three hours already and Miley is of course, drunk. I've been dancing on the floor with some guy, he's totally hot even though I don't like blonds. He is irish though and accents are sexy. I take his hand as we walk back over to the table and Brandi's kissing some guy and then her eyes widen as we walk closer to her.

'Landon?', she shouts and I turn to my dance buddy.

'Hey Brandi, how are you?',

'I'm great how are you?', that's all I heard before I went back to the bar with Ashley.

'Miley, wake up! You have school in an hour', I hear Brandi shouting my name.

'Fuck off Brandi. I have a hangover',

'I don't care. You have an hour to get dressed and get to school. Get up!', she says as she pulls the covers off the bed.

A gust of cold air makes me shiver and I hear someone groan behind me and my eyes shoot open. Brandi's face is matching mine. Total shock. She looks over and pulls me out of bed and into my bathroom.

'You slept with Landon?', she shouts at me. What's her deal?

'Yeah, I think that's his name', I laugh and she shakes her head.

'Are you a fucking idiot?',

'No, what side of the bed did you get up on?',

'Miley, that's Ryan's brother',

'Ohhhh! At least I've made a good impression on his family', I say quietly and she slaps my arm.

'Miley this is not funny. What will I say when Ryan asks why his little brother slept over in MY apartment?',

'Tell him the truth',

'What that my sister is turning into a hoe?',

'I AM NOT! Listen, since you're so upset with me even being near Landon or whatever his name is, why don't you wake him up and see him out because I have to shower and get ready',

'What so you leave me with your one night stand? Who are you, Gay Jay?',

'No but from what I remember, he has something to do with this', OH HOLY MOTHER OF JESUS FUCKING CHRIST! I kissed Jay Jay. Jay Jay kissed me. I've just remembered. Oh shit! I remember we were dancing and he kissed me. Maybe Gay Jay wasn't Gay Jay. Maybe Gay Jay is Bi Jay? Oh My Fucking God, I kissed a dude that likes dudes!

'I'm sorry, did he force you to sleep with Landon?',

'No but I think he introduced us. Anyway, bye', I say and run to the bathroom.

**Opinions?**


	34. These Four Walls, They Whisper To Me

**Very very very very sorry about the wait. This was meant to be online two weeks ago and my laptop broke. Also, I have no idea what is even in this chapter because I haven't read it in so long but it might make some of you happy and then it might just confuse others or something, review or pm me and let me know. I've lost a connectiont o this story because I've added all kinds of crap to it and it didn't turn out the way I wanted. BTW if it had've turned out how I wanted, it would be _AWESOME!_ **

**I'll finish this story though and if one day I want to rewrite it or change it I will. Thanks to the people that have read fromt the start and all the reviewers. I'll mor ethan likely just add one more chapter to this and then it will be over. Which is kinda depressing because I had high hopes for this story. I'm glad some people enjoyed it though.**

**Thank you and Enjoy :)**

**Miley POV**

'Miley? I'm so glad you could come', smiles Debby.

I don't know why I came here. Some house party in the middle of a fucking farm. I just wanted out of my house. I didn't want to be excluded from these people anymore, my peers and even some of my friends but I guess that I am. I see Demi right away. Why am I even here? I have no friends, I pushed any friends I had away when I decided to become some fucking teenage wildchild.

The only person I have is Brandi. And Parker. I haven't mentioned Parker yet. Parker is my... boyfriend? I met him a few days after I slept with Landon. Gay Jay had brought me to this concert in Anaheim and Parker's band was playing, he's the drummer. I've been dating him for about a month. He's from Boston. He's cute and he's really funny and he gets me into all these awesome parties but I don't like, love him or anything. He's cool to be around and he's always really sweet and stuff but I don't think I can ever really like someone again until I'm completely over Nick and with the way I've been feeling lately, I don't think that's going to be anytime soon. As much as I'd love to get over Nick, I just can't.

'Hey Debby, great party',

'Thanks, there's beer in the kitchen',

'Oh no, I'm probably better staying sober',

'Okay, who's your friend?', she smiles as Gay Jay pushes ahead of me and introduces himself. I laugh as Debby looks really scared but he's harmless, he's just a little forward and he isn't shy and some people are uncomfortable with that. Debby included.

We walk around the party but I feel really out of place. Especially turning up with a twenty four year old eccentric and flamboyant gay guy.

'Miles?', I hear as I walk through the dining room. Nick. I think my heart's gonna come out my ass. Why now? Why when I'm feeling pathetic and I'm dressed like a hobo does he see me?

'Yeah?',

'Hey', he smiles as I sit beside him on the bench.

'Hi. How's life?',

'Oh y'know, homework, chores, football, soccer, basketball and baseball are keeping me pretty busy',

'Yeah, try being a teenage drunk',

'Yeah I heard about that, your reputation has gone to shit', he says and we both chuckle.

That's one thing Nick and I will share and I think it's why we get each other so much. We have a similar sense of humor. We know our boundaries with each other and we just 'get' each other.

'Yeah, that's the least of my worries',

'You depressed yet?', he asks and I take a second to think before nodding slowly.

'I think so, sometimes at least. Everything seems a lot darker when I'm alone',

'That's what happens when you don't express yourself',

'This is not about expressing myself. I just. I hate who I am or at least, who I've become and I can't stop it',

'Miles, you're still in there somewhere. You've just gone a little crazy', he smiles and I slap him on the arm.

'You're treating this like some kind of joke. I'm trying to have a conversation Nick',

'You're right. I'm sorry', he smiles as I shake my head. Fucking prick. Why the fuck is he treating me like I'm a fucking joke?

'So, how's Demi?', I ask quietly and he bites his lip. Damn him!

'She's pissed, like... all the time. Joe's running around like a headless chicken because her moods are crazy',

'Has she been taking her meds?',

'I have no idea. She has a lot of anger and hate issues though',

'Yeah, Demi finds it hard to cope in some situations',

'Miles, she misses you',

'I know, I miss her too. But she's fine without me, she's just adjusting',

'So you're never going to be her friend again?',

'I'll always be her friend. More than that, she's like my sister. But right now I just can't. This year has been a roller coaster for me already and it's not even Spring yet. I don't want to bring her into my problems when she already has a lot on her plate',

'Or maybe she could help you',

'Maybe. I just don't wanna burden her with everything that's going on',

'What about me?',

'What about you?',

'Burden me',

'No Nick. You're at a party to enjoy yourself',

'I get it. It's girl stuff, isn't it?',

'What? No? Well kinda',

'Bras and periods?',

'Ewww gross Nick. No. It's like... talking about boys and shoes and italian architecture',

'Italian architecture?',

'I will have you know, girl talk about more than just how bitchy some other girl is. Demi and used to have very mature and deep conversations',

'So I heard', he smirks. Fucking smirk! GRRRRR!

'Oh shit, Delta's here?', I ask him as I stare her down.

'Must be, what the hell is she doing at a high school party?',

'Beats me', I shrug and stand up to walk over to her. Nick follows close behind and I turn to him.

'Please don't judge me for what you're about to hear', I mumble to him and he smiles in agreement.

'Hi Delta',

'Hi, it's Milly right?',

'Not even close', I mumble to myself. I hate this slut.

'How are you? I haven't seen you around in a while',

'How's James?', I smile and her face screws up

'How do you know James?',

'He's a really good friend',

'He's fine', she says slowly

'Yeah that's cool. Will you be able to ask him if I could have my underwear back, I've been meaning to ask him and he's always with you',

'Why does he have your underwear?',

'From that time he cheated on you with me. Didn't he tell you?', I smirk and everyone turns to look at us.

'YOU, YOU LITTLE FUCKING SLUT!', I watch her face red with anger and she's staring right at me. I knew this moment would come. I've been waiting for it. Biding my time. 'm so glad I announced it in front of a crowd, embarrassing her like this is as exhilarating as I thought it would be.

'Yeah well, Karma's a bitch!', I laugh as Nick pulls me out of the room and I jump into his car, Demi and Joe are close behind as we speed off down the street.

'Miles, do you wanna come out with us or will we drop you off?', Nick asks and I shake my head.

'You can just drop me off. I don't wanna ruin any more of your night',

'Are you kidding me? That's the best thing I've ever seen', laughs Demi from the back seat and I smile to myself. She doesn't hate me.

'No seriously, just drop me off. I have a lot to do and it's getting late',

'Are you sure Miles?',

'Yeah it's fine',

They drop me off at Brandi's place and I avoid James as much as I can. I've never really been a great example of thinking of consequences before doing something stupid. This isn't the end I'll see of Delta. I know that myself. I bolted out of there to make her even more angry but if I see her, I'm dead. I could possibly mean that literally. She was so angry, I thought she would explode with anger. Her face was bright red. It was highly amusing.

And then it happens. I lie in bed and I my mind completely changes from thinking about how funny Delta looked to being depressed about how my life has ended up this year. This always happens. You know that, you've been here. Except it happens wayyyyyy more times that you know. I just keep it in the back of my mind but it's still there. Regret. But seriously. I know I sound like a broken record but this thing has taken over my life so much that it's all I can ever think about.

And then I start thinking of Nick, which is normal. I do it all the time. Everytime I do the thoughts in my head sound something like;

What the hell have I been doing? Can someone please tell me because I have no fucking idea. I'm so fucking bipolar right now. Like one minute I'm fine and I'm out enjoying life and then I think of Nick and then everything turns to crap. And it's not even Nick's fault. Why can't I just get over him? Why can't it just be a clean break and we'd go and so our own thing and not be together and I wouldn't have to think about him all the damn time and he wouldn't be near me all the damn time. I'm seeing his face everywhere I turn. In school, he's in most of my classes, when I go to get coffee, he's there, getting coffee.

I'm feeling pretty emo right now.

When I'm not out getting drunk or in school learning about crap that I won't need for the rest of my life I'm just sitting in my room, venting. A room that isn't even mine, I might live there but that isn't my room, that isn't the place I grew up. It isn't home. But I fucked that up too. I had so much going for me and yet I can't just get out of this rut, I can't just get up and go.

I remember when I was around seven, I brought home this tiny kitten. I'd found it near my house and it couldn't move, it was in pain. I remember bringing it to my mom and she helped me nurse it and took it to the vet. It was too unwell to live and I remember crying for about three days straight. I'd only known that kitten for a day and a half and I felt such a deep connection with this little tiny animal. It was helpless and it was in pain. It needed someone to help it and when someone finally came along, it was too late.

Now I know what that feels like. I'm scared that will happen to me.

I'm scared that when someone does finally wake me out of this trance and bring me back to my senses that I'll be too far gone and I'll not even remember who I was before. I liked who I was before. I was a little naïve and elusive sometimes but I always knew what I was doing and what I was talking about and I was able to explain why I was doing something or why I thought something was right or wrong, right now I don't.

I know what I was doing is wrong, I was being promiscuous and eccentric. I know this. I know it's not 'me'. I know that in the end someone will get hurt and I just don't want it to be me. I'm sick and tired of being hurt and being the victim. That's why I became independent and didn't want to rely on a guy but maybe that's what I need. Maybe I can't do this by myself. Can anyone?

That's the normal little rant I have... with myself. Because everyone has heard what I've had to say numerous times and has given up trying to help me. I would too if I were them. The part about the kitten is new though, because it's normally about something else I'm insecure or paranoid about.

I need out of this place. I need to leave. School ends in three weeks. I'm out of here.

**Review? **


	35. Everything You Dreamed Of And More

**And the final chapter. Was thinking of doing an epilogue but I think this end just at the right place. I apologize for the wait but I needed time to say goodbye to this story(and I'm being dramatic!) **

**I hope you like it, I wish I'd written it how I'd planned for it to be written but this didn't turn out so bad either. Thank you to all reviewers, if I could make it to 200 that would be awesome but if not I'm happy with the reviews that I have :) **

**Also, because this story is now complete, I'm working on one more that I'm in the middle of writing and I'm working on a really long one-shot and then I have ideas for a new story after that which I hope works out for me but if you keep an eye on those when I upload them and tell me your opinions of those too that would be really appreciated! **

**And... Enjoy :)**

**Miley POV**

'And now, parents and teachers, the class of 2011', my principal announces as my whole grade stands up and everyone cheers. This is it, the end of my high school career. The moment I've been waiting for for four years. And it feels, overwhelming.

A rollercoaster of a year. This is a time that I can think back over the years, things that have happened and things I wish had happened. My breakdown. That was a low point. There's nothing worst than losing something so close to you, like your first love and your best friend to make you realise that life isn't all it's cracked up to be. Some things are just out of your control and you just have to sit back and take it in your stride. I learnt that the hard way. I also learnt that alcohol and promiscuity are not the answers. That was also learnt the hard way. I learnt that although being an emotional person is a good thing, learning to control your emotions and not lash out at the wrong people is the real good thing to do.

I learnt a lot about myself this year. I learnt a lot about other people. I've learnt to think before I speak because otherwise just voicing your opinion will be trouble. I learnt that everyone makes mistakes and you can hold grudges all you want, it isn't helping anybody. The mature and reasonable thing to do is to forgive and move on and that's what I've done. I've forgiven Nick. Even though what he did was horrible and it hurt me, neither of us can change the past and I'm only going to keep going around in circles if I don't move on.

'Miles?',

'Yeah', I ask turning to Demi who's standing beside me.

'You okay?',

'Yeah, just thinking',

'Are you coming to Joe's party?',

'No, I can't. My flight leaves at seven',

'You're still going?', she asks quietly as she lowers her head.

Demi and I are back to the way we used to be. We patched things up and I told her about my plans to leave for London. The plan is to start in the UK and from there just travel all of Europe and then the rest of the world. Coming home for Christmas and then going back to travelling. If Brandi's plans are correct we'll be home in fifteen months, and I'll be spending spring break in Fiji or Hawaii or somewhere exotic. She tried to convince me to stay but it might be better for me to leave. Even for a while. Just get my head cleared and... well, who wouldn't want to go and travel the world?

Spending my winter on Safari in Africa, while also doing a little volunteer charity work for those less fortunate, I feel really lucky to be travelling the world, why can't I help out other people? I've changed and I've realized what's important in life and if I feel like I'm helping someone then at least I'm not causing drama and headaches for everyone else.

'Yeah',

'But I thought you were going to think about it',

'I did and... I just want to go, I didn't get accepted to Parson's. I have a year to do what I like and you know I've always loved to travel',

'I guess. I was just hoping you'd stay', she says as Nick and Joe come over to us.

'Hey Miles, you coming to our party?',

'I can't. I have plans', I smile. So, not telling Joe or Nick was probably something I'll regret later but I hate goodbyes and that would just be awkward and sad and I don't want that. Especially Joe, he's more emotional than I am. He cried like a baby when we watched Pearl Harbor.

'You're turning down a party?', asks Nick laughing.

'Yes!',

'Oh My God, she's back to normal Miley', Joe laughs before hugging me.

'What is normal anyway?', I ask while Joe's hugging me as Nick and Demi latch on too. Group hugs. It's been a while.

'Normal's overrated', smiles Demi.

'Miles, have you got your stuff packed, we leave in half an hour', shouts Brandi from her kitchen. Three suitcases full, is that too many? For a year it sounds pretty normal.

'Yes, chill out', I shout walking out to the kitchen

'You seem tense. You okay?',

'Why is everyone asking me that?',

'I just said, you seem tense. That's why', she says as I lower my head. I'm so on edge.

'Sorry, I'm stressing',

'Are you sure you don't wanna go say goodbye to your friends and I'll pick you up from Demi's?',

'No, it's fine. I'll go put my stuff in the car', I say carrying one of my bags out the door. I struggle with it down the stairs, damn elevator is broken, thanks Gay Jay.

I finally reach the car and push it into the trunk and slam the door down and turn back to the apartment.

'Nick?', I ask as he stands and watches me.

'So... You're leaving?', he asks in disbelief

'I wanted to tell y...',

'So then, why didn't you?',

'I was busy',

'Busy? We were talking for twenty minutes today and we hung out last night for three hours, why didn't you tell me then?', he asks getting angry

'I... I was scared',

'Of what?',

'Saying goodbye to you', I sob as a tear rolls down my cheek.

'So then don't go. If you don't wanna say goodbye to me then don't go',

'I want to go. I don't want to leave you or my family or Demi or even Joe but I want to leave this place and see the world',

'I can't believe you were planning to go without saying goodbye. I know we've had a rough time but how was I meant to feel when you left without acknowledging me?',

'No offense Nick but I've spent the last year doing nothing but thinking about you. I need to go', I say as I turn to go back into the apartment.

'Don't go. Please, stay. I love you. I don't want you being in a different country. I want to be with you. I want us to be together, I know you do too', he says walking over and stroking my cheek.

'I know, I do. I love you too but I can't stay Nick', I sob. My tears are covering my face, it's definately a good idea that he's saw me worst than this or he would have took off running before this.

'What can I do to make you stay Miley?',

'Nothing', I whisper and he lowers his head. He lifts his head again and kisses me as I kiss him back.

'Come with me', I whisper as we break apart. He lifts his head and looks at me.

'I can't Miles. I would if I could but I leave for college in a month and I can't mess that up. My dad would kill me',

'He can't reach you if you're in a different country', I smile as I try and lighten it up but he's still as serious as ever.

'I wish I could Miles. You have no idea. But... I can't',

'Then maybe one day, if we're meant to be. We'll meet again Jonas', I smile as I break apart from him.

'Or you could just not go', he smiles

'That's not an option', I laugh as I wipe my face and walk back into the apartment.

'I'll miss you', he shouts after me and more tears start streaming down my face. Damn him, why did he have to say that? Now I'm feeling even worse.

Brandi meets me halfway up the stairs and throws one of my bags at me to carry it down to the car. I pull it down the stairs and look out to see if Nick's still there, he's gone. I don't know why I was hoping for him to still be there. Selfishness I guess. I can't expect him to be there at my beck and call. Brandi pulls me out of my daydream and tells me to run and get the other bags.

We drive off the to airport, saying goodbye to my family and my new little nephew, Colton. He's so beautiful, he's only three weeks old. I've tried to see him as much as I can before leaving. Noah dotes on him too.

'What did Nick say?', asks Brandi from the driver's seat.

'How did you know I saw Nick?',

'I'm not blind Miles',

'Oh, he just... he was saying goodbye',

'And that's why you were crying?',

'Yeah, I'll miss him',

'Just don't cry yourself to sleep like you did when you first moved in', she says quietly

'I'm sorry, will that annoy you?', I ask sarcastically

'No it's just that I know I can't help you when that happens',

'Yeah I know, I'll just have casual sex with strangers to heal the pain',

'Don't be so dramatic Miley',

'I'm not',

'I don't know why you do this to yourself Miles',

'Do what?',

'If you love Nick and he loves you, why did you spend the last five months being miserable?',

'Dignity, stupidity. I don't wanna talk about it because I'll just make myself miserable',

'And you think he'll wait for you?',

'I don't know. I guess, I hope he does but I can't stop him from living his life and when we come back and he's found someone that makes him happy then I'll be crushed but I'll be happy for him. I can't have my cake and eat it too, I'm choosing to leave for a year and I can't expect him to put his life on pause',

'That's very... mature of you Miles. I'm proud of you',

'For what?',

'For being an adult about this. But I kinda have something to tell you', she says as we get out of the car in the airport and I start lifting my bags.

'What?',

'I'm not going with you',

'To where?',

'To London. I'm not going', my head perks up like she's just slapped me and I look at her face to start laughing.

'What do you mean you're not going?',

'I've travelled before and I have too much studying to do for college so I can't go',

'Then why did you bring me all the way here if we're not going?',

'Because, you are still going. I'm just not going with you',

'I'm not going alone',

'I know, I've found my perfect replacement',

'Who? Gay Jay?',

'No, lift your stuff, they'll be waiting for you at check-in',

'Brandi, this is a weird fucking joke',

'It's not a joke. Just go. Email me or text me when you get there so I know you are safe and stay in contact',

'Oh My God, you're actually serious?',

'Yes, now go. Go travel the world',

'Who's waiting for me?',

'The sooner you go, the sooner you'll find out', she smirks and I'm completely dumbfounded.

I lift my bag and roll my suitcases behind me, I'm so nervous and I don't know why. Well I do but I still don't even know what the hell is going on here. I walk right up to the door and turn back to Brandi, waiting for her to burst out laughing and then tell me it's a prank but she doesn't, she waves at me and watches as I walk in the door. Sweaty palms and biting my lip, looking for someone I know but everyone here is strangers. I look back out to Brandi who gestures or me to keep walking. I start walking towards the check-in desk and drop my bags when I see who's waiting for me.

Nick.

He smirks at me and my face just freezes, what the fuck is going on?

'What are you doing here?',

'I'm coming with you',

'What? Why?',

'Because Brandi needed a replacement and who else could stick you for a year?', he chuckles

'Gee, thanks',

'I think this could be good for us. No Delta, no interruptions, just us... and paradise',

'But I thought you couldn't come, with college and your dad and all that other crap that seems to turn up',

'Let's just say, I'd rather be doing this with you, besides I can apply for college next year and my dad will forgive me eventually',

'So we're doing this?',

'Under one condition', he says solemnly

'What?',

'If I promise to never hurt you again and vow to always be there for you, will you be my girlfriend again?',

'Well, when you put it like that...',

'Miley',

'I'd love to be your girlfriend again', I smile as he leans down to kiss me.

**Wasn't that adorable? Now I just need the real Niley back together and hopefully Jemi and then I'll be ecstatic! **

**Review? :)**


End file.
